Stuck in Animated
by Velvet Iron
Summary: Crystal had a normal life and was what you'd call "happy". But when her brother creates a way to go across other dimensions of their choice and an accident occurs will they ever get home? Will she WANT to? My First Story so BEWARE. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Ordinary Day

**Me: Now the moment we've all been waiting for.... we'll I've been waiting for. My very first story Stuck in Animated! I don't own anyone in the story except my OC's everything else is owned by Hasbro! The Titles of my chapters are titles of songs and they are owned by their respected owners!**

Chapter 1: Ordinary Day

*Earth*

It was a cool summer day when Crystal stepped out of her air conditioned room.

"I thought Saturdays are _supposed_ to be for fun. Not a day to clean from top to bottom!" she tried quietly to moan to herself.

Crystal's brother, Billy, who had apparently overheard her was relaxing for the moment on the couch just shrugged his shoulders in a "why fight it" gesture.

"At least _you_ didn't have to mow the lawn! Why did mom ever rent this house! The yards like, two football fields long!" he complained, "Alex has been waiting for me at the Y for over an hour now and is ready to split if I don't show!"

She had heard him say this five times now from the moment mom had left and she was getting a little tired of it thinking.. _It's not like mom gave him anymore work than me! He knows the drill, every Saturday while moms at meetings we do what the chore list says in the morning and we get the _whole _day off to hang with friends. Why is he acting like this is all new? He's not the one who's missing Transformers Animated, my all time favourite show with my best buddy Sadie! _

"You know that's not true! Alex never "splits" on anyone especially you! You're just mad cause you can't do your little experiments anymore since you blew up the dog house!" trying to keep the humour out of her voice but just couldn't.

Crystal would never forget that day or the look on moms face when she came to the back yard to find bits and pieces of ply wood floating in the air all around us. All mom could do was shriek "What happened out here?!" while her face turned to a deep reddish purple. Crystal had succeeded in remaining calm while trying to control her urge to roll on the floor in hysterics during Billy's petty attempt to bumble out "I-i-i can e-explain!"

While Crystal had her flashback Billy's face turned a litte red. "That wasn't my fault! You see... Billy explained, I hadn't configured the other malnormaties of the experiment like moisture and the hot air temperature....soooo I kept thinking that the wood would eventually crack cause it kept getting bigger.... and bigger till....it....just...blew. He said sheepishly while safely out of moms ear shot Crystal giggled at her brothers one of many "experiments". Her brother had been doing those kind of things since he was five but like most boys had come across little "blunders" along the way. The dog house experiment had been the last straw for mom who banished anymore experiments for two months. So poor Billy had only the YMCA left to entertain himself and of course Alex.

Crystal kept her mouth shut the remaining time they cleaned but couldn't help think, _Will he ever learn?_ _Maybe. But probably when he does something __**really outrages**__ like create a alter dimension helmet where we can go to other worlds with just a press of a button..... _

"What are you laughing at?" Billy said with a hint of annoyance.

"Nothing...just my silly little mind! Crystal said trying to stop giggling, "You wouldn't get it."

"Whatever." He said.

She went to get the brush for the dreaded cleaning of the bathrooms still in deep thought, _Billy wouldn't be able to do that....right?_

**Me: Well my very First Story is finally started! No worries the story will get better. I just wanted to kinda introduce most of the main characters** **in this chapter. **

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Take a Chance on Me

**ME: Thanks for Reviewing Everyone!! I was so nervous with me first chapter but now that people kind of like the story I feel more comfortable writing now with all the positive feedback I have gotten. Thanks Again! **

**Also I don't own Transformers. It all belongs to Hasbro! Only my OC's Belong to me! **

**Remember if the text is in **_this _**the characters are thinking. If the text is in**___this_** the characters are in a flash back! **

Chapter 2: Take a Chance on me

Billy and Crystal had just finished cleaning when Billy's cell phone on the kitchen table started to ring "Its 5 o clock Somewhere" (don't own) alerting him the fifth time today that Alex was calling.

"Hey man! Where are you?" a low tenor voice belonging to Alex yelled a little too loud in the speaker for certain ears to hear, "Did Ya ditch your sister yet?"

"Keep it down!" Billy frantically whispered to the cell phone looking over his shoulder. Luckily Crystal, who at the moment was in her room, hadn't overheard._ Good. That was __**way**__ to close._ "I'll be there in a sec... you got the package?" Billy whispered trying to keep his voice calm.

"Ya but I don't know why we have to do this Secret Agent - Mission Impossible crap... It's stupid! Alex complained.

"Cause if _**I **_get caught so do_** you**_ genius! Now do you want Crystal to hear you or not?" Billy hissed.

"Good Point..." Alex said lowering his voice, "but what I don't get is... why are you not telling your sister yet?"

Billy sighed inwardly thinking _We've been over this a million times Alex._ _If I tell my sister NOW she'll go and tell mom. I love my sister, thou id never admit it, but she does have a little problem of keeping secrets. _

Instead of going through the whole spell in his head Billy simple said "Like I said to you before! Crystal will get spooked if I tell her now when it's not done! Now be careful when you..."

"When you what?" Crystal interrupted. Billy seemed to jump two feet in surprise at her sudden arrival in the kitchen. Crystal looked at him with her left eyebrow raised waiting for the answer.

_Ah man! What she hear? This can't be happening! Not when i'm so close! _Billy stood dumb while Alex still on the line stated the obvious "Is that your sister?!" So loud he wouldn't have been surprised if the neighbours next door were looking around in confusion from that sudden outburst.

And they were hard of hearing

_Think of something to say you idiot! Something...Anything! Think, Think, Think...._ "When....you...go...out..on the roads! Ya on the roads!" Billy exclaimed in a sudden outburst, "The rain has made it _**really **_slippery! Make sure you mom drives carefully! Gotta go!" He said in such a rush that the fastest talkers at the auctions would have been impressed.

Billy, trying to hide his nerves to me, said awkwardly "Hey...Sis! Where you going?" In his rush to give any explanation had somehow managed to notice Crysal's change in clothes. She looked at him confused,_You already knew... I've been talking all morning about me and Sadie's "Ode to Transformers Animated" marathon. You called me a Nerd and I said you should talk Mr. Mad Scientist. Hmmm...._

"Out to Sadie's... Where are _**you **_going?" Her "brother hiding something" senses tingling ever so slightly.

"Just to the Y...with Alex...remember?" Billy squeaked sounding more like trying to convince himself than Crystal. She leaned in closer trying to intimidate him. It was obvious working they way he was starting to sweat.

"You sure about that? Not from what I heard." Crystal whispered trying her best to sound threatening.

She could tell it was working by the way silence had filled the kitchen for a very long, agonizing two minutes.

"Wha-at a-all did y-you hear?" Billy finally was able to bubble out.

The reality was Crystal had really heard was the ending of "Be Careful when you.." But as her red flag turned into full blown suspicions she saw no reason to let him know that. Especially by the way he was looking around the room like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. She eyed him thinking _What are you up to Billy...._

Billy could feel himself sweating while he thought

_I'm screwed. _

_100% caught red handed._

_**No**__ way did she not here Alex's outburst! That's why she came in when she did! Waited like a panther till I unknowing got myself caught in her little trap. May as well tell her the truth...._

Billy stood up straighter ready to tell her his little secret when something inside said...

_Wait... she didn't say __**what**__ she heard only that she heard __**something**__...made if I play it cool...I can skim by this....._

"Whatever. Come on, if your done with 20 questions I need to go, I'm gonna be late!" He said giving his best impression of impatience.

"Ok..." Crystal said soothing her voice and backing off....a little. "Be Careful." She stated finally all the suspicions out of her voice in one huff. Billy sighed silenly relieved thinking,

_She bought it! I can't believe she bought it! Ok. Ok. Calm Down. Say something she'll smile at... _

"Ok smother... Have fun at Sadie's." Billy said making Crystal smile through her best resistance not too thinking, _He's right. I was acting just a like an overbearing mother. We get enough of that from mom. _

"Ok Billy Goat," Crystal said getting satisfaction in look of annoyance from bring up his most hated childhood name.

"Have..." she started when her farewells were interrupted from a honk coming from a car belonging to Alex's mom, Billy dashing out the door saying "See ya later!" and Crystal standing there alone.

"..Fun." Crystal finished more to herself than anything. She stood in the kitchen alone for a minute or so till shrugging her shoulders and headed for her car. But as Crystal locked the front door and headed to lock the back, something inside her kept saying _I should have pushed harder to know what he said. He just acted to strange. _

"Ah well it probably was not all that important anyway." Crystal said out loud convincing herself more and more as she walked, locked the back door and headed for the car. _I'm getting paranoid is all. I mean, what in the world could he be doing?_

Now as Crystal and Billy drive to their destinations I will tell you what they look like. Crystal is eighteen with slightly wavy, chocolate brown hair to her shoulders and dark blue eyes. She's not slight of figure but not a heavy girl either. She's what they would call "normal weight", shaped well in all "places" with little more hips. She's wearing a Blue T-shirt with the words AERO stitched with fake rhinestones high across the front and dark blue jeans. Also Crystal is wearing white tennis shoes.

Billy is fifteen with no car (explains Alex's mom picking him up), darker brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He's not fat but what girls call "thick" with developing abs and muscles faithfully worked on every day. Billy's wearing a slick maroon underarm shirt and slicker black shorts. He is also wearing slightly worn down black shoes.

*Alex's mom's car*

It was a quiet ride with . All that had been said was the normal "Hey? And How are you today?" but the rest silence. _That's fine with me. _Billy thought,_ Crystal made me so nervous that im likely to blurt out what i'm doing right here and now._

As the car pulled up to the curb of Detroit's YMCA Billy gave Ms. Bowlings a farewell, thanking for the ride, and stood watching her leave waving goodbye. To her he was being cordial. But Billy's real intentions were to make sure she didn't see him go in.

Because He wasn't going in

Where Billy was really going was around the building near the parking lot outside to receive "the packaged" from Alex and take it to his "Laboratory" Billy laughably called his hide out where Billy kept his most secret experiments that not even Alex was allowed to see at times. As Billy circled around the corner he spotted Alex, with his bleach blonde hair cut short, gray shirt showing no muscles in sight, white pants and brown eyes darting around looking for Billy holding "the package" like a football under his right arm._ Great Alex ._Billy thought moaning inward, _You look like a nervous drug dealer. _

Alex spotted Billy as he came up to get the package but to Billy's surprise Alex shielded away the package as he reached for it.

"Good Evening Agent 007. Have you made sure you are not under any surveillance as you complete this mission?" Alex said in a deeper tone than usually.

"Ha ha very funny... now give me it." Billy said as, without success, tried once again to grab the package.

"This is not a game 007. If we get caught we will soon understand the meaning "Hell have no fury like a mother fooled". Alex droned on his is little secret agent persona "Now I ask once again....did you make sure no one saw you enter the premises?"

"Yes Alex..." Billy stated.

"I'm not Alex i'm Agent 008. Do you know the password?" Alex stated.

"Do I know the what?" Billy stated in annoyance at this little act Alex was going through._ Ok Alex this is ridicules...i've had enough..._

With quick reflexes Billy managed to get the package out of Alex hands with a loud sounding complaint from him.

"Ok...Funs over. Thank you for the delivery and goodbye!" Billy stated turning to leave.

"Hey, common that isn't fair!" Alex complained, "I risked my Y time for this thing! The least you could do was let me see what it is!"

"Fine." Billy gave in quickly thinking _I need someone to help run the finished project over to Crystal so he will do._

"Sweet!" Alex crowed pumping the air then continued to follow Billy near their destination.

*Near the "Labratory"*

_This is so awesome! _Alex thought in excitement, _Billy hardly lets me come in here! _ Billy and Alex had just reached what he liked to call his "Laboratory" if he could call it that. The "Laboratory" was nothing more than a broken down abandon warehouse similar to the show Billy's sister watched except not as big with only one story. Bunches of wires and machines were torn apart and scattered everywhere. But Alex didn't care. _All I care about is what's in that box._

Then Billy turned to him not saying anything but motioning Alex to come here. He obeyed and watched in anticipation as Billy grabbed one end of the packages lid saying "I give you the piece de resistance!" Exposing the inside of the package....

*Crystal's Car*

Crystal neared Sadie house with her worry about Billy growing smaller as her excitement grew bigger. _Sadie said she has a surprise! Wonder what it is?_

Crystal neared Sadie's house pulling in her driveway spotting Sadie very slime willowy figure, Straight black hair, Piercing black eyes standing on her porch in a cute two piece bright red pyjamas suit waiting for me to pull in. Crystal couldn't help but chuckle thinking _Sadie's the only seventeen year old girl I know not ashamed to come out in public in pyjamas and no makeup on .But what can I expect from a girl who loves the woods more than the mall._

"You late" Sadie said.

"I know....Sorry" Crystal said give Sadie a shrugs of "what are ya gonna do". Sadie took the bait.

"Well I waited her so long I started to look for wrinkles." Sadie said playfully giving Crystal a high five as Crystal walked up the stairs, "I also thought of not giving you you're surprise."

"Nooo, don't do that it's not _**my **_fault that my brother was being a dope!" Crystal said trying to sound playful but couldn't keep out the annoyance in her voice.

"Mr. Hunter strikes again huh? What's it this time?" Sadie said not oblivious to her tone of voice.

"Nothing really. Just being jumpy and nervous to where I thought something was up but now...im not so sure." Crystal stated not hiding her confusion of her brothers strange behaviour having, once again, something inside saying _**WARNING! WARNING! Trouble Alert!**_

" Maybe he's going thru puberty if ya know what im saying." Sadie teased.

" Ya mabe. Anyway tell me....Where is it? Crystal pleaded.

"Where is what?" Sadie asked trying to betray innocence.

"You know my surprise! Come on I wanna know!" Crystal pestered sounding a lot like an eight year old making Sadie chuckle.

"Alright come with me it's in the living room." Sadie said showing her in.

*The Lab*

"It's a helmet." Alex stated keeping his disappointment out of his voice._ That's IT?! That's what I risked grounding for was a stupid 3D gamers helmet from an arcade! _

Billy couldn't help but feel angry at Alex's disappointing glance at the Game Helmet. "Not just a helmet!' Billy said keeping his anger out of his voice with excitement, "but a Gamers Helmet that uses micro chips so you feel like you're ACTUALLY in the game!"

The look on Alex's face meant he still wasn't understanding. Billy thought exasperated _Probably cause I haven't showed him my version of a space bridge yet that helps explain why I need this..._

Billy went over to a bigger sheet unveiling the "space bridge" which got quite a double take from Alex.

"You see...The space bridge I call it shots radio waves to the helmet..." Billy said then pointed at the helmet to get his point across, "Which in turn creates digital waves to send out to my upgraded 3D glasses!"

"Which do....what exactly?" Alex's commented starting to pieces it together.

"You're gonna love this!" Billy exclaimed giving Alex one of his upgraded 3D glasses, "The glasses, in theory, should let you go in any show you want where you're literally IN the show!"

"Why can't you just wear the helmet?" Alex questioned. "Why do you need the 3D glasses?"

"Cause the Game helmet has too much power and energy for one person to control" Billy explained. "But if the Helmet's power is distributed along several small objects, like 3D glasses, the energy is evened out for anyone and everyone to enjoy."

"But do you know if it works?" Alex said in awe.

"That's the problem..." Billy stated uncertainly in his voice. "I don't know if it will work. Especially with all the electrical interference from the thunderstorm." A bolt of lightning and thunder resounded outside confirming Billy's observation.

"Then why don't you just try anyway? I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Alex soothed.

"OH I don't know maybe the option of getting ELECTRICUTED cross your mind?" Billy hissed.

"But, the storm almost over." Alex calmly stated. Billy looked out the window having to agree with him. The sky was beginning to clear with inviting blue skies showing underneath. _I know it's probably too soon....but, i've been waiting ALL week for this moment...._

So with a nod of his head Billy threw common sense to the wind and started to ramp up the machine. The "space bridge" sparkled once then....nothing. They waited and waited...

And waited.

Just as Billy was turning to Alex losing all hope that it would ever work...it sputtered once...then started to glow a bright blue. They continued to watch in awe, the florescent glow climbed up the wire attached to the Game Helmet giving it the same glow as everything else on the machine. Finally Billy's computer in the Lab blinked on the screen **Installation is complete. Ready for operation.**

Billy stared at the whole scene for a minute in shock then throwing his arms in a football goal stance shouted "It Worked! I can't believe it but it WORKED!"

_Oh my gosh.....it actually worked, _Alex thought in glee. That's all Alex could think at the moment then he turned to Billy and said "This calls for the handshake"

Then with Billy's glowing grin as approval they turned to each other, Alex raised his hands to match Billy's, then they clapped them together and then with Billy's left and Alex's right hand, balled them into a fists pounding them together shouting "NINJA!" laughing and screaming for joy at Billy's accomplishment.

"After two years of doing that and I still never tire of it!" Billy exclaimed laughing.

"Me neither!" Alex said between laughing along with Billy thinking, _I can still remember how that came to be..._

Alex started to remember fondly of that day when they first met when "the handshake" came to be... _My mom had been invited to a party Billy's mom was throwing and since she had a son close to my age, mom made me come along to "socialize". I had not wanted to go and made every excuse I could but mom wouldn't budge. I entered the house with Billy mom complimenting my nice clothes and sent me to where Billy and his sister with her friend were hanging out away from the grown-ups. As I entered the den I saw Crystal and Sadie on the couch watching something with looks of pure enjoyment and Billy with the look of total boredom watching along. I came and sat beside him and notice what was on the tube. I had heard of the show, It was called Transformers Animated or something but after the first two minutes I got equally as bored with Billy. Then when I saw a gold and black robot flipping in the air avoiding to get hit I couldn't help make fun by murmuring "What a goofy looking Ninja!" in my goofy low voice noticing as I said it Billy's mouth twitch in amusement. "Hush your mouth!" Sadie said good naturally, "No one makes fun of my favourite Autobot!" never keeping her eyes of the T.V. "My question is..." Billy spoke suddenly with amusement in his voice "is he just a strong and silent type or just so dumb he can't form the words." Making me laugh and the girls giving disapproving glares. That encouraged us to make fun of the rest of the Autobots which made the girls throw us out. After that we created the handshake to remember the time when we became friends and to annoy the girls by making fun of their favourite show. _

"Sadie still will glare when we do in front of her!" Billy giggled.

"Ya but we are making fun of "her favourite Autobot" so we probably deserve it." Alex stated starting to calm down. Billy then became serious along with Alex but still with a hint of a grin on his face from his accomplishment.

"Now I need you to do a favor for me." Billy stated going over to pick up one of the 3D glasses "I need you to run this over to Crystal to let her try it out." Then he handed Alex the 3D glasses.

*Sadie's House*

"No Way!" Crystal exclaimed "No Freaking WAY!

Crystal continued her rant as Sadie got extreme enjoyment out of her surprise which she proudly held on to in her right hand.

"Where in the WORLD did you get the copy of Season Three of TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED!? Crystal continued to scream "It not suppose to come out till next month!"

"I know some people and pulled some strings." Sadie stated all calm on the outside but very happy on the inside. Crystal lunged for the DVD which Sadie calmly backed out of her reached.

"Now if you will stop coming at me like it's the Holy Grail ill put it in." Sadie stated continuing her persona of being calm.

"OK. Ok." Crystal said starting to calm down. "Put in _**please**_!"

Sadie laughed at Crystal's pleading and put in the first disc saying "Let the show begin! Pressing the button to run the first episode while Crystal looked on in awe.

*Outside Sadies House*

_I can't believe I'm doing this. Billy better pay me BIG time for being his little errand boy._ Alex thought nearing Sadie's house sneaking back and placed the envelope with the 3D glasses with the note, ringing the door bell as he left. Billy had said he would have done it but made some lame excuse that he had to stay and monitor the machine to be ready when the girls put on the glasses. Alex sprinted away from the house hearing an excited shriek from the girls and smiled. _They think their excited now...they haven't seen nothing yet._

*Inside Sadies House*

Crystal had just finished "Where Is Thy Sting" (don't own) with Sadie when she heard a faint ringing coming from the back door.

"You hear that?" Crystal asked in confusion.

"Ya, It's the doorbell. Sadie acknowledged her looking more confused than Crystal, "Besides you, I'm not expecting anybody."

"I'll get it. You get the next episode ready!" Crystal said getting up in a hurry not wanting to disturb their T.V marathon. But not wanting to be rude she answered the door hoping it was just a salesperson and not a family member wanting to talk. To Crystal's surprise no one was at the door. She looked around to make sure she wasn't imagining things, then seeing no one, shrugged her shoulders ready to go back in the house. But as Crystal turned to go, she noticed something on the ground.

"What the..?" Crystal said bending over to pick up the strange envelope.

"Something wrong?" Sadie asked curiously.

"No... I just found this" Crystal showed the envelope to Sadie "On your back door step."

"What's inside?" Sadie asked getting up to look at the mysterious present.

" Let's find out." Crystal stated opening the envelope finding 3D glasses and a note. Sadie and Crystal looked at each other in total confusion until she opened up the note....

Dear Sis,

If you have received this note means that I was successful in my experiment and need your help. The glasses that you have in the letter are upgraded to allow you to go into any T.V show of your choosing where you are really IN the show where you can see and talk to anyone like a real living person. Please accept my invitation to use the glasses and my hope that you will enjoy them.

From Billy

"I can't believe him!" Crystal exclaimed. "Went behind moms back and continued to do experiments, now expects me to do the same by going along with testing his new stupid glasses!" _He's got some nerve! I should go tell mom right now..._

"Maybe we should go along." Sadie stated making Crystal look at her in complete shock.

"Sadie!" was all she could blubber out at Sadie's unexpected statement.

"Well...You and I always wanted to know what it feels like to go into our favorite shows and his punishment IS almost over so...." Sadie stopped in midsentence suddenly unsure what to say next.

Crystal was about to object from going along when... she stopped. _She's right. This could be fun...and this __**was**__ the last day of his punishment so technically he's not breaking any rules...._

With that thought still lingering in her brain Crystal nodded in agreement to Sadie, whose eyes lite up in excitement because she knew exactually what we both wanted to do.

Try this out on Transformers Animated.

"I'll go and get my clothes and shoes on." Sadie said as she ran to her room. Crystal nodded to her and proceeded to put on the glasses.

*The Lab*

It seemed like forever until the computer alerted Billy that one of the girls had finally got up the courage to test his glasses out. He hurried up to the computer turned on the program and smiled saying out loud "Show Time."

*Inside Animated*

_This is amazing! How the heck did he pull this off! _ Crystal continued to scream in her head, while on the outside stood in awe looking at the scene playing before her. The T.V had been set to "Five Servos of Doom" from Transformers Animated (don't own) to where Prowl and Lockdown were fighting. Crystal was safely at a distance of 100 yard away but she still could see it plain as day. _Sadie is going to __**love**__ this!_

*The Lab*

Billy had just sat back imagining what show they were in now when the machine suddenly glowed a bright blue than usual. He looked up in concern when, to Billy's horror, the computer screen flashed **Warning! Warning! System failure. Original programming set in place. Space bridge ready for transportation.**

"What?! NO! NO! NO!" Billy screamed alerting Alex from the other room only to come in to find the machine creating a bright blue vortex.

"Oh sh....BILLY GET BACK!!" Alex screamed but it was too late. Billy had already trip and fell being sucked into the swirling blue vortex. Alex tried to run up and grab his arm but he was already gone and the vortex closed in on itself causing Alex to be pushed back from the pressure into a wall and knocked back passing out.

*In Animated*

_Sadie better get here quick! It almost over and she'll be...._ Before Crystal could think anymore suddenly the world around her started to darken . "What's going on?!" she screeched looking around until noticing her hands. They were starting to Digitize!! Like just disappear! Crystal tried to take the glasses of but when she did it was like Crystal was between worlds where she could see Sadie run in the room looking concerned and also people in the cartoon look up at her sudden outburst. Crystal tried to call for help but all I could do was...

*Sadie's Room*

Sadie had just laced up her right shoe when she heard Crystal screech something in concern. Worried Sadie ran into the room to see something she would not soon forget...Crystal was disappearing. There wasn't any way else to describe what Sadie was seeing go before her horror stricken eyes. It looked like she was just Digitizing into nothing and was looking more and more faded. She looked Sadie's way and she lunged at her screaming "JUST HOLD ON CRYSTAL I'LL HELP YOU!" But Crystal didn't hear Sadie or just wasn't listening because at that moment Crystal had chosen to give a blood curdling scream before disappearing altogether. Leaving Sadie holding an arm full of air and in total confusion wondering what in the world had just happened but not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

**Me: Oh... a cliff hanger!! **

**Billy: What did you do!? *spins further down the vortex***

**Crystal: Billy! *cries* Velvet Iron you better fix this! * starts to disappear again***

**Me: I will! I will! *****runs for help* Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck in the Middle with You

**Me: Hey everybody im back and with another chapter for you! I promise this time I wont jump from place to place. I realize now that it was a little confusing so ill tone that part down a little. Anyway on with the show! I don't anything except my OC's! Everything else is owned by Hasbro!**

**Authors Note: If you have read this story before I changed it please read the bottom of this page. Please and Thank You! If not please enjoy this next chaper!**

Chapter 3: Stuck in the Middle with You

*The Lab*

Alex woke up hearing a sound..._what is that? Wait my...cell phone? Billy! _he stood up trying to wave off the dizziness as he went to grab his cell phone hoping by some miracle that Billy had been able to call him. As Alex looked on the screen his hope was dashed away by Sadie's picture staring right back at him. He answered hoping not to hear any more bad news. Turns out Alex's luck was just not working that day.

"ALEX! ARE YOU OK?! WHAT HAPPENED?! IS BILLY THERE?! I NEED TO TALK TO HIM! Sadie's frantic voice screamed in Alex's ear adding on more pain in his head than Alex wanted to deal with.

"Ok Ok...calm down. Yes i'm Ok, I can't really remember what happen and I don't...know...where...Billy Is." Alex said with each word getting lower and lower till the last two words were above a whisper.

"What do you mean by you **can't** remember and **Where's Billy**. Sadie stated at first in concern then in at the end with anger in each syllable.

"I don't know." Alex said fear dripping from his vocals. Sadie must have taken pity on him because her voice changed instantly back to concern saying

"I'll be right over. Where are you?"

Alex froze. _Ah man! What do I do? Even if Billy has "gone to a better place" no way would he forgive me if I let one of the girls in here! I gotta think...._

"No you stay where you are. It will be easier for me to just come to your house since you know i'm horrible for giving directions. Ok?" Alex replied.

"Ok but be careful and tell me what happened as soon as you get here!" Sadie answered.

"Sure, I'll be right over!" Alex bumbled out. Then they both gave their goodbyes and while he hung up the phone Alex took a good look around the Laboratory. It was a mess even worse than it had been originally. Papers were scattered everywhere on the wet floor, the Labs sink was busted explaining the damp floor, wires were sparking, the room was dark with a weird chill and to top it all off Alex was soaking wet from all the water on the floor. Alex knew he shouldn't leave the room in such a horrible condition but at that moment he wasn't all concerned about the mess. All Alex wanted at that moment was for Billy to walk in the room and make a joke about the mess his new machine had made but sadly it that just wouldn't happen. So with a turn of his heels Alex bolted out the door running for Sadie's.

Alex had just gotten thru the door when Sadie literally attacked him bumbling out what happened to Crystal.

"Then she just disappeared! How do you explain that?" Sadie said in a rhetorical question. Then noticing Alex dampness she raised her right eyebrow saying "What happened to you and why are you all wet?"

So with a deep inhale of air he explained what happen at the Lab leaving out where the Lab was located. Then with a big huff finished saying

"Then he just got sucked in and before I could help I was knocked back passing out!

Sadie didn't freak out like Alex had thought she would when she heard they had a Secret Lab somewhere and Billy being missing too. Sadie just sat there like a stone and was gray as one too. Then she got up, walked over to her porch door, and stared out to the back yard not really looking at the yard but lost in deep thought.

"Just answer me this..." Sadie finally said barley above the whisper then turned to Alex "do you think they are still alive?"

Alex looked up at Sadie's face show an emotion he had never seen before. A look of ...loss, guilt and Alex didn't like it. He was glad he had a positive answer to give her.

"Yes..." Alex started seeing a glimmer of hope in Sadie's eyes, "What I think what happened is Billy got the idea for his machine from your girls show Transformers or something..."

"You mean the space bridges?" Sadie interrupted.

"Yes, and what I think happened was when he turned it on he forgot to program it to allow a person to enter the dimension half way but instead it reverted to transporting people ALL the way to other worlds so..."

"Now Crystal and Billy are stuck in the last show they were watching that is actually a real dimension!" Sadie interrupted the second time then in a rush said "Quick tell me the last show you guys were watching!"

"We'll Billy was monitoring the machine so he couldn't have been watching anything and I had run in the other room in to get my shot gun for my next turn and so I wasn't watching anything either." Alex said thinking.

"Wait...why did you need a shot gun?" Sadie asked confused.

"We'll you see...Billy and I thought it be funny if when you girls were enjoying the glasses we would go to Transformers and shoot Starscream in the aft as they call it. Then when he would turn to get the Autobot who had shot him we would have the fake Optimus Prime we made to look like he had shot him. Then after Starscream would get done with one of his stupid speeches and finally shoot "Optimus" and "Kill" him we would make a distress call of Starscream and when the real Optimus would show up we wanted to see the look of Starscream's face when he realized he had been pranked." Alex finished.

Sadie looked like she didn't know if to laugh or get angry at their stunt but Sadie must have chosen the latter because she said

"Who in their right mind would do something so dangerous and stupid?" Before Alex could answer she continued "Leave it to you and Billy to come up with something like that! Let me ask you this... what would have happen if the glasses had not chosen to work that time and you were stuck to face Starscream ALONE!"

"Huh I never thought about that..." He said now thinking twice about their "prank"

"No you didn't. You and Billy **never** do." Sadie replied in part awe and disgust at his explanation.

"Any way were off the subject of who what we were all watching last." Alex stated happy to change the subject, "What were you girls doing when _it_ happened?"

"We were..." Then Sadie suddenly stopped realizing something.

"What? You were What?" Alex replied in concern. Sadie didn't answer, instead she went over and picked up a DVD case with the words Transformers Animated Season Three asking

"Alex, what would happen to them if they were transported but from a DVD? Would the just disappear if it ended?"

"No, I don't think so the dimension does go by the same story line as the show but you can enter it from any direction and get the same world be it DVD or regular T.V programming." Alex replied then added " But, since it is a dimension it doesn't have to go by "the rules" of the show."

"I don't understand..so your saying the Transformers Animated we watch may not be the same as this "alter dimension" and the episodes we watch may not be the same?" Sadie asked confused.

"We'll yes and no.. the characters are the same with look and personality but the episode can be changed if..." Alex replied.

"Something or certain someone's were to enter the dimension." Sadie finished for him. Alex nodded in agreement. They looked at each other for a long moment before saying in unison  
"We gotta get them outta there!" and Sadie reached for her cell phone.

*Somewhere in Time and Space*

_Ouch my head! Man what happened? Where am I?_ Crystsl thought starting to come to looking around for something familiar like Sadie's face looking down at her in concern asking if she was Ok. Unfortunately all Crystal could see was nothing but...

Cold. Hard. Blackness.

Crystal cried out in fear hoping for someone to answer. No one did._ Ah man! What if im blind! You just wait Billy ill get you son of a.... _Before she could think anymore "nice" things towards her brother Crystal suddenly wasn't floating anymore.

I was Falling. Fast.

Suddenly the blackness around her turned a dark blue with stars all around. _Stars? What the..._ Then out of nowhere Crystal hit ground. Hard. Thankfully it was only grass, she'd had hate to wonder what would have happened if she had hit pavement. They would have probably had to scrape her off the next morning if there was anything left of Crystal the splattered pancake.

"Ouch" Crystal managed to moan face down in the grass. The little miracle she had received from landing in grass still left her with a couple of scrapes and bruises to add to her collection of oh so many. Crystal leaned up spitting out grass from her mouth and took a good look around. But before she could get a good bearing on where in the world (pun intended) she was is at that moment her brother decided to "pop" in. Crystal watched her brother with amusement as he screamed all the way down and landed with a big thud a few feet away from her.

"Thanks for _**dropping**_in" Crystal said with sarcasm dripping from her voice then became serious "You Ok?"

"Ium fume" he replied while spitting out a mouth full of grass.

Crystal leaned over and helped him to his feet. Then I remembered why and who had put her in this situation and pushed him right back down in a small puddle of water and grass.

"Hey! What was that for?" He replied to her sudden actions.

"For looping me in to your little _**experiment**_ and getting us ALMOST KILLED!" Crystal shouted in anger. For a moment he sat there, and then Billy got up slowly to make sure she wouldn't push him again but Crystal had already turned her back on him examining her surroundings. It was weird. It all looked like.... we'll a cartoon. The buildings, the streets with lights, the Sumdac tower... wait a minute. Crystal looked a little closer, realized what she was seeing, froze in shock.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked concerned noticing Crystal's sudden non movement "Why are you so white and...HOW DID YOU BECOME A CARTOON!?" She turned around to notice her brother paled face but...it wasn't her brother. _Wait yes it is...he's just a..._

"I was about to ask you the same question!" Crystal replied, trying to not look down at herself and failing. Crystals eyes widen in shock as she looked down at what was her same body but just in cartoon form. The only difference was her body was more curved, Caucasian skin was lightly tanned and her hair was more a darker chocolate brown. Crystal looked up seeing her brother doing the same thing. What Crystal noticed about him was his ocean blue eyes were sharper, his muscles more pronounced, his hair a darker brown and he had a nice dark tan from his original pale Caucasian skin.

"This is too **weird**!" Billy exclaimed looking up at her with a worried quiver asked "Where **are **we?"

"I think I know where..." Crystal replied then pointing to her right "Look."

Billy looked in the direction of where the finger was pointing. Upon looking at the direction he shrugged his shoulders saying "It just a stupid building."

"That _**stupid**_ building you're talking about is the SUMDAC TOWER! Crystal shouted in annoyance.

"So What?" Billy replied annoyed at her simple statement that, obviously, meant nothing to him but explained everything to Crystal. She breathed a huge sigh and tried to get him up to speed.

"Come on Billy!" She replied trying to help him come up with the answer "What show do Sadie and I watch that has a HUGE building called the Sumdac Tower?"

Billy broke into a smile, finally knowing the answer, he said cheerfully "We'll you watch..." then he froze as Crystal had done losing all the cheeriness in his voice. Billy's eyes sudden became big realizing what he was just about to say. Then with pain in his voice screamed

"TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED! WE ARE IN TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED!? "

"Yes I think so." Crystal stated glad he was up to speed but in shock from what it meant. Billy's face distorted in to painful realization saying

"You-u mean with the giant robots that fight against each other?"

"The very same" Crystal replied sounding calm but was shaking so hard she had to go sit on a nearby bench. Billy who looked white as a sheet sat next to her on the bench. We sat there together for a moment in disbelief till finally Crystal laughed making Billy jump. Then she slapped her knees getting up saying

"OK Billy. That's enough...jokes over."

"What?" Billy's simply replied.

"Come on" Crystal said betweens giggles "Where's Alex with the camera?"

"What are you talking about?" Billy said in confusion of Crystal's strange behaviour. She wasn't buying it.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Crystal replied annoyed. "That was a good try but did you actually think I would believe all this?"

"Believe what?" Billy stated looking at her like she had lost my mind. Again Crystal wasn't buying it.

"Ok Billy this isn't funny anymore! Turn off all the little illusion machines making this look so real, I'm getting tired of it and I want to go home." Crystal replied starting to get really angry at his little innocent act that was surprisingly sounded sincere. _But this was impossible! No way could any of this be real!_

"I'm not doing a prank this time Crystal! This is real!" Billy retorted getting up coming towards her. Crystal looked at him confused. Billy had played many a prank on her in the past but usually by now he'd be one the floor rolling in laughter. He didn't look the least bit amused now and kind of looked afraid. Crystal was about to call him some not so nicely names when she heard a noise towards the left like metal clanking then...(don't own)

"Lockdown! I thought you were behind this!" Crystal heard recognizing Prowls voice immediately "Until you showed me Lugnut's mod!"

"Thought that would throw you off the scent! But I really didn't need that gyro stabilizer." She then overheard Lockdown while the more they spook the whiter she got.

"Which you stole from your own _**ship**_!" Prowl hissed towards, what Crystal knew from watching the show, Sentinel. She turned towards her brother who had been listening in also. Then looked at him and with a death stare hissed "Fix. This." Ignoring the rest of what was going on.

"I can't" Billy replied making Crystal turn red with anger saying

"Why?"

"Because the glasses are broken and the good ones are with Alex and Sadie has a pair also" Billy blubbered stepping back step by step away from her. That was It .Making me do this experiment and not have an escape plan? Ya, He was going to get it.

"You have 5 seconds to run" Crystal hissed low very threating.

"Huh?" Billy stated concerned.

"Four seconds" Crystal replied. Billy must have realized she was serious because he bolted but turned saying "But I thought You liked the show!"

"I do. But that's not why i'm angry. IM angry because I am stuck in a world I only thought I'd watch on T.V shows and a brother who was STUPID enough to forget to make a plan B!" She replied threatening "Oh by the way you're time is up."

With a look of pure fear Billy turned and ran for his life screaming down the street. Crystal followed letting her temper get the best of her screaming "THAT RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN! AND JUST KEEP ON RUNNING YOU IDIOT! CAUSE I DONT PLAN ON STOPPING!

"But I didn't mean too! And you shouldn't take out your anger on me! Billy blubbered out while still running away from Crystal as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I DONT CARE IF YOU MEANT TOO! AND DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO ESPICALLY SINCE IM THE ONE...Chasing...after...you?" She replied slowing down and looked up in fear making her brother look behind at her.

"You Ok?" Billy asked concerned. But Crystal wasn't listening to him. She was looking ahead of him to the scene that was only two feet in front of them. Billy followed her direction of eyesight and saw it too.

Lockdown and Prowl were there. Right. In. Front. Of. Them.

Billy and Crystal were so much in fear that they never noticed the faint ringing from a cell phone...

*Back at Sadie's House*

Come on Billy pick up! Sadie said in annoyance and concern. She had first tried Crystal's phone first but had quickly remembered something after the third time of going to her voice mail. _We had made that stupid pack about no cell phones while we watched our marathon and Crystal had obviously kept the promise. Just our luck that the one time we needed our phone was the time we had forbade their use. _

"I can't get a hold of Billy's cell either." Sadie huffed in annoyance after Billy's cell phone for the fourth time went to voicemail.

"Keep trying!" Alex said encouragingly. "It's not like we can do anything else."

She nodded in agreement trying, once again, to get a hold of Billy. But the same thing happened and Sadie growled annoyed to hear Billy's voice mail repeat it's recorded message. _This is stupid. Where are they? I wish we could do something..._

"Maybe we can!" She exclaimed making Alex jump.

"Can what?" He questioned.

"Help them!" Sadie replied furthering Alex's questioning.

"How?" Alex said. She didn't answer but only moved in the direction of the table and picked up the 3D glasses that were supposed to be her pair. Then turning to Alex said,

"By using these."

If Sadie had given her best acting she would of not been able to portray the pure disbelief on Alex's face at the moment he realized what Sadie was saying. Then with a high pitch voice blubbered,

"NO NO NO! No WAY am I going to use those things after what happened to Crystal and Billy!"

"Yes you are." Sadie stated calmly. Then with lighting reflexes Sadie did not know she possessed, revealed the second pair of glasses hidden behind her back and with a high pitched screech of "YOUR CRAZY!" from Alex she put the glasses on him. But before he could ripe them off Sadie turned Transformers Animated on putting on her glasses and they both disappeared before each other eyes transporting whose knows where but hoping they were alive to see it.

*Into Animated*

The first thing Sadie saw was.... we'll blackness. Then the world sped up around her and she landed somewhere with a thud. Sadie opened her eyes to find them staring at green from the grass. She sat up only to be knocked down by the weight of Alex's body come down on her.

"Get. Off." Sadie growled.

Alex must have gotten the message because he was off in an instant.

"Sorry" Alex mumbled.

"Tell that to my bruised back." Sadie said cringing from the strain to get up and finally succeed only from a helping hand from Alex. As she stretched her sore body Sadie took a good look around and....it looked just like the cartoon. _What did I expect? To look like our world? Ya Sadie, get with the program. _

"Wow this is SO COOL!" Alex exclaimed, "I look COOL TOO!"

Sadie turned around to notice what she had already expected....they looked like cartoons. But unlike the "real" world her Cherokee skin was a shade darker and her hair a more crows black color. On top of that Sadie's willowy figure was a lot more limber. Alex on the other hand looked a lot different manly because his bleached blonde hair more white and his brown eyes brighter, his lighter Caucasian skin more pronounced and he had more of a runners long, bow legged body than originally. _But it's still..._

"Fascinating!' Sadie replied in awe at how dramatic their changes were. Alex must of agreed because his only acknowledgment was a hard nod making Sadie think of the bobble head dolls the boys had everywhere in their rooms.

"You look so different!" Alex exclaimed "I look different!"

"We'll what did you expect? We are in a cartoon you know so the only sensible outcome was for us to be animated like everything else." Sadie replied calmly.

"But, how are we supposed to find Billy and Crystal if they are cartoons? Alex asked with a quiver in his voice.

"I don't know." Sadie stated trying to sound positive, "Maybe they will come to us."

That must have soothed Alex because he gave a small smirk saying "We'll at least we don't have to deal with the big, stupid ....."

Before Alex could finish we heard a loud boom behind us before the ground beneath vibrate slightly. Sadie turned around quickly widening her eyes to what she was seeing _Oh my gosh it's..._

"_Robots_!" Sadie heard Alex bauble out in fear._ Great Alex, You HAD to mention the no robots! _But unlike Alex she knew the "robots" names that were three feet in front of her. There was Prowl,_ Oh man not him ANYBODY but him! _fighting Lockdown, Sentinal pinned down by the Ramjet (lying Starscream clone) and...

"BILLY! CRYSTAL!" Sadie screeched noticing two small frozen bodies almost right on top on Prowl and Lockdown.

"What?" Alex asked confused. She grabbed him and turned him towards the direction of their friends.

"Over there! You see them!" Sadie yelled calming down a little.

"Ya, I do! There ALIVE?! Alex cried in relief.

"Yes!" Sadie replied sounding like she was answering him but actually giving out a cheer to see them safe...almost. Alex quickly changed from relieved to concern shouting

"How are we gonna help them?"

She didn't answer. _Come on Sadie THINK! Um maybe if we can try to sneak past Prowl _Sadie gave a pleasurable shudder from the sound of his name _NO! FOCUS! Now sneak past Him and Lockdown maybe they won't notice us and we can slip by without any of the Autobots or anyone else asking us questions. Because I am not going to be the one to explain why a bunch of teenagers are out in the dark of night, with no car, and at a baseball field. That would Not look good! Besides, It doesn't look like they are paying attention to us....wait what is Lockdown doing..._

Sadie looked over noticing that in "the scene" Prowl was talking to Lockdown about their old Sense, that Ramjet was circling around to pin Prowl down. She gasped realizing what would happen if he did that..._Prowl would be helpless! Then Lockdown could make the killing blow and..._

"Prowl!" Sadie yelled on accident from the sheer thought of....that happening.

"Shut Up!" Alex hissed pulling her down away from view behind a near tree. "Do you WANT them to see us?!"

Sadie wasn't listening, all she could do was watch while Ramjet crept closer and closer to Prowl. _What a croc of Crap! This is NOT in the script and they can't...wait didn't Alex say the dimension went by its "own rules"? But that is so UNFAIR! Can't Prowl hear him? Come on Prowl! Look behind you!_ But obviously Prowl did not her my silent cries because Ramjet was two inches away from him. Sadie whimpered then gave low angry growl and her eyebrows pinched together in anger because that was what she felt.

Burning. Searing. Anger.

_That tears it...I'm not going to let Lockdown get away with this ...but how can I...Alex's gun...perfect...I WILL NOT let Prowl die..._

"Not on my watch Loser!" Sadie hissed and with another show of quick reflexes grabbed Alex's gun from its holster, aimed it dead center of Ramjets right optic and fired.

It only took two seconds for the bullet to reach Ramjet's optic. When it did he yelped grabbing his right optic in what Sadie pictured was searing pain giving Prowl enough time to look behind him in surprise to see Ramjet rolling of the ground shouting

"Don't Get it Out! Don't Get it out! DON"T GET IT OUT! Oh Slag it DOESN'T HURTS!"

The scene was comical, so comical in fact that Alex started to laugh so loud that all the robots looked in our direction. Sadie tried to tap Alex lightly on the shoulder with her hand to make him stop hissing,

"Shut up Alex! It not funny! Shut up!"

But Alex would not stop laughing even actually harder when Ramjet howled

"You! A FILTHY ORGANIC didn't hurt ME! THAT'S POSSIBLE!"

Giving Sadie time to notice the gun still in her hand and Ramjet staring at her. But instead of showing her true emotions Sadie calmly looked him straight in the optic menacingly. Lockdown growled in annoyance at their presence and came towards Sadie and the still laughing Alex. She turned to Alex and slapped him behind his head getting a resounding yelp in reply. That must have knocked him back to his sense because he looked up in time to see Lockdown starting to sprint toward them and his laughter turned straight to silence. Prowl tried to come after Lockdown to help them but liar Starscream had evidently recovered because he had pinned Prowl down from behind giving Prowl to only look horrified as Lockdown came closer and closer. He shouted something like "Run" but he was too far to for Sadie to hear.

"Alex" Sadie stated in calm which she did not feel "Run"

Alex obediently did what she said and bolted over to where Crystal and Billy who had started to run toward them in a feeble attempt to help. Sadie tried running also but was designed for stealth not incredible speed like Alex which made her the last person running and the first person for Lockdown to grab. That must have been the moment Crystal's vocal decided to work because as she neared them she looked back in terror and screamed,

"SADIE LOOK OUT!"

Sadie turned but he took her by surprise and was so quick that Sadie only gave a yelp in pain before being lifted up to Lockdown's burning red optics. At that moment Sadie wanted to pee in her pants from the sheer terror of what he could do to her but instead held it in glaring right back at him._ I won't give him the satisfaction..I have never given that for any man..._

"Let her Go Lockdown!" She heard Prowl yell now in ear shot.

"Yes I do think so Autobot scum and don't punish her for not shooting me!" Ramjet shouted.

Sadie squirmed in Lockdowns tight grip wavering her calmness slightly but soon regained it by giving a quick glare to Ramjet and a look of concern towards Prowl which made the little Autobot to smirk. Here she was a little "fragile" (_I beg to differ)_ organic trapped in an angry Deception's grasp and She was worried about a trained Ninja Autobot's safety.

"Better stop squirming. If you know what's good for you." Lockdown said with a hint of anger making Sadie stop her resistance immediately and put a smirk on Lockdowns face.

"You learn quick organic" he said haughtily "Got a Name?"

"Nunya" Sadie replied

"Huh?" Lockdown asked confused making her smile.

"Its stands for None of You dang business Jerk!" Sadie replied all the while smirking and putting a small frown on Lockdowns face. A hint of a small laugh came from Prowl, I huff from Ramjet and a good guffa and "Nice one" from Alex and Billy. Even Crystal cracked a smile which said something. But evidently Lockdown was not in the mood because he shook her slightly saying

"You got quite a mouth on Ya organic and that's not such a good thing. Especially since IM the one holding YOU."

Sadie leaned forward replying "I don't think so." which made Lockdown look at her like all my gears were not in check while Sadie nodded to Billy giving Billy enough time to shoot Ramjet in the left optic. He howled once more in pain screaming about how it was "possible that it happened Again that a "filthy organic" didn't shoot him", loosening his grip on Prowl. Then Alex tossed up his gun that Sadie had dropped during their "jog" from Lockdown and she grabbed it raising it up towards Lockdowns face. He gave a haughty sneer saying

"You think I'm not on to your little plan? Did you honestly think I would stand here and let you shoot me in the face?"

Sadie gave him an impassive face and cooked the gun.

"Not exactly." She replied before quickly aiming the gun at his hook hand and fired the loose gear she had noticed before. He howled in pain letting Sadie slip through his fingers free. She landed on the ground with a big huff and looked up satisfied seeing Lockdown shielding his hook glaring down at me. Sadie shrugged her shoulders innocently murmuring

"What?"

"You little glitch!" he hissed getting up, coming once more towards Sadie. However, this time he was unsuccessful because as he neared her Lockdown was blindsided by a large black and gold figure. Sadie knew instantly who it was as he gave small smirk as Lockdown went tumbling away cursing a blue streak. She looked up smirking as Prowl looked down returning the smirk saying

"Nice move"

"Tha-" Sadie started to reply when Lockdown interrupted charging after the both of them. Prowl leaned over scooping her up and jumped out of Lockdowns way. _Oh my- ok ok keep it together Sadie! Yes prowl is HOLDING you but DO NOT SCREAM! Just keep your "Look but don't touch" saying about men in check here. Remember what happened last time you forgot that..... _Sadie succeeded in keeping her silent promise...but just barely. Prowl looked down to see if she was safe when Ramjet grabbed immobile Sentinal once more and lifted up into the air. But before he could get away a streak of fire and then a streak of wind zoomed past him. He screeched

"What the Spark was that!" when Jetfire and Jetstorm speed towards Ramjet, transformering, and then combining their attacks on him. That sent Ramjet and trapped Sentinal plummeting to the ground with a big thud while the twins aimed their weapons towards them. Sadie turned her head to see Crystals face turn stark white when Optimus and Jazz came speeding up and transformering, cornering Ramjet. She gave a small, sarcastic, giggle which Prowl looked down at her in his arms confused._ Oh look lover boy Prime is here...Crystal must be so excited..._

"Step away from the Autobot" Optimus said. Sadie already knew what Ramjet would say next noticing Crystal give a small gasp upon hearing Optimus talk. _If I think I like Prowl get a load of pale face girly fan over there...._

"What?! This isn't my Autobot; I'm just...holding him for a friend." Ramjet replied.

Prowl let Sadie down gently and ran towards Lockdown beginning to give him quite a pounding. Then when Lockdown was on the ground Prowl hissed

"Give me Yokotron's helmet!"

Lockdown obliged and not seeing the whole episode yet, Sadie thought it was all over.

She was wrong.

It happened all so quickly, one moment Prowl was looking victorious holding the helmet, and the next he was tangled up in some sort of cloth rope trapped. Sadie reached for Alex's gun ready to shoot once more but Lockdown was to quick and tossed Prowl over himself putting Prowl in the cross fire to where she couldn't shot. Sadie cursed silently at her bad timing and watched while Lockdown slowly got up. Prowl tried to get free but just couldn't.

"The more you struggle the faster that bobby trapped helmet will keep crushing you into scrap." Lockdown replied pressing a series of buttons on his left arm. "But I'll take your modes before it finishes the job"

_No way bounty hunter! That's not going to happen!_ Sadie crept closer to get a good shot while Lockdown was busy lowering his ship. But he must have seen her coming because as Sadie neared Prowl, he swatted her. Hard. So hard that Sadie hit a near bye building and crumbled to the ground unable to move. The last thing she saw was Prowl shout "No!" while Lockdown hoist him up into the ship. _No...Prowl...Try to get up...come on...I...can't...i'm so sorry Prowl...what do I expect...this always happens to me..._ Then Sadie saw nothing but blackness.

"Sadie!" Crystal screech watching helplessly while her best friend got tossed like an oversized rag doll. She saw here crumble to the ground not moving and tears rolled down her face while imaging the worst. _Sadie! This CANT be happening! This is supposed to be a funny show and action packed! Not a killing spree.....but why Sadie...because...of..._

"Lockdown" Crystal hissed turning in anger but was too late. Lockdown was already gone hoisting up the last of struggling Prowl. Without the main reason for her aggression, I tried to find another target and found it.

Ramjet.

Billy and Alex were right beside her in a trance watching the Autobots try to get Ramjet to let go of Sentinel.

"Hold still Autobots we can work this out in a friendly matter." Ramjet said still holding on to Sentinal and still firing. _You lying little cretin..._

Jetfire and Jetstorm transformed into their combined alter mode and Jazz went in for a hit. Both boys laughed as liar Starscream kept moving to where Sentinal kept getting hit screeching "Ou!" every time. Crystal slapped them both in the back of the heads to keep them quiet, figuring out a way to help the Autobots. She soon found her answer seeing that the switches to the big baseball field head lights were near for her to use.

"Perfect." Crystal whispered sneaking past the Autobots and stood near the switch ready to make a move.

"What are you doing?!" Billy hissed concerned for her safety, "Get back over here!"

"No." Was Crystals simple reply as Billy gave an disapproving frown._ He should talk..._

She turned back to the fighting noticing Optimus take out his grapple and wrap it around Sentinal trying to pull him free. Sadly Ramjet held on and the next moment turned on his boosters lifting the three of them into the air. Acting quickly she screamed

"Hey Stupid!" to which Ramjet looked back for a second with Sentinal in hand and Optimus looking around also. Optimus shouted

"Get to Safety." To which Crystal's reply was

"Shield your optics!" to which she turned on the baseball lights, which gave Optimus the message and he obliged to her request. Liar Starscream, however, was to slow and with a howl of pain and "NO!" grabbed his optics, sending Optimus and Sentinal plummeting to the ground. Crystal watched in amusement as Optimus landed unharmed feet first on the ground and Sentinal...head first into the ground. That got Alex and Billy really in hysterics to the point Billy was on the ground almost in pain from the hard laughter. Crystal would have laughed to if she had not been getting over her temper and had not notice Sadie move slightly and look up disoriented. Quickly reliving her temper for good, rushed over and landed knees first on the ground helping Sadie lean up. She got past her knees before suddenly looking around mumbling,

"Where's Prowl? Is he hurt? Are You Guys and the Autobots Ok?"

"Is Prowl Hurt?" Crystal asked rhetorically in amazement. "Are WE hurt? Honey let's focus on you to see if you're good first, then we'll worry about your Ninja boyfriend and the others Ok?

Sadie smiled at her little teasing as she hoisted her up and helped Sadie to her feet. As Crystal half carried her over to nearby bench she saw Sadie look up with relief whispering

"Prowl!"

She looked in the same direction to see, sure enough, Lockdown falling out of his ship while Prowl was landing softly behind, unhurt, on the baseball field. Crystal made sure Sadie was out of harm's way before running over to the boys, Billy and Alex, to tell them that they better go before we got caught. But as Crystal neared the spot where she last saw them, Crystal looked on in horror to find her brother and Alex, running towards Ramjet; guns in hand shooting at him helping Jetfire and Jetstorm keep him pinned down. _You guys are so stupid...wait...weren't me and Sadie doing the exact same thing? Oh..._

Crystal stood back to stop and think on that when she noticed Optimus an Jazz lifting the Score board off its hinges and aim it to where Ramjet was. But the screen was big enough to not only take out Ramjet, but Lockdown, Prowl and

"Billy! Alex! Get back!" Crystal shouted running towards them in fear for their lives when she looked back to see the Score board coming. She reached her brother and Alex just in time to pull them towards her and position herself on top of them in a protective manner waiting for the inedible. And waited and waited...

Crystal looked up in a desperate attempt for one last look when she saw bunches of rocks and debris floating around them. Crystal stood in the same position until she saw all the other Autobots coming toward them and Jazz said in awe

"Woa Bro, P over M"

Crystal suddenly stood up realizing they were ok and grabbed the two boys dragging them silently away to where Sadie was and hopefully out of site.

**Me: There another Chapter done! *wipes sweat off brow***

**Sadie: Took you long enough! It's been over a week!**

**Me: Hey! It's not my fault! A LOT of family came over for Thanksgiving including two cute college boys thanks to my Cousin! **

**Sadie: Oh...**

**Me: Ya...and to Top it all off I got A COLD!**

**Sadie: That stinks! Anyway Review Please!**

_**Authors Note:Read If you have read this story before and are confused. If you haven't please ignore this....**_

**Alright, First things first. We'll I took Mskatee's advice and took the Mary Sue Test online and...I didn't do all that bad. But I did get a 53 when 33-55 is a Mary Sue. So I may have a beginning of a Mary Sue army in my hands.**

**All my OC's: Ouch :**(

**Me: Agreed. But they said that Morpheus from the Sandman comics scored a whopping 70 points and he is a very good round out character so I guess it comes down to what you think a Mary Sue is. So if you any of you are still reading my story after this I will tell you personally that I appreciate all the reviews and tips along the way. They have really helped me a lot. And I promise to try not to make my characters into an army of Mary Sues....hopefully. Let's just say I'll try my hardest not to make my characters too perfect (or to crazy!) and with help along the way I'm sure it will get better. Besides, I have been having a lot of fun coming up with flaws that my OC's will have.**

**All my OC's: Oh NO! 0_o **

**Me: Oh yes! ****And I reread my story and I got so confused MYSELF by all the different POV's so while I have this cold and have nothing really to do I decided to take the story apart and put it in more of a third person view and put more background to show a little bit more of my characters we'll character is the word I can come up with. For example I want to show Crystal's weakness to her temper and so you saw her getting ticked more than the other characters. Anyway I just wanted to give you all an heads up so you not all looking at your computer like it's gone crazy or you have..but I can't guarantee that...haha..That's a joke. **

**One more thing I put the Authors Note in here because I know from experiance when you see one of your Favorite stories update only to find its an Author's Note! It's Fustrating and so i elimenated that...somewhat. So folks that's all I have left to say! And again Thanks for all the help!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dont Be Stupid

**Me: Time for another Chapter! Yea *claps hands* Now if You read my Author's Note on Chapter Three you know that I changed the story up a little. **

**Crystal:*suspiosus* What do you mean "changed" the story?**

**Me: Well for starters no more POV's anymore but more in a Third Person format so it's less confusing and I took Mskatee's advice to take a Mary Sue test and...I scored 53 when a Mary Sue is 33-55. So i'll try to not have my OC's turn into a Mary Sue army to wreck havoc on the Fanfiction universe.**

**Crystal: Huh...So you're saying were different now? *comes towards her threatingly* **

**Me: Yes...*backs up cautiously* but not totally....like you still deal with your temper....**

**Crystal: I don't have a Temper! *starts to get angry* **

**Me: Then how do you explain your "indecent" with chasing Billy down the street screaming all the way to only cause you BOTH to get in danger with the Deceptions?**

**Crystal: I call it my brother being stupid and dumb *whispers* But not as dumb as yours...**

**Me: *overhears* What? *turns towards the reader* Excuse me while I talk some sense into my OC will you and enjoy the Chapter. **

***faintly you hear as they walk away***

**Me: *motherly tone* You better watch your tone with me! I CREATED you!**

**Crystal: And that was your FIRST smart Idea since you were born! **

***They continue to fight while they walk away***

Chapter 4: Don't Be Stupid

"Come on! We gotta get outta here!" Crystal whispered while helping Sadie to her feet. Billy gave Sadie a concerned look over whispering,

"I don't think she can handle it Crystal." He then looked down at her leg examining it "I don't think it's broken but it has to be bruised..." Just then Sadie spook up slurred

"I'm fine, but why are there two of you? One's bad enough!"

"Not to mention a concussion." Billy replied to Sadie's babbling.

"I know! But if the Autobots find us they'll ask us questions!" Crystal whispered looking around for any sign of the said Autobots, "And I for one have NOT thought of a good explanation to us being here and..." She suddenly stopped blushing slightly.

"You running after me screaming, again, losing your temper?" Billy finished which Crystals reply was glaring at him saying curtly

"I DID NOT lose my temp-..." But before she finished Billy gave her a "are you kidding" look which she relented sighing continuing,

"Ok...maybe I did..." Crystal became sheepish whispering "Sorry about that"

"Already forgave you" He replied then with a hint of humour continued "I should be use to it by now." Which Crystal replied by giving a small smile in thanks. Then Alex suddenly spook up saying

"Uh guys, I hate to break up this cozy brother and sister moment but..." Crystal and Billy looked at Alex's sweating face who pointed to the right, "We have company!"

He was right. The Autobots, whom after cuffing up Ramjet and saw Lockdown escape in his ship and helped Sentinel out of the ground (Crystal had to cover both the boys mouth from laughing when that was going on) had come looking for the little "heroes" that had helped them during the fight. They were now very close to where the gang was and, if looking closely, would surely spot them. They overheard Optimus say

"You found them yet?"

"No bro, nothing here!" Jazz replied.

"We'll when you find them alert me first! I want to know the filthy organics that Dared to laugh at me!" Sentinel said curtly. Crystal had to give the boys the Death glare to make them not burst out in giggles at Sentinels statement. Which they all knew was partly out of embarrassment of being humiliated by Decepticons,then to top it off, laughed at the thing he despised the most. Organics.

"You do know they have names for themselves." Prowl stated.

"Whatever." Sentinel curtly replied not even noticing the human slang that came out of his vocals. The rest of the Autobots looked at each other shaking their heads quietly returning to finding the kids.

She motioned Billy over to help her with Sadie who had started to lose consciousness. That was not good, if Sadie did have a concussion, falling asleep would do a lot more serious damage. Leaving the rest of the gang only one option if that happened, to take her to the hospital. Even with Billy having some form of a smart brain he "sometimes" used, let's face it; he had no clue about medical stuff like injuries. Sure he knew how to check for broken or bruised limbs and knew how to treat most outward injuries like cuts but beyond that, he was clueless. Which pretty much defined Billy...smart but clueless at most times. Not to mention him being a stupendous flirt..but let's not even get started on that.

Billy hoisted Sadie on his back caring her piggy back style trying to shake Sadie awake but not to where she would blurt out more rubbish.

It didn't work.

"When did I get so tall? Man...those vitamins mom gave me since I was two must have all the sudden decide to work!" Sadie mumbled a little too loud to where Jazz and Optimus how were the closest looked near their direction. Crystal and Billy tried to shush her when Alex, noticing the nearing robots whimpered like a puppy then whining said

"Look! They're getting closer! What are we gonna do NOW!"

"Were going to quietly sneak away, IF it's in you to stop whining like a little eight year old!" Crystal hissed. Alex gave a defiant look at, once more, being called a child but became quiet. They all started to move toward the park where they could safely hide among the tall trees and sweethearts strolling the park. Optimus and Jazz must have stopped looking because the sounds of robots feet had ceased. Crystal's mood began to brighten as they closed on the park thought _Yes! We got away! Now all we have to do is..._

"Hold it right there." the gang heard behind them. Crystal cringed at the voice knowing who had said it. Optimus Prime.

"Great." Crystal mumbled looking up to the crossed arm, stern looking Prime. He lifted up his right eyebrow before asking

"And exactly where do you think your going?"

"To the park." Billy and Alex stated together innocently when Sadie said

"No...were running away from...I don't remember...." Sadie looked around seeming to come to before saying looking up at Optimus, Jazz and Prowl continuing "And who are they?"

Crystal slapped her left hand against her forehead seeing their plan to escape falling apart at the seams. Prowl looked closer at Sadie who started to fall asleep again. His mouth became thin saying

"This is the organic who I saved from Lockdown." Prowl leaned in closer examining Sadie but in the mean time invading Billy personal space which he stepped back a little. Alex's eyes became huge seeing an Autobot so close when Prowl continued concern in his voice "And she is injured." Sadie who being shook again by Billy looked up at Prowl saying in a corrective tone

"Excuse me?" Prowl looked at her surprised at her sudden come back to reality, she leaned up on Billy continuing

"I'm the one who saved your sorry butt and I am not..." But before she could continue she yelped in pain from Billy moving wrong and pressing down on her hurt foot. Crystal immediately came to her aid helping her down off of Billy. Sadie was never the one to show pain with tears but the pain she was in lead her to draw her mouth in a very thin line and turn slightly pale. Optimus who had been stern turned to concern saying

"Let us help you. We can transport you to the hospital in no time."

"No!" Crystal replied answering a little too quickly. Billy quickly interceded by saying calmly

"You don't have to do that....we can handle it. Thanks anyways." They turned to leave when Prowl said

"That wasn't a request."

Crystal became stiff and Billy turned looking like he had just been shot. Poor Alex was in shock so all he could do was stand there frozen. Jazz replied also in a more reassuring tone

"Come on dudes and dudets..your little friends hurt real bad." Sadie confirmed his statement by giving another yelp in pain. The Autobots transformed frightening the kids slightly when Optimus open his door saying in a more stern tone

"We can also talk about your 'Little adventure' along the way." Crystal groaned knowing the jig was up and Billy looked like he could shoot himself. Alex stood still frozen in shock till Billy nudged him in the back and Sadie stood on one leg silent in pain while the Autobots sat there waiting for them to get in. Crystal still fuming over being caught turned to Billy saying

"I blame you for this."

Billy gave a sheepish smile before helping Sadie into Jazz's backseat then got in himself in the front. Alex moved hesitantly to Jazz slipping into the passenger's seat. Crystal went to move to get into Jazz when Optimus spook up

" I think it be better if you came with me."

Crystal looked back saying

"But.."

"Optimus is right, Jazz is already full" Prowl replied coming up to Crystal in his vehicle mode. Jazz agreed and Crystal didn't say a word. She knew they were right, Sadie had put her leg up to rest it and both boys were in the front. So that left Crystal stranded. She stood there a moment until Optimus opened his door, then with a huff of defeat she climbed in and they were all off to the hospital.

*Inside Optimus' vehicle mode*

Crystal sat in silence for most of the way to the hospital. It seemed like hours had ticked by before Optimus spook suddenly,

"What the spark were you thinking?"

"What are talking about?" Crystal asked irritated.

"I'm talking about you and the little stunt of shining the lights in Ramjets face!" Optimus replied starting to get irritated also.

"I was just trying to help."Crystal said with her voice beginning to lower to a whisper.

"You or one of your friends could have gotten killed!" Optimus continued ignoring Crystals remark. Then after a long silence said in more gentler tone, "Your lucky your femme friend only got a few injuries"

"The Femmes name is Sadie and..."Crystal stopped herself suddenly from the angry remark, about Optimus not even caring to know her name, she was about to make. Crystal knew he deserved better than her problem with her temper lashed out at him, but it seemed like Crystal could hardly control it anymore. After Dad had left three years ago it seemed little by little her temper started to take over even with Crystal's best tries at controlling it. Now it was so bad only Billy and Mom could calm her down anymore. Sadie couldn't because she had somewhat of a temper of her own that was usually silent, but when around Crystals outbursts of anger couldn't help but show, sometimes resulting in fights. At least Alex had learned quickly that when Crystal was in one of those modes it was better just to keep silent and let her vent giving her a good outlet and strengthen their small friendship in a small special brother/sister way. Optimus waited for her to continue before asking in a quiet tone

"and...what is your name?"

Crystal only looked at the dashboard trying not to get upset. She sat back into the seat hard and steamed thinking. _This is NOT how I pictured meeting Optimus for the first time would go..._ The there was a heavy silence until Crystal replied quietly

"Crystal" looking out the window _Wonder if the rest of the guys are have this much "__**fun**__" with Jazz..._

*In Jazz's vehicle mode*

Billy sat quietly in the driver seat trying not to freak out seeing the steering wheel moving on its own. He looked at the back to check on Sadie who had stopped hurting for the moment. She spotted him looking at her and Sadie gave a smirk replying

"Isn't this a little awkward riding in a car with Billy in the driver's seat but NOT driving? Or is it just me?"

The boys looked at each other. Alex's mouth thinned and Billy snorted giving Sadie more encouragement to say,

"But this may be good thing... you are as good with cars as you are with women and if you were driving right now we would be doing what we were the first time you drove Billy,...writing our Last Will and Testament."

Finally both boys broke out in laughter and it seemed to release the tension because Jazz asked confused but chuckling slightly

"So that's your name...Billy?"

Billy replied with "Yea" while not sure where to look to answer. Sadie who didn't care where to look replied teasing

"Or his nickname..."

"DONT you _**even**_ say it!" Billy replied in annoyance and desperation. Alex who wanted to get in on the fun replied innocent like

"OK Billy-Goat" then showing a look of pretend shook said "Oops! Sorry!"

"Ha ha your hilarious." Billy said sarcastically leaving Sadie and Alex to laugh again. Jazz laughed along saying

"You human have alot of things in common with us Autobots yo like calling each other nicknames and stuff." Then getting in to the fun said

"Like everyone calls Bumblebee 'Short stuff' and 'Little Buddy'"

Alex spook up saying

"Hey now! Me personally being short also I would like to speak out for my fellow man saying..." Then added his high voice said "Were not short Were just Fun size"

That created quite a laugh from all of them including Jazz. Sadie gave a sarcastic look and said

"You sure it's just Bumblebee? What about Sentinel?" Jazz made a small chuckle saying

"I don't think we need to go to that extreme bro,"

Sentinel, who had after told that he need not stick around had left with a reminder to let him see the delinquents once they caught them, had left before anyone of the teenagers were found. Jazz, who saw the door opened now, continued playfully

"But since you opened that up....what names do You humans have for him?" All the teenagers looked at each other then Sadie laughing said

"I think that little mystery needs to be kept unsolved thank you." This with one good laugh dropped the subject of nicknames for the moment. They all sat looking out the windows until Billy offered to put on some music. Jazz confused asked

"What is music?"

They all looked at the car like it had just flipped over before Alex blubber out

"What is MUSIC? Man where have you been?"

"Leave him alone. They probably don't have music where he's from" Sadie said intentionally leaving out that she knew exactually where. "Just turn of the radio and let him experience it for himself."

As Billy reached for the dial Sadie quickly added

"But don't even think about putting rap on! Start with something that actually sounds like music before you turn on any of THAT!"

"What's rap?" Jazz asked innocently. Billy started to answer when Sadie cut in

"The less you know...the better." Getting a glare from both Billy and Alex. Sadie just shrugged her shoulders and leaned back waiting for the music to start. Billy sighed giving in turning the radio to a Soft rock station awhile Alex gave Sadie a "are you happy now" scowl. Sadie only smiled in approval then, with Billy and Alex's help started to explain what music was.

*At the Hospital*

When Jazz came to a full stop Sadie gingerly got out, while Billy helped and Alex ran to get a wheel chair. Optimus and Crystal soon came driving up and before Optimus came to a full stop, Crystal went barrelling out the door running to her best friend. She didn't even overhear Optimus' resounding "Hey!" all she could focus on was her concern for Sadie. When Crystal was near she saw Alex return with the wheelchair and Sadie's face in a scowl saying

"I am NOT going in a wheelchair!"

"Oh yes you are!" Crystal said. Then before Sadie could protest, Crystal grabbed her arms gently pushing her into the wheelchair. Billy gave Crystal a look of relief seeing her here, even though they fought sometimes, Crystal new how to deal with Sadie when she was in a stubborn mood. Sadie gave a harder scowl thinking of getting up but one firm look from Crystal saying

"Don't even think about!" dashed away her plans for escape. Billy turned to Optimus and Jazz saying

"Thanks guys! We'll take it from here." Crystal had texted Billy secretly when Optimus had seemed to not be paying attention asked Billy what they should do now. Billy replied being use to this kind of trouble said played it cool and pretend to go in the Hospital, then with the Autobots doing their "good deed" for the day and leaving, they would slip away unnoticed to hide somewhere and figure out what to do next. Billy thought probably go to a different hospital in a different name, just to make sure Sadie was ok.

But Optimus, Jazz and Prowl were not buying it.

"I think it be best if we stayed." Prowl replied transforming to his robot mode. Optimus transformered also saying

"Yes just to make sure that..." Then looked at Crystal continued "Sadie is not hurt." Billy nervously smiled and went in following with Alex who had thinking they were out of the fire had gone in to "sign in" Sadie. Billy now with a moan knew that Alex would not be happy. Crystal quickly turned the still Scowling Sadie to follow but not after giving Optimus a small smile in approval, her anger almost gone, for remembering Sadie's name. She had meant it for him not to see but with returning the smile Crystal knew she was caught as she entered the building thinking, _Ya..in more ways than one...but I got to hand it to him...he's smile is still the cutest..._

*About two hours later*

The moment Crystal had told the nurse they had gotten in the middle of a fight against the Autobots and the Decepticons, her face had turned stark white. Then Nurse Blonde (It was on her name tag but the irony didn't pass Crystal seeing that her hair was a brunette) called the doctor and put Sadie in a room of her own. Doctor Tracie introduced herself to the rest and then turned to Sadie checking her out. Not noticing any severe outward injuries and Sadie passing the concussion test with the eyes, Doctor Tracie ordered x-rays fearing bleeding in the brain and a broken ankle. But after taking the test and an hour passed by waiting for the results the teens, left alone and put somewhere private so none of the reporter-bots could find them, started to think of ways to sneak out. They felt bad for it, especially since one of the Autobots must have called Professor Sumdac because the question of medical bills had never brought up, but they felt they had no choice.

Doctor Tracie came in shortly pleased to announce Sadie was on the up and up. There were no signs of bleeding inwardly or a broken ankle.

"But you did bruise your ankle so you should be careful walking on it and you did hit your head pretty hard so you may not all remember what happened." Doctor Tracie stated.

She gave a couple more instructions and sent the Teens on their way but not before giving a stern lecture about letting the Autobots handle the crime fighting, not them. The teens gave their thanks and went out the door but the Autobots were waiting for them. Someone else was there too.

Captain Fanzone.

Evidently while on patrol Fanzone had seen Jazz, Optimus and Prowl standing by the Hospital. Getting annoyed that maybe they, on accident, hurt a human villain and had not bothered to call him, went to check it out to get an explanation. Did he ever get one. When the Autobots were done telling Fanzone the story, he got outraged mumbling

"What were those stupid kids thinkin! THIS is why I hate teenagers!"

So now that lead up to him standing outside the Hospital, leaning on his car and waiting on the teens. The teens neared the Autobots and Fanzone trying to think of a way to get out of this. Nothing came. Fanzone was the first to speak softly,

"Do ya mind tellin me..." Then he became red as a pepper screaming, "WHAT THE HECK YOU WAS GOIN THROUGH YOUR PEA BRAIN HEADS THAT TOLD YOU IT WAS OK TO FIGHT DECEPTICONS UNSTEAD OF CALLIN THE POLICE!?"

The teens didn't answer or talk leaving Fanzone, after a long five minutes, to sigh irritably and say

"Ok tell me where you live...I'll take you to your parents and maybe they can get an answer."

"We don't live here." Billy spook up leaving Crystal to glare to him mouthing "Shut up".

"Then where DO you live?" Fanzone replied starting to get annoyed once more.

Billy gave Crystal a pleading look which she replied with an impassive one. Alex thought he would pea his pants but he did what Crystal had said earlier and kept his mouth shut. Sadie didn't know what to say now that Billy had blurted out they didn't live here, so she kept silent thinking of something to come up with. There was a long silence till finally Fanzone opened his door and hissed

"Get. In."

*At the Police Station*

The drive in the back of the police car had been long and silent. The Autobots had come along to see what became of the teens who by now were not giving any answers about anything. Now all four teens were sitting in four metal chairs in the interrogation room waiting for Fanzone to come in. He came in and sat done at the wooden table across from them seeming to imitate one of the Deceives from the late T.V show dramas. Then nonchalantly, like they were in a living room having a conversation said,

"You know we have never changed this room since 2010, over forty years ago." He looked up but got no response but a flushed look from the blonde kid that Jazz said name was Alex. He looked down at his paper work then continued "Many of the new guys say we should change it but...I think it serves a better purpose being old. Gives it more of a creeper look, ya know?" Still no response. Fanzone sighed then said

"Ok guys look...just tell me where your parents are and this will all be over, kapesh?"

"We can't" Billy stated then said nothing more.

"Why not?" Fanzone replied putting on the good cop, bad cop routine. The girl that Optimus said was Crystal spook up

"You wouldn't believe us."

He looked up, staring each one of the teens in the face before saying "Try me"

There was no response but the girl Sadie looked down to stare at the floor. Fanzone sighed then said

"Ok...Since you don't want to tell me... maybe spending some time in the cell will get you to talk." All teens looked up in alarm but still said nothing. The one Billy seemed to glance over at Crystal but she just shook her head.

"Or to stop listening to your little ringleader over there's advice." He stated alerting Crystal surprised he had seen her. He opened the door motioning for them to move and after a moment all the teen's rectutacnely moved in his direction. They arrived to the cell which was about the size of a normal office work space and covered in steel. Fanzone closed the door leaving the teens to think it over. But after leaving the room he entered another where he had a video monitor set up from the hidden camera in the cell. Fanzone's department had originally set it up for when crooks would say what they did to another inmate; they could catch it on film. But now Fanzone had another use for it, to see what these annoying kids were up too.

"Mind if we join you?" Optimus said to Fanzone. After the first Decepticons had been caught, the department had decided to build on an area for the Autobots to stand up and talk with the cops on what was going on around the town and how to help with cleaning up the area of crime.

"Sure why not." Was Fanzone's grunt reply. Optimus nodded in thanks then with Jazz and Prowl, watched what the teens were saying.

*In the Cell*

"We'll isn't this just _peachy_!" Crystal said sarcastically. She was leaning on one of the bars face forward but turned to the rest of the teens. Sadie remained quiet sitting on the berth not saying a word with her leg up, Alex sat still as a board on berth next to her and Billy was leaning himself on his back on the right side of the wall right in the camera's view. He glanced over at Crystal who was giving him a Death glare saying annoyed

"What are looking at ME for?"

Crystal then looked at him like he had gone insane replying

"Why am I looking at you? Hum Billy I don't know...maybe it's because you're the one WHO put US in HERE!"

"Ok I said I was sorry about saying we didn't live here! That was a mistake and I should kept my mouth shut I agree! But don't beat me over the head with it!" Billy replied half angry and half pleading.

Crystal seemed to calm down saying

"No, Billy I'm not angry about that..." Billy looked up hopefully. But then she immediately lowered her voice to where Fanzone had to turn up the volume saying

"What I'm angry about is getting put here in jail after going along with your stupid experiment that got us stuck here in the first place."

Billy's whole body chemistry changed to pleading to aggression. He had heard her put down his experiment all day and was getting tired of it. He looked Crystal straight in the eye and hissed

"Two things. First _**don't**_ call my experiments _**stupid**_. Second, _**maybe**_ if you had let me tell them what was going on they would_** helped**_ us."

This perked up the Autobots and Fanzone's curiosity tenfold to where they leaned in to the video screen. Crystal stood back and put out her arms in surrender saying sarcastically

"Go _**right**_ ahead. I bet they would _**love**_ to hear that there dimension is based on _**a TV show**_ from our world." Then with a minute for it to sink in she continued "Call me when they laugh you out of the interrogation room."

The reporter-bots would have killed for the look of utter shock and disbelief that was on each and everyone's face in that video room when they found out the truth. Optimus' mouth was agape, Prowl was just frozen with a stupid look on his face plate, Jazz looked like someone had pulled out his spark and Fanzone was the worst, he was so pale that he looked like he could pass out. Fanzone was the first one to speak saying barley above a whisper

"Did that girl say what I think she said?" No one answered. Fanzone calming down reached for the phone to talk to the bailiff. No way did he believe any of this yet. They must have found out about the hidden camera. There was no other explanation...was there? The phone rang three times before the bailiff reached the phone saying

"Hello?"

"Tim, hey, did you know the kids in the cell I put in there for awhile to scary them into talking?" Fanzone said almost giving away his freaked out mood.

"Yea...why?"

"Did you tell them about the camera?" Fanzone replied.

"Na, chief, I thought that would take away all the fun for you! Why do you need to know?"

"Nothing...really" Fanzone said his voice heightening a tad.

"Ok chief, anything else?"

"No, thanks Tim" Fanzone replied in a daze.

"Bye chief"

"Bye" Fanzone said hang up the phone. He looked at Optimus who after regaining his composure said

"Well?"

"He says the kids don't know about the camera." Fanzone replied.

"I don't think we need to jump to any conclusions until they show some proof" Prowl said still looking unsure. Jazz gave a resounding agreement saying

"Yo bro your right, I'm not diggin this explanation at all."

But before they could say anymore, "Luckily" for them the teens were not finished.

"We'll do you have any other bright ideas?" Billy hissed.

"No! But telling them is not a good idea!" Crystal replied but before Billy could say anything back she continued, "Because they will want proof! They_** always**_ want proof!"

All the Autobots and Fanzone slowly stole a glance at Prowl before focusing their attention back on the moniter,

"Your exaterating" Alex replied no longer silent.

"No she's not" Sadie calmly said finally choosing to speak after being silent for over an hour.

"Thanks Sadie" Crystal replied looking her way then back to Billy continued " Billy, you have never bothered to watch this show. You or Alex." She quickly fell her gaze on Alex before going back to Billy once more.

"What's that got to do with it?" Billy exasperated said.

"It means that Crystal and I are fans of this show. So you don't know half the stuff we do." Sadie replied calm but firm. Alex looked her way saying

"Then give us just three examples of them wanting proof."

"Ok. Number one." Sadie replied calmly then continued

"That "nice" man you just met was Captain Fanzone. Not a lot of the fans like him because of his dislike for technology. However many do like just because of the funny situations he puts himself in." Billy nodded showing he was listening. Fanzone bulged his eyes because not once did he remember giving them his name.

Crystal continued for Sadie "The VERY FIRST episode Billy, Fanzone did not believe the Autobots were anything but his men not listening to his command to stay back, even though they told him they had obeyed his commands, UNTIL he was shown PROOF they was "more than meets the eye" when they transformed right before his eyes!"

Everyone looked at each other in the video room. But Fanzone spook up not buying what they were telling.

"They must have been in the crowd watching." The others nodded continuing to watch the screen.

"Number Two" Crystal continued "The episode "Nanosec" (don't own) with Bumblebee and the legendary rocket boosters." She then pointed to Sadie, who nodded and continued the story,

"Bumblebee was all hot and fire ready for those rocket boosters trying them EVEN after Optimus said to cool it down and told him NOT to use them. He didn't not believe Optimus until he was shown proof by almost getting himself and Sari killed!"

Optimus optics widen and so did Prowl's. They thought no one was around to hear that. Maybe... but before any more once of doubt was left in their servos Crystal and Sadie took the cake that only no one had been around to hear about.

"Finally Number Three. The episode, Sound and Fury," Sadie said then looked at Crystal letting her do the honors. Crystal turned to Alex who by now was starting to rethink the whole "prove it" statement out of his mouth. Never knowing that little goof was helping them convince the Autobots and Fanzone more and more. Crystal gave a big intake of air before saying

"Bulkhead knew that Soundwave was up to no good when he constantly had Sari poke the key in to him. Sari and the Autobots didn't believe him it was PROVEN by all the machines attacking the Autobots and Bulkhead rescued Sari from Soudwave. This made all of us cry instantly loving the gentle giant for good."

Billy went to say that it was enough but Crystal and Sadie were not finished. Crystal said sarcastically,

"These are not even the past the first season! Do you want us to even mention the Elite Guard episode where Sentinel made Sari cry telling her that they were not on earth to babysit her and Sentinel was making them leave, having me want to slap him right across the mouth for making Sari cry. The Jerk did not even believe Decepticons were on earth till, once again, was shown proof by a Decepticon plummeting from the sky two feet in front of him!"

Sadie spook us also saying

"OR before that when Optimus had that private chat with Sari apologizing for taking the key from her and saying "If the Allspark choose you, it must have a good reason." giving her back the key."

"He hit the bull's-eye with that statement." Crystal commented which Sadie nodded in agreement. Billy with a defeated look said

"Ok...so you know a lot about the show."

Crystal raised her right eyebrow replying

"And?"

'And...maybe telling them about it would not be such a good idea. But what the heck are we suppose to tell them?" Billy said sitting down by Alex. Crystal said sighing frustrated

"I don't know"

But fortunately for them they didn't have to say another word. Everyone in the video room had already been convinced.

*Video room*

Fanzone sat talking with the Autobots about what to do now. Optimus had long been convinced when the girls had told about his and Sari's private conversation. He had known that there had been no one watching when that had gone on.

"So what are we gonna do with em, bro?" Jazz said, looking down at Fanzone.

"We'll for one thing we cannot let this leak out to the press" Fanzone replied. Optimus nodded his head agreeing said

"Agreed. If word would get out there would be a mass panic on Earth.."

"And on Cybertron" Prowl finished. Fanzone looked at the screen saying

"People would want answers and the kids would be subjected to all kinds of stuff." Fanzone shook his head, "I know that our scientist would want to run experiments on them."

"So would ares." Optimus replied.

They all stood silent trying to figure it out. Finally Fanzone sighed then turning back to the monitor said

"We'll...we may as well let out and tell them....we know. No use having them stuck in there and who knows.." he turned to the Autobots then continued, "Maybe they can help us figure something out because right now...I got nothing."

The Autobots shook their heads in agreement staying in the video room and let Fanzone bring the kids back to talk. They had agreed it would be suspicious if they all went and if he brought them in there they would have privacy to talk and maybe figure a solution to their problem. Fanzone neared the cell but when he was two feet from it he stopped and gave a long, low sigh.

"This is going to be a long day." He said continuing to close in on the cell.

**Me: There another Chapter done! Hope you like this one. I know it was a bit of a stretch with the Autobots to completely trust them so I put in that extra long conversation in there just to make it more realistic. Also I tried to give my Oc's more personalites of there own. Like Sadie is a quite and hard headed person but she is around more of her friends so you haven't seen much of that side of her yet. Alex is the little kid of the group, Billy is like I described, smart but clueless at times. I gave him some of a temper but only when he is pushed to show that he is indeed related to Crystal and they are not total polar opposite. Finally Crystal, we'll what can I say she is a hot head but she is learning to deal with it. I will toned down her temper a little to show you she is not ALL crazy but can be kind and a little funny. So anyway please review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Complicated

**Billy: So I guess another Chapter is out huh?**

**Me: Yup. : )**

**Billy: Cool **

**Me: Yea and this one will have the rest of the Autobot gang in it.**

**Billy: You mean *dramatic pause with music* the girls will met their rest of their favourite Autobots In PERSON!**

**Me: Yup : )**

**Alex: *grins evilly listening in then turns* Hey girls! Guess who gets to met the rest of the Autobots! WE DO!**

***Crystal and Sadie look at each other excited. Then with girlish screams run together to find the Autobots***

**Me: *annoyed* Alex! *Runs after them* Wait Girls! Your going the wrong way! Stop! * Turns to the reader* Please enjoy the Chapter while I chase down my OC's.**

Chapter: Complicated

*In the Cell*

Just when the teens had thought all hope was lost and Billy wondered how long they would be stuck there when they heard Fanzone walking down the hall. Billy overheard him say

"This is going to be a long day"

Billy gave a confused look to that statement. Just a moment ago he had seemed so sure of getting them to talk but now...not so much. He came to the cell door and looked in on the teens. He gazed on each and every one of them looking at them now like they were beings from another planet. Billy went from confusion to suspicion thinking _Did he listen to what we were saying?_ He mentally shook his head, but he kept the little suspicion stored in his back of his head for now. _No reason to not expect the unexpectable...that's what got us stuck here...Great...Crystal is even badgering in my thoughts....wonderful._

Fanzone unlocked and opened the cell door. He motioned for the teens to follow him and they obeyed. When the teens enter the video room, Billy's suspicions were confirmed. All the teens eyes fell on the video monitors where Billy saw with his eyes widen to see the cell they had just been in. Slightly angered at his privacy violated he turned to Fanzone saying annoyed

"You were watching us?"

The Autobots and Fanzone shifted slightly in guilt at the question before Optimus spook up first.

"Yes we wanted to know if you were up to something more serious and.....How did YOU know about my talk with Sari?" He said snapping looking at Crystal. She, at the unexpected question towards her, pointed at herself saying

"Me?"

"Yes....I made sure no one was watching and....we were on Dinobot Island and....twenty feet in the air on our ship...." Optimus said with each word losing more and more conviction. Prowl at that moment choose to ask Sadie who for some reason was beginning to get pale. He looked at her asking

"And how did you know about Bumblebee and his rocket boosters? No one was around to see that...."

Sadie just shrugged suddenly overtaken with a small amount of shyness. Prowl didn't seem to get the answer he wanted because he simply frowned in response. Jazz seemed to have the most sense because he looked at Alex, who was just starting to calm down from the shock, saying

"How did you little dudes get here yo?"

"I can answer that." Billy said confidently. But, when all eyes and optics pointed to him, his "confidence" suddenly went out the window. He looked around unsure for a moment but then, in get detail, explained what had happened. When he came to the part of where they "met" the Autobots he stopped and said uneasily

"And you guys know the rest..."

"and why we couldn't tell you because..." Crystal stared but Optimus finished saying awed

"we would have never believed you."

The teens nodded in agreement then remained silent. Fanzone spook up saying

"So since the glasses are broken....you have no way of getting home?"

The teens continued to nod their heads in agreement and Fanzone then replied

"And that's why we brought you here. If word would get out about..."

"You being a cartoon?" Crystal said.

"Not a cartoon...a alter universe BASED on a cartoon." Alex added.

Fanzone slightly annoyed then continued,

Yes...us being a cartoon... or alter dimension...there would be a panic both on Earth and..."

"On Cybertron" Optimus finished and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So you're saying you need our help?' Crystal asked then before anyone could answer continued

"Because I may have a solution."

Billy turned to his sister saying

"How?"

Crystal looked around then continued,

"We'll you want us to lay low until we come up with some way to get home..right?" She asked looking at Fanzone.

"Right" he replied. Then she turned to Billy

"And you need a Lab to make that a way for us to GET home...right?"

"Right" Billy replied. Optimus thinking he knew what was coming said

"So you need a place that is out of site and has no one knows about...and it has to have a Lab of some kind for you to figure a way home?"

"I don't like where this is going." Prowl replied, beginning to realize where they were talking about. He turned to Optimus saying,

"You're not seriously thinking of letting them stay with us...are you?"

"Yes..." Optimus caught a glimpse of a smile on Crystal but acted like he didn't see it, "It would be a perfect place..out of site..."

Then quietly to Prowl said

"and we can keep an eye on them. Just make sure If they are telling the truth,

"IF this is the truth," Prowl interrupted

"Yes but the last thing we need is the Decepticons to get wind of this. Who knows what they would do too them real OR not real. "

Sadie meanwhile had begun to hit Crystal quietly on the shoulder but when Optimus had agreed to let them stay at the secret Base she accidently slapped her on the shoulder to where Crystal made a loud "Ouch!" and everyone looked in her direction. Sadie smiled nervously then whispered to Crystal

"I need to talk to you. Alone."

Crystal gave her a weird look but followed her into the interrogation room next door. Before anyone asked she turned to them saying

"Just girl talk. Nothing to see here."

But when they left Billy and Alex looked at each other in unison. Alex then reading Billy silent message looked toward the video monitors and sure enough Crystal and Sadie were on screen.

*Interrogation Room*

"Ok Sadie.. what is so important that you pulled me way in private?' Crystal asked. She noticed Sadie's pale face and concerned asked

"You ok?"

"There real aren't they?" Sadie asked frightened.

"Yes Sadie..they are."Crystal said calmly her concern growing

"Remember the glasses and the fight? Us getting stuck here?"

"What?" Sadie asked more frightened. Crystal then remembered herself that the Doctor has said that Sadie might not remember everything and to be gentle with her. Crystal looked at Sadie trying to reassure her

" What do you remember Sadie?"

"All I remember is you disappearing and Alex coming over..." Sadie replied remembering "Then we put on the glasses and ...everything gets fuzzy after that."

"We'll we fought and helped the Autobots....then you went to the hospital."

"Yea but you haven't answered my question....are they real?" Sadie said not in determination to know the truth.

"Yes Sadie...this is all real." Crystal soothed.

"It's not a joke?" Sadie asked.

"No," Crystal replied.

"Oh,," Sadie said realizing the point. Then her eyes went in the back of her head and..

*Video Room*

"She fainted." Billy stated in humour.

"No way." Alex said now coming to the computer. His eyes widened and he started to laugh saying

"Sadie FAINTED?"

"Yea..." Billy replied then joined in the laughter.

"Man..we gotta get a recording of that!" Alex said still laughing.

"Already done.' Billy replied handing him the dvd. The Autobots came over then, Jazz lowered down to the screen asking

"What are you bro's looking at?"

*Interrogation Room*

"Come on Sadie wake up!" Crystal said lightly slapping Sadie awake. Sadie awoke then looked around the room saying

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Crystal replied.

"I WHAT?!" Sadie said getting up.

"You fainted. Evidently the bump on your head caused more than just memory loss." Crystal said.

"Ah MAN! Did anybody see?" Sadie franticly asked.

"No...were safe in here." Crystal replied.

*The Video Room*

"Nothing!" Both boys said in unison. Billy looked back at the screen but Sadie was already standing up. Jazz seemed to look also but seeing nothing turned to the boys saying

"If your friends are done talking tell them that we are ready to take you to the Base."

"Not ALL of you." Billy replied motioning to the now silent Prowl.

"Na don't worry about him bro," Jazz said "He's just..."

"Suspicious about us?" Alex finished for him. Jazz just shrugged his shoulders in agreement then went back to the others. Alex went with Billy to get the girls saying quietly

"No wonder Sadie likes him...he's just like her!"

"What did you say?" Prowl said evidently overhearing them.

"Nothing!" Alex quickly replied then went to get the girls along with Billy.

*The Interrogation room*

"Hey Crystal! Sadie! Time to get moving!" Billy yelled to the door.

"Coming!" Crystal shouted then turned to Sadie

"You ready?"

"Yea..." Sadie replied

"The initial shock is gone so I'm good."

Crystal then turned to leave and Sadie followed her out. As they were going down the hall and the boys had gone up ahead Sadie slowed down Crystal whispering

"You wont tell the boys about me fainting will you?"

"Of course not!" Crystal replied, "Your secrets safe with me."

"Good" Sadie said relived, "Because if the boys knew...they would never let me hear the end of it."

*In Optimus vehicle mode*

The ride was quiet but a more peaceful one than before. Sadie was in Optimus this time along with Crystal looking out the window exhausted. She was fighting of the will to sleep trying to focus on something else than thinking about the pain pills she had been given for her foot. Sadie had first went to get in Jazz like before but the way Billy and Alex had given her funny looks and giggling whenever she asked them why they were looking that way had creeped her out. So at the last moment Sadie made a quick U-turn hopping into Optimus' passenger seat and shut the door. Crystal had given her a weird look to Sadie had responded saying

"What?"

"Nothing." Crystal had replied putting on her seatbelt. Optimus had suggested to Fanzone that he better stay behind and let them hand the teens from now on. Fanzone had just shrugged saying

"That's fine with me...they're not my problem anymore...their yours. Hope you have better luck with them than I did." Leaving the teens to glare at him while the Autobots drove off.

They neared the Base and Optimus opened his door for them. Then making sure Billy and Alex were right next to them Crystal and Sadie watched the Autobots walking towards the Base. Then Crystal heaved a big sigh and whispered to the rest

"Here we go." Then the teens entered the building right behind the others.

*The Autobot Base*

"Bumblebee! Stop cheating!" Sari shouted holding a controller in hand. Bumblebee quickly retorted

"I'm not Cheating! I just got major skills!"

"Ya he got the skills major!" Jetfire responded.

"No brother Sari got the skills major!" Jetstorm retorted his brother which made Sari smile seeing someone roting for her.

"Quite you guys! I'm trying to focus!" Bulkhead replied turning back to his unfinished painting. When Optimus suggested that they should stay behind, Sari, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had first been upset. But when they realized it meant they could spend the whole day goofing off ....they quickly relented. So with Ratchet in the Lab fixing Sentinel and the twins entranced by the video game...everything was perfect. Sari had wondered though why Sentinal had come in all dented and covered in mud. When asked he mumbled something about a couple of teens who dared to laugh at him and if he ever saw them they would be sorry. Sari and the others didn't have clue about what he was saying so the comment had been quickly forgotten when Bumblebee had suggested a Call of Duty videogame showdown.

"Ha! There goes another life Sari!" Bumblebee taunted. But Sari wasn't paying attention to the screen anymore. She was staring at the four teens that were now standing in the middle of the living room with Optimus, Prowl and Jazz. The one girl with brown hair who was the same height as Sari seemed fascinated with the Base seeming to look in all directions at once. The girl with black hair, who was two inches smaller than the brown haired girl, was shifting uncomfortably noticing Sari staring at their direction first. The boy with blonde hair, who was the shortest of the bunch, a good four inches below the brown haired girl, homed in on the video game on the screen ignoring everything around him. The other boy who was the tallest one of the bunch, a sure three inches above the brown haired girl, glanced at the video games but noticed Sari looking at him. He smiled slyly and winked.

"Sari why have you stopped playing......" Bumble asked then seeing the teens shouted "Who the pit are they!?"

Prowl frowned slightly at Bumblebee using strong language which, Sari noticed, the black girl did too. Optimus ignored the comment saying

"Where are the rest of the guys?"

"Ratchet is in da room called Lab helping Sentinal fix his, what they say, his boo boos." Jetfire replied and Jetstorm finished

"Right brother, and Bulkhead is in his room doing what he call the painting."

"Would ya mind bring em in here dudes?" Jazz asked and the twins quickly obeyed but never fully taking their optics off the unexpected company. Ratchet was the first to enter asking

"What is so important prime that you had to....." Then he glanced down at the four teens. He gave a icy stare then asked Optimus more coldly

"Who are they?"

"I know exactually who the little disgusting organics are!? Sentinal answered for Optimus who frowned even more from his comment. He leaned down face to face with the teens saying curtly "Their ones who TRIED to help us but only ended up interfering with our mission!"

"_**Interfering**_ with your mission?!" Crystal said sarcastically "TRIED to _**help**_ you?! You cannot be seriously!"

Then surprising Sentinal she pointed her finger at him saying

"Listen here you jerk! We saved your sorry little...."

"Crystal!" Sadie said before she could finish. Crystal continued to glare at Sentinal but listened to Sadie complaint not finishing her statement.

"They seem to be unruly also...wonder if they are potty trained." Sentinal said arrogantly.

Crystal gave him a look of disgust and anger but remained quite. Then suddenly she smiled remembering something that Sentinal had warned Jazz about way back. Crystal leaned in to Sentinel's face plate and made a noise that sounded similar to hawking up a logy. Sentinal reared back in disgust saying

"Ahh, disgusting!"

"What is de wrong sir?" Jetfire asked innocently.

"She just..." Sentinal said but Crystal was too quick.

"I was just what, Sentinal?" Crystal asked innocently getting a choked laugh from Sari who had overheard Crystals noise. It seemed she remembered the long ago incident of Elite guard when Sentinal had told Jazz about humans spitting slim that would melt their armour plating. That had proven to be false long ago and none of the others believed it anymore but for Sentinal....old habits die hard. Sentinal turned red but just said

"Nothing!"

But then he realized what Crystal had replied curtly

"How do you know my name?"

"That's why we had you all come in here." Optimus said.

"Who are they bossbot?" Bulkhead asked being the last one to come in the room.

Optimus looked down at the teens ready to introduce them but Billy already had started by turning to Sari

"Hi I'm Billy and may I ask what is your name gorgeous?" giving Sari a wink which she returned with a rolling of her eyes. Crystal gave an annoyed sigh saying

"Slow down Romeo." Then she pulled Billy back from Sari by the collar getting a resounding huff from Billy. Then she turned to Sari and the others saying

"Hi I'm Crystal, the little flirts older sister" Then she turned over to the other teens saying

"And she's Sadie" When all eyes locked on Sadie she waved nervously saying nothing.

"And that is Alex" but Alex only nodded absent mindedly still taking a glance at the game systems on the floor. Sari smiled at Crystal wanting to ask some questions but Sentinal went straight to the point saying

"If your through with your little mundane and simple greetings I want to ask again.." Then Sentinal turned to Optimus saying sarcastically

"What are they doing here?"

" It's Complicated" Optimus said.

"It be better if...." Optimus replied then looking at Billy continued "they explain it."

"I don't know Optimus.." Crystal said sarcastically "You think Sentinal small processor can handle it?"

"Can handle what?" Ratchet said suspiciously.

*One hour later*

When Billy was done explaining with a little help from the others teens the Autobots stood in stun silence for a moment. Almost all of them had their mouths agape but Sentinal who had been the first to say they were lying. But, when Optimus told him the things the teens had said in the cell, that they all knew no one had seen, Sentinal grew quiet. Sari was the first to speak up saying

"So...you guys are staying here?"

"For now" Prowl replied.

"Yea...just till we can find a way home." Billy replied looking at Sari winking.

"So Optimus your taking in organic pets now?" Sentinal said sarcastically then looking at Sari continued "One freak wasn't enough?"

Bumblebee turned red saying

"Hey! Don't talk about Sari that way!"

"It's Ok Bumblebee..." Sari said giving Sentinal a hard glare "I'm use to it."

The room became an awkward moment until Optimus said

"Ratchet, why don't you show Billy to the Lab so he can get started."

Ratchet nodded then turned to head back to the Lab with Billy following.

Then Alex finally spook up looking at Bumblebee asking

"Is that the new Call of Duty game?"

Bumblebee perked up saying

"Yea do you know how to play?"

"Does he know how to play..." Sadie said mocking Bumblebee forming a frown "He plays that all Saturday never going outside once. It's ridiculous"

"You just don't know what fun is Sadie!" Alex teased then went over to the game console "You ready to face the master, Bumblebee? Cause I bet I'll beat you in five minutes tops!"

"You're on!" Bumblebee shouted picking up the first player controller. That broke the tension a little bit and soon Jazz took Prowl to his room to begin his Cyber ninja training. Optimus looked down once more saying

"I have to go with Sentinal for awhile to....discuss something's with Iron hide. You guys ok to stay here and "chill out" as Sari says?" looking at Crystal and Sadie who nodded and sat on the couch. Then Optimus left with Sentinal who said nothing to the new visitors almost at once forgetting they were even there. Bulkhead and Sari stayed around until Bulkhead asked Sari

"You want to pose for my new painting?" being too shy to ask the new girls too yet.

"Not right now Bulkhead Ok?" then turning and smiling to the girls who returned the smile said "I just want to stick around and hang with the teenagers for a bit."

"Ok Sari." Bulkhead said shrugging his shoulders and heading to his room. Sari stood shy for a moment till Sadie gave a soft laugh saying

"You can sit down Sari... I don't bite." Then smirking added "I cant say the same thing about Crystal though."

"Hey!" Crystal replied lightly slapping Sadie who smiled not finished.

"But I'd be more careful of her slapping you around than bitting you. Luck for you we took Crystal for her annual rabies shoots this month." Sadie teased more.

"You think you're really funny don't you?" Crystal replied making Sari laugh at the whole tit for tat conversation. Not feeling nervous anymore Sari sat down next to Sadie and watched Bumblebee and Alex battle it out on the video game along with the girls. After a minute or two Sadie got tired of watching the screen and started to strike up a conversation.

"You guys actually enjoy this mindless hobby?" Sadie said slightly disgusted.

"It's better than having Jerknial in the room." Crystal replied for the boys who had not even heard Sadie. She nodded in agreement to Crystal but with a confused expression Sari asked innocently

"Who's Jerknial?"

"The blue and orange bozo that called you a freak and us little disgusting organics" Crystal replied then aggresivly added "and who I had to fight an urge to backhand right across the mouth!"

"Calm down Crystal." Sadie replied calmly. Sari nodded her head realizing who they were talking about. But Sari couldn't help it and said chuckling

"You guys gave him a nickname?"

"More like an insult." Sadie said smiling. Then Crystal added

"And that's just the nice one to be said in front of new people and company. We have ones WAY worse than that!"

"Like what?" Sari asked adventurously. The girls began to tell her the names (I couldn't think anymore so leave it to your imaginations. But if you have one think of it here.) Making Sari laugh all the more and the girls joined in on the laughter. Then Crystal smiled evilly saying

"You know...Sentinal has been giving everybody grief around here and saying sarcastic remarks since he came off the Elite Guard ship." Then leaning in to make sure the boys didn't hear said

"I think it's time to teach him a lesson and maybe....have some fun doing it."

"What are you up to Crystal?" Sadie asked suspiciously. Sari was all for the prank saying

"What do you got in mind?"

Crystal gave a bigger evil smile saying

"My brothers not the ONLY genius in this family." Then leaning in to the eager girls continued "Here's my plan!" When she was done both girls matched her evil grin saying

"Perfect!"

**Alex and Billy: What's the prank?**

**Me and the girls: Were not telling you!**

**Alex and Billy: Come on just tell us! Please! *puppy dog face***

**Me: You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! *grins evilly***

**Billy: *urgent* Hurry and review so we can know what the prank is!**

**Alex: Ya! GO GO GO! **


	6. Chapter 6: Original Prankster

**Me: Time for the BIG prank to be unveiled! I don't own anything in here besides my OC's! Everything belongs to Hasbro and the songs titles to their respected owners!**

**Billy: Just get on with it! **

**Alex: Yea! I can't stand it anymore!**

**Me: It's been just a few hours. -_-**

**Billy and Alex: So! **

**Me: I'm ignoring you. *Turns from them* Anyway I wanted to put up this chapter because ALL week I've been having trouble with the Dreaded WRITERS BLOCK!!**

**Billy: Could it have been the Five finals you took?**

**Alex: In THREE DAYS!!**

**Me: Maybe....but I said I was ignoring you! *Puts her hand over their mouths* Also now I will be really busy all week with school ending, parties and other stuff going on I didn't have the heart to leave you all hanging like that...**

**Alex: *removes her hand* So please enjoy this SHORT chapter!**

Chapter 6:Original Prankster

*Four hours later*

"Ha-ha! Got you Bumblebee!" Alex shouted triumphant at another victory in Call of Duty head to head challenge. "You cant mess with the master!"

Bumblebee frowned not believing he had been beaten saying

"Best three out of five!"

"You sure you can handle another defeat Bumblebee?" Alex taunted.

"Just be quiet and play the game already!" Bumblebee replied being a sore loser. Alex laughed saying

"You sure are pushy." Then with the game set up they dove into another round of head to head challenge showdown. While playing Alex had not noticed that the girls had left the room three hours ago until they had come back in sitting down on the couch.

"Hey where have you girls been? You just missed me owing Bumblebee AGAIN!" Alex taunted which Bumblebee replied with a frown.

The giggle that came from Sari made both boys turn their heads. Alex noticed that Sari looked like she could bust a gut but a stern look from Crystal shut her up. Bumblebee made a hard glare at Sari saying

"It's not THAT funny he's beating me...." Bumblebee then looked at Alex continued "For now anyways."

"It's not that..." Sari choked out between trying to sound nonchalant but only sitting choking from not giggling. Bumblebee looked at her like she had lost her mind saying

"Then WHAT'S so FUNNY?"

"You soon find out in...Three..." Crystal said giving a smirk.

"Two..." Sadie added smirking also.

"One..." Sari barley choked out giggling when they heard a loud noise and a splatter. Then a girly scream and a loud

"SLAG!" from none other than....Sentinal. He came stomping into the room covered in some type of green liquid glaring at each and every one of the teens and Bumblebee. The look on the boy's faces was priceless as they stared at Sentinal, both their mouths agape.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO THE PIT DID THIS!" Sentinal shouted in anger. Sari by now seeing the result of the prank was on the floor in a fit of hysterics. Alex after closing his mouth from gaping started to guffaw while Bumblebee simply landed backside on the floor pointing and laughing hard. Sadie was choking back laughter but just barely. Crystal was only giving a satisfied smirk saying innocently

"But Sentinal...whatever do you mean?"

"Do you not see the disgusting green paint on me?!" Sentinal growled seeming to get the picture who had done it.

"Oh that..." Crystal replied non chalantly, "I thought you were just trying on a new paint job. By the way...green is NOT your color."

That really got the other teens going and even Sadie quietly started to giggle along with the other teen's laughter. Sentinal glared at Crystal saying

"YOU did this didn't you?"

"Yes I did Sentinal and there's something else...." Crystal said grinning evilly.

"WHAT_ Organic! _" Sentinal replied saying the word organic like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"That's not paint." Crystal stated.

"Then what.....OH PRIMUS! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! SHE PUT ORGANIC SLIM ON ME!!!!!" Sentinal screeched running around in a circle. "ITS BURNING THROUGH MY METAL PLATING!!!"

"I was going to say snot....but slim works too." Crystal said starting to giggle. The other teens by now were fighting to breathe from laughing so hard. After a moment of realizing that his spark was not pulsing through for everyone to see, Sentinal began to see the joke. He turned red saying

"You just wait till Optimus hears about this! He'll kick you out of here no matter if you are from some unknown dimension!" Sentinal growled stomping off. The teens grew quite from the unexpected news until Sentinal turned on his heels saying

"Why did we have to get you? There's probably hundreds of Organic girls just waiting to see me from your world!"

Sari, Alex and Bumblebee were not laughing at this but Sadie and Crystal sure were. Sadie was on the ground in a fit of giggles and Crystal was choke laughing from the absurd comment.

"What's so funny about that?" Sari asked confused.

"Sari!" Crystal said looking like it was obvious, "Sentinal is the one of the MOST HATED AUTOBOTS from Animated!"

"But I thought Shockwave would be since he's the Autobot traitor." Bumblebee commented.

"He is..." Sadie replied, "But a lot of girls like the good guy gone bad thing."

"But NO girl I know likes an arrogant, kiss up, jerk like Sentinal!" Crystal said. Sari began to see the light and began to laugh once more with the girls. Then to top the cake Crystal added

"If you would go to our world, Bumblebee, You would be bombarded with crazy fan girls crawling all over you! But if Sentinal went...."

"There would be no telling what would happen!" Sadie added. "But not anything he would expect I assure you!" The boys started to chuckle along starting to see the humour when Ratchet and Billy came in the room.

"What is going on in here?!" Ratchet asked grumpily.

"We'll tell you later." Crystal replied but only looking at Billy not Ratchet. Then Bulkhead came in the room asking

"Hey guys...have any of you seen my green paint?"

The teens started to laugh again but it was short lived when the Jet twins came in saying

"Optimus is wanting to see you peoples now, right away!"

Crystal gave Sadie and Sari a cringed look saying

"That can't be good."

**Me: Ok that chapter is done. Like I said its short but only because I didn't want to leave you hanging the entire week while I'm busy partying and getting the rest of my Finals wrapped up. So please review and if you are in high school like me....just say to yourself "Only four more days.....only four more days...."**


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble

**Me: Time for Chapter 7! *Takes Crystal by the hand dragging her Sadie and Sari***

**Crystal: Where are you taking us?**

**Me: You don't want to be here when...**

**Optimus: She did what?! CRYSTAL!! SADIE!! SARI!!**

**Me: Run, girls, Run for your life! **

**Sari: Enjoy the Chapter! * They run away from the impeding Optimus***

Chapter 7: Trouble

*Optimus' room*

Optimus only stood with his right eyebrow up for a long moment looking down at the pitiful faces of Sari, Sadie and Crystal. Nothing had been said after the hour lecture from Optimus about "Even thought you may not like the person....there still you team mate and they should be treated with respect."

_Ya right Optimus....he treats you like a second rate scum below a protoform and the others below that and HE wants to get respect.... _Crystal thought fuming but not saying any of it out loud. Optimus had wanted to know who had come up with the idea but the girls were not ready to blab on each other. Sari was not going to jeopardize her first friendship with someone other than a ten foot robot and Sadie had been Crystals' friend for three years so she wasn't ratting out either. Optimus finally gave up saying they were free to go but as they left his room he said

"But Crystal I would like you to stay....I have some more "questions" for you." Crystal cringed but replied and stopped walking. Sari and Sadie gave her apologetic glances leaving the room in silence. Crystal turned back to Optimus and stood waiting for more questioning. But Optimus only sat down on the berth and looking her in the eyes moved his hand pointing to the spot next to him saying

"Sit."

Crystal obeyed not saying a word but as Optimus went to help her she batted his hand away and got on the berth herself getting another disapproving glance from him but acting like she didn't see it. A few minutes passed by but instead of more questions Optimus simply looked down at her and said

"I know it was you."

She panicked for a moment believing him but quickly hid it.

"Yea right! How?" Crystal questioned but not looking him in the eye.

"We'll for one...Sari has been known for a lot of pranks but mostly they have been on people she knows like Bulkhead, Ratchet...." Optimus said.

"Bumblebee is the most I've seen." Crystal interrupted, getting another look for disrupting. _Yea it's called "she likes him a lot but is afraid to let it show" so she does pranks to get him to notice....maybe I can talk to her about that...._

"And Sadie looks too shy to do anything to anyone." Optimus continued making Crystal smirk despite of herself._ Right on the money big guy...only me and our friends and family and of course her mom does she EVER talk too....unlike nature and creatures she has no other interest in socializing...not after what happened...._

"So that only leaves one person..." Optimus said looking her in the eyes saying simply

"You"

"Ok maybe I did do it." Crystal replied giving up "But you have to admit...he did deserve it."

Optimus went to say something but stopped trying to hide a smile but Crystal had already seen it.

"Is that a smile?" Crystal teased mocking surprise, "I didn't know you had one of those!"

"No it's not!" Optimus said trying to sound stern "and you're getting off the subject!"

"Yea yea I know....it was wrong to pick on him and I promise not to do it again.." Crysal droned knowing the drill. But to her surprise Optimus said

"No not that.."

Crystal gave a look of confusion but Optimus got up crossing to his desk. He remained silent thinking of a way to approach the subject then turned saying

"What I want to know is....why are you so angry?" Optimus said giving a concerned look.

"Angry about...what?" Crystal replied her temper rising.

"Everything!" Optimus said exasperated, "You get ticked at the simplest things!"

"How would you know!" Crystal exclaimed fighting her temper.

"I have watched the way you react to everything that has happened! Like when you yelled at your brother in the cell and when you turned to him saying I blame you for this when you got caught by us. " Optimus replied remaining calm. He had a feeling he should just remain calm and let Crystal tell him what was wrong. I didn't seem to be working.

"I was just frustrated about being here and I..." Crystal said starting to yell.

"Took it out on your brother." Optimus finished for her. She turned a slight red a cross between anger and knowing Optimus had hit a bullseye from that comment. Crystal had noticed she'd snapped at her brother a lot even before coming here. _It's only because he acts like dad sometimes and it reminds me that I'll never see him again...._

"Yea maybe I did but what right do you have?! You've only known me for a day and You want to tell me how to run my life?! You don't even know me or know what I have been...."Crystal shouted but stopped surprised she had almost said the one thing she had not talked about since it happened. She turned her face away and fought off tears. How dare he want to talk about it! It had been three years and she hated to talk about! Even when it happened she had refused to talk about it and she wasn't going to start now....not even for Optimus. He stood waiting for her to continue but got nothing. What had she been though? What horrible thing caused someone so beautiful to turn bitter? _Wait...did I just say beautiful? Sure for organics she is what they call beautiful with her soft dark blue eyes and....what am I thinking?! Just remain calm...let her tell it.._

No other answer was giving so Optimus replied softly "You know...you cant keep pushing people away forever Crystal because if you do...they eventually will stay away or taken away."

The room remained quiet for a moment till Crystal asked curtly

"Can I go now?"

Optimus wasn't giving up just yet. He had watched a lot of organic familys react to each other and knew older teens liked to run away from a problem. Optimus had seen that if pushed gently enough they would eventually "come clean" as Sari called it but usually not around people they knew like friends. Most mothers or fathers took the teen somewhere quiet to just talk like the park or the forest to let the teens vent. Many conversations and laughs later Optimus noticed that the teens would tell what was bothering them. If that didn't work the parents would "back off" and leave the teen alone until they were ready to tell them. So even though Optimus was the age humans called twenty he would be the "parent" of the situation to get her talking. He knew if they were going to be stuck together for who knew how long they may as well get along somewhat with each other.

"Yes you can go...but with me." Optimus stated.

"Go with you where?" Crystal said curtly. She turned her head to him and Optimus noticed a small tear that had been wiped away.

"To the park." Optimus replied calmly coming towards her.

"Why?" Crystal asked backing up unsure of what was happening.

"Just so we can talk." Optimus replied.

"Were talking here and I thought we were done." Crystal said guarded.

"No were not done and there's to many people around for..."

"Them to hear me scream?" crystal replied sarcastically.

Optimus took offense to that saying

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, your acting weird and I don't like it!" Crystal said heading to get off the berth.

"I'm an Autobot and I wouldn't hurt you and also I meant to say if you we had a more private spot you would be more open to talk." Optimus replied not stopping her from trying to get down.

"We'll I'm not going anywhere with you!" Crystal said struggling to get down.

"Oh yes you are." Optimus said blocking his door "You are going to talk about what is bothering you if you like it or not!"

"No I'm not!" Crystal shouted hoping it was loud enough to hear.

"Yes You Are." Optimus said. Then with that walked over to Crystal picking her up as gently as he could (Crystal had tried to dodge his hand but he was too quick) and headed out the door.

*Autobot's living room*

"Put me down!" Crystal screeched alerting her presence to Bumblebee, Alex and now Billy who had taken a break from trying to make another machine that would warp them back. The boys looked up in surprise at Crystal's outburst who was struggling to no avail in Optimus' right hand. Optimus was ignoring her saying

"Bumblebee tell the others I'll be out for awhile and to alert me if something is up."

"Ok Big guy." Bumblebee replied looking in amazement at the red faced struggling creature in Optimus' hand.

"Don't you dare Bumblebee! We are not going anywhere!" Crystal continued to screech but Optimus finally addressed her saying calmly

"Yes we are." Then transformered putting her in the drivers seat, buckling her in before she could escape and drove out of the base heading to the park.

The boys looked on in silence until Billy said

"If Optimus thinks he can get through to her then he better be in it to win it."

"Why?" Bumblebee asked looking at Billy. Billy looked at him with a look of being worn out saying

"Because we have tried everything we can think of to get her to talk about it." Billy showed a hint of frustration in his voice. Alex nodded his head quietly looking back at the screen.

"Billy," Sadie said from behind surprising Billy with her unexpected arrival. After leaving Optimus' room she had went to ask Bulkhead if she could help with his painting. Sadie had entered Bulkheads room but Sari and the Jet twins were already posing for Bulkhead saying

"We like what is this called "posing" for picture painting! Is fun!" So Sadie had left entering the living room at the same time Optimus and the struggling Crystal had left.

"Yes Sadie?" Billy questioned.

"What is it she doesn't want to talk about?" Sadie apprehensively asked. "Because I've never heard even you talk about the big IT."

Billy sighed then looked up at Sadie with a look she had never seen with his eyes glistening with the beginning of tears said

"The Accident"

So Billy began to tell them about how their Dad and Crystal had been best friends since the moment he had held her for the first time. They had clicked on so many levels like they both loved any Science fiction movies or books, they both hated sports and how much they loved ice cream and Oreos. (I know it's strange but it works.) Crystal and her Dad were also alike in many ways but there was one thing that stood out above the rest

They both had tempers.

Not raging ones but tempers just the same. Their Dad after many years had learned how to control it and bite his tongue but Crystal being only Fifteen with rising and falling hormones wasn't so lucky. This sometimes would result in arguments but not anything large because their dad had a way of cooling down Crystal no matter the situation. That was until the summer three years back when Crystal, once again, lost her temper at a school mate. But it had been mild and Crystal had said she was sorry which the girl forgave her. Also it had been almost a year since Crystal had lost her temper completely so she had assumed he would not be so hard on her. She was wrong.

"He grounded her for two weeks and Crystal started to cry saying.." Billy continued.

"It's not fair! I've been controlling it! Why are you being so mean?!" Crystal ranted at her father. He had remained calm until she was done saying in a soft voice

"I'm not being mean honey, I just want you to learn that if you keep letting anger take control it will eventually take away any joy and laughter from your life and you'll never be happy."

"But Crystal wasn't listening and she said..." Billy explained telling the story.

"I hate you." Crystal said with venom in each syllable. She looked up surprised saying

"No dad I'm sorry I didn't...."

"No Crystal..." Their Dad interrupted putting his hand up. " Not this time." He turned to walk out the door but stopped saying over his shoulder

"I thought I could help you with your anger Crystal. To keep you from saying things you would later regret forever like I had done so many years ago. I thought I could protect you....I guess I was wrong."

Then turning to her he said something Crystal would hear forever in her thoughts,

"I know you don't mean the things you say....but they still hurt people Crystal. A hurtful word is more painful than any weapon ever created. Maybe someday you will learn that...but not from me. I thought I could teach you.... but I guess someone else outside your normal life will have to teach you the real meaning.... that anger is not the right answer. I hope that someday or someone will come soon for you."

Crystal didn't say a word still thinking she was in the right.

"I love you Crystal." Their Dad said then left without getting a reply.

"Dad soon left after that mumbling about needing some air and..." Billy said holding back the tears. "That's when the car crash happened."

The police had said it was an open and close case. A man down on his luck just getting laid off had went to the nearby bar to drink his last check away. The man had gotten so drunk he didn't know what year it was let alone how to drive but drive he did. The police said it had happened quickly, one moment dad had been stopped at a stop light then going when the light was green, then the man came roaring up at a hundred twenty miles an hour plowing dad's car from the right side. The impact had broken dad's neck killing him instantly.

"They said he felt no pain that it was quick and before he knew what was going on...he was already dead." Billy said tears trickling down slowly. Then with anger in his voice said

"They said that the drunk driver was wearing his seat belt and that was the only thing that kept him from being ejected from the car and getting killed also. He's now in jail serving ten years for second degree man slaughter."

"Man Billy you never told me the whole story..." Alex whispered wiping away tears. Billy nodded then explained what happened when Crystal had heard the news.

"She didn't cry or scream like usual. Crystal only turned pale white Saying quietly over and over....I never told him I loved him."

During the funeral Billy explained that Crystal didn't cry or laugh at the good memories or do anything. She just sat like a stone mumbling every once in awhile "I never told him I loved him." while hugging her mother and Billy who were crying buckets for their loving father and husband that they would never see again.

"So you guys may not remember or know what the real Crystal was like..." Billy explained."But I do."

"What do you mean Billy?" Sadie replied being able to speak without crying.

"You guys met her after the accident...when she became angry all the time. Crystal was so different before it happened...she was caring and.." Billy laughed in spite of himself, "very funny!" then Billy got a faraway look in his eyes telling them one of his most favourite memories between him and Crystal.

Billy told how he remembered the winter he had just turned eight and was all ready to build his first snow man on his own to surprise Crystal, mom and dad. Just as it was finished a bunch of twelve year old boys came and knocked it down before they came home. Billy then sat and cried knowing that his plan was in ruins when Crystal came walking to the back yard first.

"What did she do...hunt down the boys?" Bumblebee said thinking he knew Crystal well enough from looking at her to know. Billy shook his head continuing

He told that Crystal took him in saying it was ok and not to cry. Crystal then fixed Billy a cup of hot coca and told funny jokes till he was no longer crying but laughing. Then she told Billy to wait inside because she had a surprise for him but it wasn't ready yet. After an hour or so Crystal came in red faced saying it was ready and... Billy choked still touched by what she had done so many years ago. He went out to the yard to find a huge snow castle and Crystal beaming from ear to ear. Then she took Billy by the hand and said

"Follow me." Billy complied and Crystal led him in the middle. Then she began to dance with Billy and they twirled and swirled laughing, creating a memory.

"She use to be like that...gentle in her own little way." Billy said quietly, "But now it's like the sister I know from that memory and many others is just....gone. Lost in all the anger and guilt."

The others stood quiet until Billy stood up saying he needed to get back to work and the others went back to what they were doing but with a more quiet domineer. But before he left Billy turned to Sadie, Alex, and Bumblebee saying

"So before you guys react back to her in anger just remember what she is really angry about. And I hope Optimus can help her because..." Billy voice broke slightly and his eyes glistened with tears "I miss my sister." Then Billy left leaving the others to think over what they had just learned about their friend.

*Two hours Later*

Sadie didn't stay with the boys, who by now, were talking about asking if they could go outside to get out of the Base. Sadie wanted outside also but knew the answer would be no. The same excuse about people learning the truth would panic and blah blah blah. So making the best of a situation Sadie walked around the Base looking for a certain room thinking over what Billy had just told her. Sadie had wanted to get angry that Crystal had told her one of her dark secrets. But only disbelief and concern went in her thoughts. _Oh my spark Crystal....this explains so much.... No wonder you act out and say things, you want to make sure we are staying for good before getting close...I guess I understand....you know some about what happened to me....but not all...._

Sadie entered into the room she had been looking for

*Prowls room.*

Sadie saw that Prowl and Jazz were gone somewhere and that was fine with her. She just couldn't help but be nervous around them....call it fan shyness but Sadie was just that way with anyone new not just bots she had admired across the screen. Unlike the boys who wanted to go outside just to see what new video games were in the store Sadie wanted only one thing. Just to be able to go back where things were safe and familiar to her... nature. Sadie put her hand on the big oak closing her eyes and took a deep breath enjoying the simple pleasure nature offered. She heard a bird chirp to her left and smiled seeing it land on a branch close to her. Sadie extended her left hand letting the bird land on it never knowing that she was being watched.

Jazz had let Prowl go early saying it was enough for today but Prowl had seen right through the act. Prowl knew that Jazz cut it quick wanting to learn about their new visitors that were staying here now. But Prowl played along and headed to his room by now starting to believe the teen's story...somewhat. He still had suspicions but they were dying down...slowly. Prowl had went to his room when stopping short seeing he wasn't the only one there. Seeing that he had not been spotted Prowl backed up and pressed back on the nearby wall shielding his presence. He leaned over to see who had been in his room uninvited seeing the organic called Sadie with a bird on her left hand and...giggling. Prowl was confused not seeing the humour at all. Here she was in His room uninvited and Prowl had just a mind to tell her that when he noticed Sadie getting up in the tree and....humming softly.

"Fascinating." Prowl said in awe at the unexpected outbreak in vocals.

Sadie had felt like she was in her element. A place where she didn't have any fear or shyness of anyone, a place where she could speak her mind and not be shy about any of it, a place where she felt like herself, a place of peace. Sadie had felt so in peace she began to hum quietly her favourite tune that she couldn't remember the name while sitting on the lowest branch of the oak tree. Colors of the wind or something like that. (Thats a clue and I don't own) Prowl quietly entered the room smirking liking the thought of someone besides him who liked nature in the Base.

"They seem to like you." He said startling Sadie not meaning too. Her eyes widen in fear and not saying a word Sadie dropped out of the tree and ran out of the room. Prowl was a little shocked at the unexpected departure. Being around the others he had expected a sarcastic comment in return like Bumblebee or a small smile like Optimus not....that. It confused him because he had been around a lot of sure of themselves Autobots, Sentinal being the most, but not someone who acted so...fragile. Prowl shock his head and entered the living room hoping to see the girl to apologize for....whatever he did wrong to frighten her.

"What's up Prowl?" Bumblebee asked sitting on the couch with Alex noticing Prowls head motion.

"I just saw one of the new females in my room and when I went to talk to her she...ran." Prowl replied.

"Did it happen to be Sadie?" Alex asked addressing Prowl.

"Yes. Why?" Prowl asked. Alex shock his head saying

"She does that with new people. We don't know why but Sadie has always been quiet and weird that way, that's probably why Crystal and Sadie get along so well."

Prowl nodded thinking and Alex added

"Hey don't worry about it. If you're just quiet around her Sadie comes around eventually."

Then the boys went to find Ratchet and Billy to see what they were up too leaving Prowl alone in the room. Now with this new bit of information Prowl began to think of a way of talking to this strange but fascinating girl called Sadie.

*Optimus' Vehicle mode*

"Let me go!" Crystal yelled slamming her fist on the dash of Optimus.

"No" was Optimus' simple reply continuing to drive to the park.

"Fine! Then Ill make you let me go!" Crystal continued to yell. Then she went to hit the brakes with her foot but...

"Don't even try...I've already disabled the brakes AND excelurater." Optimus stated camly, "We are going to the park even if I have to take you screaming all the way."

Crystal huffed in anger slamming back on the passenger's seat. How dare he treat her like a child! Like she would actually scream when his horn was.... Crystal smiled saying sweetly

"No IM not going to scream..."

"That's g..." Optimus said

"You are!" Crystal said sarcastically then pushed down hard with both hands on his horn.

The citizen's were confused to see a Red and Blue fire truck blaring it's horn and driving down the street with a driver who was so angry she was red to match the fire truck. Fanzone who had been watching simple shook his head saying

"This is why I hate machines AND teenagers!"

Optimus wasn't giving up just yet. He was going to make her tell him what was wrong if it killed him...and right now it looked like it just could.

"No you don't!" Optimus shouted. Then he moved the seat belt to wrap around Crystals hands relieving the citizens of Detroit of the piercing loud horn.

"I'm not done yet Prime!" Crystal screeched. Then, moving her feet over the dash, Crystal commenced in hitting the horn with her feet repeatedly. But Optimus was too fast and quickly swerved so Crystal's feet went under the dash letting Optimus subdue them pinning her legs down.

Optimus ignored Crystal's screech in anger and continued to drive to the park but wondering, _What have I gotten myself into?_

_*_Ten minutes later*

Optimus arrived at the park and let her out. Crystal by now remaining dominant and allowed him to open the door before getting out. She took a few steps away from his mode then looking his way said

"See ya later big guy!" then bolted trying one last attempt at escape.

Some unknown arm grabbed her out of no where pulling Crystal back. She turned to glare at whoever had interfered when Crystal saw the face....

"Optimus!?" Crystal exclaimed looking into hologram's face hardly recognizing him. (Before you read I changed his appearance a little. But I only made him look younger!)

Optimus only smiled satisfied with the look of pure confusion on Crystal's face lowering her guard for just a moment. She remembered slightly on the internet of picture's let out by a Hasbro employee showing what the Autobots would look like in human form but this....was different. Optimus still had his brown hair but his silver streaks were less pronounced but still showed slightly. His face features were that of what you would expect of a twenty year olds with soft blue eyes, sharp small nose and a big shining smile. The only thing that remained of the old descripted body was his broad shoulders. Everything else that was different was Optimus was just a smidge taller and more filled out in the lower areas of his body and not shaped oblong like on the pictures splattered all over the fan sites.

_He looks good. REALLY good..with his nice butt more....stop that! Your angry at him remember! Don't let your girl fan crap get in the way...but how could I be mad when he looks so...._

"Wow" Crystal whispered her temper fleeing and a small case of shyness came rushing in.

"Your smiling." Optimus taunted then mocked Crystal's saying "I didn't know you had one of those!"

Crystal quickly recovered but with less conviction replied

"No I'm not!"

Optimus laughed at her sudden change and knew he had Crystal right where he wanted her. Optimus guided Crystal to a nearby bench and they sat but Crystal went on the other side fighting the urge to grab on his new body and never let go.

The sat quiet for a few akward moments till Optimus asked

"So...how much did that TV show "reveal" about us?"

Crystal looked in his eyes and started to answer his questions while her temper started to disappear.

*In the Elite Guard Ship*

Sentinal looked around in aggrogance and pride at the captured Decepticons. He had just put Ramjet away who had said "You haven't captured me! I can escape anytime!" before getting a mouth hold keeping him quiet. Blitzwing had somehow released the mouth hold and began to rant much to Sentianl's dismay.

"I zill get out of thiz zone Autobot! Then you will pay for capturing me!" Biltzwing ranted his face plate on Hothead.

"Keep your vocal trap shut!" Sentianl curtly replied showing his agitation he felt. Blitzwing's face shifted to Random and he cackled loudly saying

"OHH! Sounds like someone has had a bad day! AHAHAHAH!" Sentinal growled and placed the mouth hold back on whispering curtly

"You have NO idea!"

Sentinal could not believe the day he was having. First Optimus has four disgusting organics move in the Base to where Sentinal had to clean with disinfectant every two hours. Then that vile one called Crystal pored paint all over him which Sentinal still had his suspisons of it being ...something else. He cringed saying

"EWW!"

Sentinal would get her back for that. He just was waiting for the right opportunity then...sweet revenge would be his.

Sentinal entered the navigation room and saw the red light on the screen blinking for an oncoming alert. He pressed the button when a video of Wasp came on the screen and a male voice saying

"Warning the rogue Autobot Wasp has been spotted and is on the move."

Sentinal smiled in arrogant triumph saying

"Gotcha Traitor!"

*At the Park*

Optimus and Crystal had been talking back and forth for about an hour getting to know one another better. Crystal little by little without helping it began to open up a little and even began to enjoy herself.

"So what is dancing again?" Optimus asked still a little confused. Crystal smiled never noticing the way Optimus was opening her up saying

"We'll it's hard to explain unless you have actually done it before."

"Ohh." Optimus replied not sure if he got the answer he wanted. Then changing the subject Optimus smirked saying

"Do girls really go crazy when you mention Decepticons like Starscream of Blitzwing?"

Crystal giggled softly then said

"We'll let me tell you this...." She scooted closer to Optimus then continued "I went to a Decepticon convention once..." Optimus gave a disapproving look which Crystal said playfully pointing

"Hey! Don't give me that look! One of my friends invited me and I was interested."

"No...you?" Optimus replied playfully. Crystal smirked and lightly slapped him getting a small laugh in return before continuing

"Anyway....I went and Optimus ALL I did was SAY Starscream's name." She said then stopped smiling.

"Then what?" Optimus asked truly interested. Crystal smirked bigger saying

"The girls went bonkers! I could understand their excitement being an Autobot girl but what I couldn't believe was four of them fainted!"

"Fainted?" Optimus asked not believing it.

"Dropped like flies." Crystal replied snapping her fingers for effect.

"Woah" Optimus said in disbelief.

There was a few moments of silence then Optimus thought it was ready to bring up what they had come here for. So quietly he said

"So are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?"

Crystal only shook her head growling in agitation saying

"Optimus!"

"What?" Optimus replied getting frustrated but remained calm.

"I thought I told you that I don't want to talk about it!" Crystal said agitated but surprisingly not angry.

"You need to Crystal." Optimus said half pleading.

"Why?" Crystal replied then sitting down on the bench continued quietly "It won't change what happened."

Crystal saw from the corner of her eye Optimus scoot close to her. She then felt his holograms put his arm across Crystal shoulders but didn't push him away. She was starting to get sick of pushing people away and wanted somebody...anybody...to just help her to stop.

"Crystal look at me." Optimus whispered. Crystal obliged looking into his kind bright blue eyes. He gave an understanding look saying

"It might not change what happened....but keeping it locked up inside isn't the answer either."

"How would you know?" Crystal said. It had meant to come out as a sarcastic remark but came out as a real question. Optimus sighed but said nothing. For a long three minutes only sitting there half holding Crystal with his slung arm across her shoulder watching the laughing families and the sweethearts strolling at the park then said

"Just trust me....being angry all the time only takes away time you could be happy. You al...." Just when Optimus had thought he was getting to Crystal his com link HAD to go off. Optimus groaned inwardly thinking _How do they know to call at the exact wrong time? It must be a cosmic joke or something...._

Optimus' hologram disappeared and a few minutes later Crystal heard Optimus voice come out of his vehicle mode say agitated

"Optimus here."

"It's Sentinal."

"What is it now?" Optimus replied getting more agitated with each answer. Sentinal wasn't paying attention.

"I found Wasp. He's near the Sumdac building. I've got Jazz, Bumblebee, and the twins but I need YOU to get your sorry aft over here NOW!"

Optimus groaned knowing Crystal and him were not going to finish their conversation anytime soon. _Just when I got here to open up....way to go Sentinal._

"On my way." He replied. Sentinal cut the link and Optimus turned to a now standing concerned Crystal. Transforming he looked down at her about to say what had happened but she interrupted saying quietly

"Yea I know. I overheard."

Optimus nodded and said

"I can call Sari and Bulkhead to come and get you. If you want."

"Sure." Crystal said a little downhearted from not being invited to go. But what she kidding...Crystal and the others had gotten lucky with Ramjet and that might not happen a second time. What did she expect?

"Good luck." Crystal whispered. Optimus smiled then said

"By the way I meant to say that....You always have a choice." (Yes I took that from Spiderman 2 movie and I don't own it but I love the saying!)

Crystal nodded in response and, not really wanting to, Optimus transformed and drove off leaving Crystal to go over her thoughts.

*Three hours later*

Surprisingly Crystal and Sari talked almost all the way about what Bulkhead called "girl stuff" like clothes and books. Sari was ecstatic about finally have someone to talk to about things other than fighting methods or video games. But she did notice that Crystal was polite but a little distant and Sari wondered what had gone on between Crystal and Optimus. Sari didn't push it but secretly she was going crazy over what Optimus had done to change the screaming red face girl to the polite and funny Crystal in front of Sari.

They had come to the Base to see Sadie on the couch reading a book that Sari had offered seeing that Sadie was to shy and quiet to talk to anyone. Sadie smiled her quiet smile saying

"Hey did you have fun?"

Crystal knew she was joking and only gave a playful look in return. Sadie smiled bigger but said nothing. Sari and Crystal sat on the couch when Prowl came in asking

"Have you seen Jazz or the others?"

Sadie looked deeper into her book but Prowl noticed a quick glance in his directon. He smirked at her which Sadie, seeing she had been caught, turned her head quickly but Prowl saw Sadie's smile in response. Crystal didn't miss a beat saying while glancing at Sadie

"No not after Optimus had to go with Sentinal to chase down Wasp."

"Ohh," Prowl replied then turned to leave.

"But.." Sadie said quietly getting Prowl to turn slightly. "They may get here soon so you can stick around....if you want."

"Ok" Prowl said then came in sitting next to Sari.

Sari and Crystal glanced at each other but said nothing. Sari lifted her right eyebrow but Crystal smiled and shook her head. Alex came in with Billy following saying

"Hey! Is Bumblebee back yet?"

"No...just like five minutes ago when you asked me... he's not back yet." Sadie said shaking her head feeling more comfortable talking with the whole gang in the room. But just as she finished the sentence the said Autobot Bumblebee came running in out of breath saying

"You will never guess what happened! Just try to guess! I dare you!"

"If you said we could never guess then why are you asking us too?" Prowl calmly replied.

Sadie giggled softly getting Prowl to look her way smirking. Her eyes sparkled and returned the smirk feeling more and more comfortable around Prowl. Bumblebee glared slightly at Prowl and Sadie before bursting out

"Come on Guys! Just Guess!"

"Ok Ok Bee! Just calm down!" Sari said between laughter at Bumblebee peculiar antics.

"Did you catch Wasp?" Billy asked.

"Yes! But that's not it!" Bumblebee replied excited.

"Did you get the new Call of Duty game?!" Alex exclaimed looking expectantly at Bumblebee.

"No...they were out." Bumblebee said bumming out a little. Then he regained saying "Ok! Since you can't guess..."

"Like you said we couldn't." Prowl interrupted, getting another giggle from Sadie. Sari and Crystal looked at each other thinking the same thing

Prowl was showing off.

Bumblebee glared saying

"Will you let me finish!"

"If you think you can." Prowl replied. Sadie was now holding both hands over her mouth trying not to burst out laughing. Alex and Billy rolled their eyes and shook their head at the blatant yet subtle little show going on. Bumblebee finally ignored Prowl saying

"What's going on in here?! Cant a bot get a decent stasis nap!" Ratchet grumbled entering the room.

"Bumblebee was just about to tell us something." Billy said cluing in Ratchet.

"Ok then what is it?" Ratchet replied still grumpy from his early awakening from the mentioned Stasis nap

"It's not a what it's a who! Ok the person I'm talking about is..."

"I think I can introduce myself Bumblebee." The others heard a female voice coon. All mouths dropped when seeing the black, purple and slim figure before them except Prowl who's mouth thinned and Sadie who turned pale white.

"BLACKARACHNIA!?" Sari exclaimed in confusion.

**Crystal: You brought Blackarachnia!**

**Me: Yes! For some total green little monster called Jealously between you and her! *Pumps a fist in the air***

**Crystal: WHY YOU! *Chases after me* Just when me and Optimus had a moment!**

**Me: *runs* I know! It will be so funny!** ***Dodges Crystal who falls flat on her face***

**Crystal: Hey! *get's up***

**Me: What? I didn't do it! Anywho I want to say that I changed up the plot for Predacon Rising just to speed things up a little so I can get to Human error in time for Christmas and to have Blackaracnia more time in the story. Also I put in the story about Crystal's dad just to show she has something to be mad AT then just plain CRAZY and the good memory from Billy to show what she was like before. Last but not least I put in some of the suggestions in but not all because I wanted to save some of them for the right moment and I gave you a nice long chapter! Ok please review!**

**Me: I'm Sorry. *goes to hug***

**Crystal: You soon will be **

**Me: Uh oh *runs again with Crystal on her heels* **


	8. Chapter 8: Lean On Me

**Me: Ok....confession time. **

**Alex:*glares me down* YOU haven't updated in almost TWO WEEKS!! **

**Me:Yea I know... : ( I had meant to update so they could have something to read over Christmas but I got soooo busy... **

**Alex: With WHAT? **

**Me: *backs up* Well...the week before Christmas I had parties, and Family time that I TOTALLY forgot about the story until Christmas Eve when I looked at the date and even then I was busy with Family....BUT I got a New Laptop for Christmas so I won't have to fight for a computer anymore! ^_^**

**Alex: Oh...but there better be a Christmas Chapter! I want presents! *Pouts***

**Me: There Will! But I had already had the Chapters "drawn out" so to speak and Chapter Nine is suppose to be short but part of Chapter Ten and Eleven ARE the Christmas themed chapters.**

**Alex: *sighs irratedbly* Ok....**

**Me:So you not mad at me anymore?**

**Alex: -_- No... Velvet Iron doesn't own any of Transformers animated. It all belongs to Hasbro except her OC's like me! ^_^ **

Chapter 8: The Living Years

"What is _She_ doing here!" Crystal replied sarcastically giving Blackarania a glare. Blackarania only smiled sweetly saying

"Darling I'm staying here. Didn't he tell you?" She looked at Bumblebee who shirked from her glance.

"Excuse me?" Crystal replied sarcastically once more.

"But I thought you joined the Decepticons after your....predicament." Sari said looking at Bumblebee confused.

"Yes she did..." Optimus answered entering the room "But she decided to stop and has valuable information about the wear a bouts of Megatron and the remaining Decepticons on Earth."

Then looking down at the Teens said in a corrective tone

"So I expect you to treat her the way you would any one of us here.....with respect." He finished the sentence, the image of Sentinal covered in paint refreshing in his mind. Blackaracnia leaned over on Optimus seductively cooning

"Yes and we plan to get alone together quite nicely.....don't we Optimus?"

The mentioned Autobot turned a light red at her touch but coughed saying

"Yea..sure."

Seeing Crystal's face turned bright red encouraged Blackaracnia to coon

"What are the little organics doing in here? You taking in pets." She hissed glancing at Crystal. Blackaracnia had not planned on being in the place she was now. But with her lab destroyed and wasp in custody she had done the smart then and faked "surrendering" putting on a touching speech about wanting to change her ways and how she earned to go back to the old days with just her, Sentinal and Optimus. It had worked and while Blackaracnia had left with the Autobots Optimus had not stopped talking about a little organic who he was trying to help get over something. It had caused Blackaracnia to gag quietly in disgust at the sickening sweet gesture and small form of pity and knew she had to meet this "Crystal". Now here she was glaring at Blackaracnia on coming in unannounced while Blackaracnia threw herself at Optimus turning the little organic green with envy. _This could be fun...until I can find a way out of here..._ Blackaracnia thought to herself as Prowl spook up saying

"No they are staying here invited until they can find a way home..." then whispering to where Sadie overheard "unlike You."

"Yes this is Crystal, Sadie, Billy and Alex" Optimus introduced by pointing to each one. Crystal only folded her arms across her chest in response and the others only gave shy waves to Blackaracnia.

"Whatever..." Blackarania replied not noticing the "find a way home" part or remembering their names, then playing the little game further replied

"So You never answered my question of Are you free tonight? Or do you have plans to "play" around with the organic girls and the Halfbreed like Bumblebee and Prowl?"

Bumblebee looked three shades' redder than Crystal glaring at Blackaracnia saying nothing. Prowl stiffened and crossed his arms giving out his legendary grunt of anger. (I don't know how other way to describe it.) The other's including Optimus were very uncomftarble but Optimus was the one who gave Blackaracnia a look. Crystal went to burst out in anger but thought _She wants me to do that....and....Optimus wouldn't like it...when did I start thinking that?!....but still...I need to keep calm...again when did that start?...._

Then surprising them all, Crystal turned on her heels and left without saying anything. Billy followed half dazed from not seeing his sister scream out in anger wanting to know what was up. Sadie just looked at Blackaracnia with her legendary cold stare then left going to Prowl's room and Prowl quietly followed shaking his head. Blackaracnia seeing she had maybe gone a little too far went walking making an effort for Optimus to see her hips move seductively. Optimus only stood dumb wondering what just went on then feeling Sari tap his leg looked down. She looked him straight in the eye saying matter of factly

"Have You lost Your Mind?"

"Huh?" Optimus replied.

"Do you not see how Crystal li....and how bring in HER just makes Crystal...." Sari said then stopped.

Optimus only raised his right eyebrow confused making Sari sigh muttering

"Is a born Leader but cannot for the Spark of himself figure out girls...unbelievable." Then left the room with Bumblebee leaving Optimus more confused then he already was.

*With Bumblebee and Sari*

"HOW is it possible that the men on this team CANNOT figure out when a girl LIKES him?" Sari asked Bumblebee rhetorically.

"What do you mean Sari?" Bumblebee asked innocently. Sari turned to look at him shaking her head. After leaving Optimus to think over what she had said went to Bumblebee's room to vent out her anger. Sari had not been hurt all that much from Blackarania's comment but had been angered at Optimus' idiotic timing. She had noticed how Crystal's eyes began to light up when he entered the room and how Crystal tried so hard to not get so angry. Case in point was when Crystal didn't scream at Blackaracnia but left the room calm.

"Did you not notice how Crystal lights up when Optimus enters a room? Or how she tries to control her anger with him in the room?" Sari said frustrated saying what she was thinking "And how Sadie has SUDDENLY not been so shy around Prowl laughing at EVERY joke he says?"

"No...not really..." Bumblebee answered sheepishly.

"Or how I can't stop looking or thinking about y......" Sari said then froze realizing when venting she almost let out her secret. Sari had a crush on Bumblebee that she had since three months ago when teenage hormones had started to kick in. She had tried her best to hide it but now.....he couldn't enter a room without Sari's hormones thinking _man...what a cute smile..._ or when at night Sari began to imagine him as a human thinking.....not so nice thoughts.

"What'd you say Sari?" Bumblebee asked over his shoulder looking around for a new video game but now had turned to her smiling.

"Huh....Nothing! Just....you know....." Sari replied quietly. Then turning bright red at her thoughts she said "I need to go." Then dashed out of the room leaving Bumblebee alone.

*Optimus' Room*

"That was out of line and you know it." Optimus replied. His arms were crossed and he was looking at Blackaracnia irritated. When Optimus had given a few minutes to regroup he got angry realizing what Blackaracnia had meant by the comment. When he had calmed down Optimus had asked Blackaracnia into his room to talk to her privately.

"Whatever do you mean Optimus?" Blackaracnia cooned. She was sitting on Optimus' berth, her left leg crossed over her right, and smirking invitingly.

"Cut it Out Elita! I know what you meant by "playing around" with the girls and you were wrong for saying such a thing!" Optimus replied ignoring her invitation to sit on the berth."You have no right to talk to them that way Elita!"

"Don't call me Elita!" Blackaracnia yelled glaring. Optimus looked at her his eyes widening slightly in surprise. She looked away regrouping herself then returning to her seductive ways Blackaracnia turned cooning

"A little bit touchy about the subject, Optimus? I didn't know you were so protective of....her."

"Excuse Me?" Optimus replied borrowing one of the girl's sayings.

Blackaracnia smirked further of how dumb Optimus was of his surroundings saying,

"I was only pointing out the obvious..."

"And that would be?" Optimus replied sarcastic.

"That the organic girls LIKE you Autobots...one in particular LIKES YOU!" She hissed. "And I think you feel the same way."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Optimus said laughing nervously.

It didn't get past Blackaracnia how uncomftarable and nervous Optimus was acting shifting from on foot to another uncrossing his arms. She was reeling and feeding off his actions of the subject. Then she got ready for the killing blow.

"Your right...it was stupid to think that way about the girls." Blackaracnia sighed "giving in".

"You-u got that right" Optimus replied stuttering slightly.

"Yes because if Sentinal found out or the other Elite Guard...they could have you..." She said then stopped dangling him. "You know..."

"You're serious aren't you?" Optimus replied trying not to act hesitant to know, "What could Sentinal Possibly do IF we would say....fall for these girls....IF being the main thing?"

Blackaracnia smiled knowing she had Optimus by the jugular. She was having a great time, getting him back for leaving her ten times over. _If I can't have him anymore...then no one can..._Blackaracnia hissed in her mind.

"Oh the usual...stripping you of your rank as Prime, dispersing your team putting them on other assignments..."

"Even Sari?" Optimus asked. If Autobots face plates could pale his would have gone stark white.

"Oh yes...probably they will more give in to experimenting on her seeing YOU weren't there to tell them not too.... " Blackaracnia said simply. Then acting a gesture of thinking said

"Huh...what would Sari's fathers think of that I wonder knowing his "daughter" was experimented on the same people were suppose to keep her safe...." She got satisfaction in seeing Optimus hide a look of horror on his face plate. Blackaracnia waited a moment for that realization to sink in then saying

"And Finally the worst one....they would take you away from Earth.... the place you swore to protect and the ONLY place you feel like a real hero....where you all fit in better than Cybertron."

The room was quiet until Blackaracnia said quietly "It's a lot to give up for only a little organic girl isn't it?"

Optimus nodded his head speechless. Blackaracnia smirked then got up off the bed and put her arm on his shoulder. Optimus looked at her and Blackaracnia cooned

"I know I shouldn't have said it Optimus but...I was only wanting you to see it before it happens and...before you get hurt."

*Prowl's Room*

Sadie had sat down next to the tree and crossed her legs looking up in the tree watching the different birds sing to one another. Prowl entered the room and instead of the first encounter Sadie only smiled softly at his entrance. Prowl only bowed a little saying nothing determined not to scare the girl like he had done the first time. Prowl now had a plan to get Sadie to talk to him and it was this. Be quiet and let her speak first only answering when need be. Maybe that would get her to open up. Prowl didn't know why he cared that Sadie not be nervous around him but he did all the same. To Prowl it was almost like catching a butterfly....you know they are fragile but you just can't help wanting to catch them.

*On the Roof*

Billy came up to the roof to see Crystal pacing back and forth muttering in agitation. Billy came up short on what to say next because frankly....Crystal was acting different. The one he knew now would he gone on a yelling spree calling Blackaracnia a Glitch and how dare she treat Sari that way and on and on never caring who saw her do it. Now seeing Crystal on the roof QUIETLY venting out her anger confused Billy to no end thinking _What on Earth had Optimus said?_

Finally getting up the courage Billy asked hesitantly

"Crystal? What are you doing?"

"Counting" Crystal replied slowing down her paceing.

"Why?" Billy asked slowly.

"It helps with controlling your anger." Crystal stated.

"Oh." Billy said.

Crystal finally stopped pacing then said sighing deeply "Ten" turned to Billy.

"I'm not going back there." Crystal stated to Billy.

"You don't have to but she IS gone from the living room." Billy replied.

"No Billy....I CAN'T go back there...not right now anyways..." Crystal stated impassively "Because if I do....I will go crazy."

"No you won't go _crazy_..." Billy answered snorting softly.

"Yes I will...I WILL go CRAZY because that woman..." Crystal stated pointing in the direction of Blackarania's sky window "makes me want TO LOSE IT!!"

"She's not THAT bad." Billy replied quietly.

"Not if you're a man.... " Crystal said accusingly, "but if you're a woman like me and see her doing the boob and butt action to Optimus....and treats your friends like...."

"Wait...why do You care if she flirts with Optimus?" Billy asked suspiciously.

"I don't! She's just...." Crystal replied agitated. Then screeched for her last word of what Blackaracnia was beginning to pace again. Billy couldn't help but chuckle at his sister's antics not believing what he was seeing....that Crystal was jealous.

Then Crystal turned suddenly facing Billy stated

"I need to leave."

"I don't think were al..." Billy started to answer,

"I NEED to leave!" Crystal said letting go slightly of her anger then recovered breathing in slowly.

"Why?" Billy asked humour in his voice.

"Because if I don't leave...." Crystal replied threatingly showing with a hand motions "I will take my fist and shove it up her web making butt thing..."

"It's called an Opisthosoma or an Abdomen." Billy corrected.

"Is it the thing that makes webs?" Crystal asked still showing her fist grabbing something.

"The spinnerets do and yes they are in the Abdomen." Billy answered proudly.

"Right," Crystal replied continuing

"I will take my fist and shove it up her Abdomen, grab her spinnerets, yank out her web line and STRANGLE her WITH IT!!" She hissed doing the motions of grabbing, pulling and strangling with each word.

"NO you won't" Billy answered smirking "Because Optimus might see and...that might not look right seeing...you know...get so...personal....it might make him jealous seeing you "play around" with anyone but him." Billy motioned his eyebrows up and down smirking. She looked at him confused then seeing what he meant Crystal smirked saying

"No I guess not."

"But you know..." Billy said "Optimus looked like he could shoot her for saying that to you girls."

"More like shooting himself." Crystal replied humorously. "Plus that's the first time I have ever seen Bumblebee NOT know what to say!"

"Yea" Billy agreed laughing. Billy had just as equally been upset with Blackaracnia for making the comment but already had a way to get back at her in the planning process. He just needed a little more time. Crystal and Billy stood on the roof for a little more time looking around at all the signs that winter was coming until Billy sighed saying

"Well I'm freezing what you guys call my aft off so IM going in."

"Yea I guess I will to but..." Crystal replied then hissed, "She better not be in there."

"Hope not...for her sake." Billy said humorously walking to the door with Crystal behind him smiling at is joke.

The next three weeks Crystal seemed distant and agitated at the smallest of things. Optimus had wanted to continue what they had been discussing in the park but it seemed at every turn Blackaracnia was there shutting down the idea saying "Let's go here" or "You want to talk?" It didn't slip by Optimus that every time Blackaracnia entered a room Crystal glared her down leaving the room when she flirt all over Optimus. He knew something was up...just not what. But now when he went to talk to Crystal she snapped saying "Why don't you just go talk to Blackaracnia?" leaving Optimus thinking the window to get Crystal free of what was bothering her had been lost and kicking himself over and over again for ever leaving her alone. The conversation between him and Blackaracnia smouldered in the back of his mind though and he told himself over and over that talking more to Crystal would only cause more problems. But, Optimus had caught just a glimpse of what Crystal had been like in the park and no matter how hard he tried Optimus couldn't help but yearn for more.

Surprisingly the relationship between Prowl and Sadie seemed to blossom. It seemed Prowl's plan of keeping quiet and just listening to Sadie had worked. After the second week of just hanging out in the room Sadie had started to talk quietly to Prowl with simple things like the weather. Then by the third week Prowl and Sadie had made a nice quiet friendship talking more in depth about themselves. After Sadie learned about Yokatron and the stolen Protoforms Sadie began to see Prowl in a new light. She had never realized the silent smirking Autobot who made it look like everything was under control, was actually feeling he didn't know what he was suppose to do in life. It made Sadie more and more drawn to him letting Prowl see more of what she really was like and causing to Prowl to be equal drawn to Sadie seeing her funny and more outspoken side. For them things were beginning to get serious.

Alex and Billy seemed to have fit right in with the large Autobot family. Alex and Bumblebee became almost inseparable the first week causing Sari to get a twinge of anger but never showing it. Alex though did notice things and started to hang out with Bulkhead so, without so many words, Sari and Alex had made up a hanging out schedule between the two Autobots. This worked out nicely and they two became friends in the process. Billy surprisingly got along with Ratchet and even thought the old Autobot wouldn't admit it...he liked the kid. Billy was a nice change from a long line of young kids and bots that didn't care a wits end about learning about mechanical and medical lessons. Billy seemed to soak up the knowledge of the Cybertronian teachings like a sponge always asking questions giving both himself and Ratchet pleasure and a unspoken friendship.

Sari, Sadie and Crystal soon became fast friends talking what Bumblebee said "Was faster than Blur ever thought of being." About girls stuff like clothes, shoes and music. It had been on the fourth week when Sari said when the girls talked in Sari's makeshift room about painting their nails said

"Oh I've never done that before...."

"You have never painted your nails?! Ever?" Crystal asked flabbergasted staring at Sari like she didn't understand what Sari just said.

"No" Sari said innocently.

"Not even when you were a little girl?" Sadie asked awed.

Sari shook her head then Crystal outbursted

"Have you EVER gone shopping or gotten your hair done with just girls your age before?"

"Or done ANY girl stuff besides wearing dresses?" Sadie asked more loudly.

"Again no...have you girls?" Sadie said beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Sadie and Crystal gave a quick glance at each other than Crystal said urgently

"OH honey! Come with us!"

"Yes! We had NO idea that you have missed out on so much!" Sadie said equally urgent.

"Missed out on what?" Sari asked innocently as the girls grabbed each of her hands hoisting her up to leave.

"On being a GIRL that's what! We knew you were sheltered but..." Sadie answered.

"NOT EVER painting your nails or getting your hair done! Unbelievable! Did you dad just live in a cave?" Crystal said getting their coats helping Sari put hers on since she was half dazed with what was going on.

"But...where are we going?" Sari asked beginning to get excited.

"To the mall!" Crystal and Sadie answered together opening Sari's door and headed out for some fun.

*In the Living Room*

"Where are you girls going?" Optimus asked suspiciously.

"To the mall to catch this girl up on eighteen years of shopping." Crystal replied opening the door for Sadie and Sari.

"I don't think..." Optimus said motioning to stop them.

"Look!" Crystal stated forcefully "We have been stuck here for FOUR weeks count them FOUR weeks Ok! We are crawling all over the wall with Cabin Fever and I just found out that Sari has never gone shopping a day in her life! So I am taking this girl to do what she has always wanted to do which was hang out and shop with girls her own age and size." Then Crystal put on a more calm voice pleaded annoyed "So please....just sit back down."

Then before Optimus could retort Crystal went out the door following the girls closing the door with a determined bang. Blackaracnia came in seeing the girls leave turned to Optimus saying accusingly

"Are you going to stop them?"

"No...I'm not." Optimus said with forcefulness. Somehow the way Crystal had said the speech to Optimus like it had already gotten her way....had slightly amused him. She didn't scream of make sarcastic remake she just....said it.

Blackaracnia snorted leaving swinging her hips but Optimus wasn't interested. He had just about had enough of her. This was not the Elita one he knew but someone entirely different and he didn't like it. Optimus glanced at the door one more time giving a small smile already missing Crystal.

*A Few Hours Later*

The girls had gone to every clothing store known to man laughing and trying on outfits having the time of their lives. Sadie and Crystal had already decided to do Sari's hair when they got home which was what they were doing now. When coming in the base around night time the girls had giggles softly seeing the clock was 8 o clock and immediately raced to Sari's make shift room closing the door locking it.

"What do you think Sari?" Crystal asked softly touching up the last of Sari's bangs. Sari turned to the mirror and gasped. Her hair was unpinned from her pigtails now flowing over shoulders like a waterfall. It shined a deep red seeming to glow behind a hunter green headband matching her outfit. Her outfit was hunter green with light green highlight around the collar and a thin strip down the front shirt that went to her waist and denim black jeans that hugged her hips giving her a nice hour glass figure.

"I look.." Sari quietly said.

"Beautiful." Sadie replied quietly back coming up to her and Crystal nodded saying

"You are now finally a teenager."

"I wonder if Bumblebee will notice..." Sari whispered then blushed walking to the door. But Crystal had overheard saying

"Oh no you don't!" Then she bypassed Sari blocking the door saying

"Spill it."

"We'll.." Sari said shyly "Over the past few months even before you guys came I have been starting to Like Bumblebee..."

"You mean..." Sadie said smiling "Like Like?"

"Uh..." Sari replied blushing "Yes."

Crystal and Sadie gave squeals and Crystal screamed

"You have a crush on Bumblebee!"

"Keep it down!" Sari said urgently checking the door for any unannounced visitors.

The girls giggled all the more while giving off goofy grins at the annoyed looking Sari.

"Tasha Owes me Five Bucks!" Crystal shouted between chuckles.

"Excuse me?" Sari asked confused.

Sadie lightly slapped Crystal sitting cross legged on the floor leaning on the bed saying "We'll hot head over here made a bet with our friend Tasha that you would fall in love with Bumblebee before they made a Christmas Episode."

"So you betted on me?" Sari taunted slapping Crystal playfully.

"Yes...and I won!" Crystal replied batting away another slap from both girls. "But Sadie you LOST!"

"I did not! She only has a crush on him and has NOT kissed him yet!" Sadie said.

Sari gave a shocked look saying "YOU bet I would KISS BUMBLEBEE!"

Sadie looked sheepishly at Sari making Crystal giggle all the more falling off the bed. The noise caused Bumblebee, Billy and Alex to run in looking worried the last persons Sari wanted to see at that moment thinking _I am sooo dead...._

"You Girls OK?" Bumblebee asked concerned. Then seeing Sari and her new outfit looked at her awed saying "Wow Sari....You look...great."

"Thanks Bee." Sari replied blushing looking up at Bumblebee.

Crystal smirked looking from Bumblebee to Sari.

"OH were just fine Bumblebee...." Crystal said sweetly looking at Sari getting up "Aren't we Sari?"

"Shut up." Sari stated giving her a scowl. Bumblebee looked at Sari strangely while seeing Sadie put her hands over her mouth giving out squeaks from not wanting to laugh. But a look from Sari made her quiet but she still continued to smile wide. Then Sari looked up at Bumblebee saying

"Yes were fine."

"Then what was that noise?" Billy asked innocently.

Both Sadie and Sari looked at Crystal who just smiled shrugging her shoulders sitting back on the bed.

"Your klutzy big sister when she was giggling FELL of the Bed!" Sadie replied.

"But what are you...." Billy asked but stopped. Seeing Crystal turning red with not giggling, Sadie giving off a goofy smile and Sari darting her eyes towards Bumblebee, Billy began to piece together what was going on. He had seen this before with friends and Crystal's friends...they were talking about boys and one of them was in this room.

"Huh...guys I think we need to leave." Billy said pushing the boys out the door.

"But Why?" Alex asked resisting Billy's pushing him towards the door.

"Just trust me....you DONT want to be in here right now." Billy answered finally getting the boys out the door. He turned to the girls saying

"Excuse us. Just go on with...whatever you were doing."

When the boys left and Sari couldn't here their footsteps anymore she said without looking at Crystal

"Don't you say a word."

"She can't anyways." Sadie teased looking at Crystal.

"What are you talking about?" Crystal replied playfully.

"I'm talking about you may not be in love with a boy but..." Sadie taunted "You are the match maker of the group."

"Oh is that so?" Sari taunted looking at Crystal, "Now tell me Crystal...Who, may I ask, have you matched?"

"I will tell you," Crystal replied getting into the fun, "The first one is Jazz belongs to our friend Tasha because she would be able to teach him all the organic culture he would ever want to know,"

"Emily with Bulkhead because she is sweet and kind. They would get along together and...she likes him" Sadie interrupted.

"Emily LIKES Bulkhead?" Sari asked smiling goofy.

"OH yes ALL the girls we have match love the Autobot they are grouped with.." Crystal answered.

"But anyways, Finally the twins Ashley and Annie, for Jetfire and Jetstorm. Jetfire for Ashley and Jetstorm for Annie because both are from Germany. Also Ashley and Annie LOVE video games and have learned how to fly with their fathers."

"But what about Ratchet?" Sari asked. "and Prowl and Optimus? Who are they matched with?"

"We'll Ratchet is too old and grumpy for anyone and..." Crystal explained them giving a smirk teased looking at Sadie

"and Prowl already has somebody..."

"Wh..." Sari started confused then seeing Sadie blush a bright red she smiled wide and screeched

"NO WAY!! SADIE?! YOU have CRUSH on PROWL?!"

Sadie gave a defiant look saying "Not a crush! Just a mutual friendship and as a companion."

"That's BS Sadie and you know it!" Crystal said hitting Sadie over the head with a pillow. "Weren't YOU the one who said that Prowl may be the master at Circut-Su but just try to verse you in Karate he would fall on his Aft every time?"

"Oh so Sadie has a dark side now does she?" Sari teased sitting belly down on the full size bed. Sadie only looked on impassively saying

"Yes and I still believe he would. Also Sentinal better be careful not to make me mad or he might just wake up in a very weird and unnatural position. Even for a Robot."

Crystal looked down at Sadie shocked as Sari giggled putting her face down on the bed. Sadie only pick up a magazine from the pile next to her and looked through it her face impassive uncrossing her legs on the floor. When Sari had stopped laughing said

"Ok So Ratchet is down and out and Prowl.." Sari looked at Sadie smirking "is taken so that only leaves one bot....Optimus."

Then Sari leaned over to Crystal who suddenly got interested in the pile of magazines. Crystal picked up a magazine but didn't read it instead glanced at Sari.

"And there only leaves one person for him to be matched with..."

Then looking Crystal straight in the eye Sari asked

"Crystal...who is matched up with Optimus?"

Crystal just shrugged her shoulders then sat down on the bed flipping through the magazine. But Sari saw Crystal hide a smile. Then Sari pointed at Crystal saying

"I saw that! Your paired up with Optimus aren't you?"

Crystal only smiled bigger putting the magazine further up her face said

"Shut up."

Sadie folded down her magazine suddenly turning to the girls on the bed. She looked at Crystal surprised then at Sari saying

"She hardly ever says that! She always has a comeback comment unless someone's right..."

Then when Crystal didn't say a word both girls smiled then Sari screeched

"NO WAY!!"

"You like LIKE Optimus!!" Sadie screeched finishing for Sari. Crystal flipped down the magazine looking annoyed saying

"What if I do?"

That comment made the girls lose it. Both Sadie and Sari were on the floor laughing and Sadie was one the brink of tears. Crystal looked down at them from the bed frowning said

"It's not that funny."

"Are you kidding?" Sari replied wiping away tears "It's hilarious!"

"To think Sari..." Sadie said not laughing hiding a smile looking at Sari "I have been her friend for three years ever since this show STARTED and to think..the one Crystal acted like she said was the most DEMANDING and ANNOYING was the one she LIKED!!" Both girls started to giggle again leaning on the bed.

"I think I know why she acted like she was annoyed by him..." Sari replied chuckling.

"You know I'm still here right?" Crystal asked sarcastically. Both girls ignored her and Sadie asked looking at Sari and raised her hands in mock surrender,

"What? Why did she act annoyed?"

"Like Blackaracnia was saying about "playing around" with us....Foreplay!" Sari bursted out giggling and Sadie turned from red laughing so hard.

"Ok that's it!" Crystal yelled grabbing a pillow. Both girls looked up at Crystal on the bed striking a pose to swing the pillow and both girls got up off the floor screaming and laughing running to the living room.

*The Living Room*

"What the...?" Billy said seeing Sadie and Sari run in the room laughing and screaming while Crystal was holding a pillow running after them....laughing. Alex and Bumblebee turned from watching some Music Video Channel looking at the girls confused...especially Crystal. Then Bumblebee broke in a smile saying

"You better run Sari! Crystal's almost caught up to you!"

"Not if I can help it!" Sari said laughing then grabbed Sadie and both fell on the floor. Crystal not prepared for the move tripped over both and fell in the floor on the girls in a big heep. All three were laughing and Crystal's laugh that sounded like singing silver bells was the loudest of them all. Billy's eyes gave a soft look and he said in awe

"Crystal?"

"What?" Crystal said still laughing softly.

"You're laughing." Billy replied still in awe.

Crystal grew quiet for a little, smiling softly...a smile Billy had almost forgotten. Sadie gave a quiet smile and Sari smiled still giggled on the bottom of the heap.

"I guess I am."

The girls untangled from each other laughing and Alex said sarcastically

"Way to be light on your feet girls."

Billy smiled then decided to test Crystal to see if she was really acting like her old self. The only way to do that was to mention something she never did anymore....dancing.

"Yea..." Billy said getting in the fun "I thought you were a dancer Crystal. I thought your suppose to be light on your feet."

"Crystal can dance?" Sadie said shocked. Then she gave Crystal a light slap saying sarcastic "Thanks for telling me!"

"You're Welcome." Crystal said blocking a slap from Sadie.

"No Way can Hot head here dance!" Alex teased backing up from Crystal stepping towards him smirking.

"We'll I can..." Crystal said. Then surprising her brother she grabbed a gamers magazine from the floor saying "But I'm not going too."

The unexpected movement made it a little uncomfterable until the Music Video Channel decided at that moment to play a "Oldie But Goodie" hip hop song called Here We Go by Nsync. (don't own but love Nsync and the Backstreet Boys! Grew up with them and still my favs!) Billy seeing Crystal on the couch her face impassive then giving a determined look said

"We'll I'm gonna dance." Then he looked at the others and started to dance. He the chocolate bar and other moves making the girls, Alex and Bumblebee look on smiling and slightly shocked at the sudden motion of dance. Crystal smiled seeing Billy do the old dance moves she had taught him on the so long ago time in the snow castle on that rememberable snowy cold day. When she had laughed and Billy pointed it out, Crystal had gotten scared at what it meant...she being herself. That scared her because she had not fully been herself without being angry or sarcastic for a very long time. But now looking at Billy she suddenly wanted to be herself again...no anger, no comments just...free. So with a smirk Crystal put on her best anger attitude saying

"Hey!"

Billy turned and the girls looked unsure at Crystal who saw her look was working. Alex softly moaned wondering what in the world they had done now and Bumblebee just looked unsure like the girls.

"What are you doing?" Crystal said in "anger".

"I was just..." Billy started.

"I haven't danced in over Three Years but..." Crystals said in "anger". Then smiling said less forcefully. "I taught you way better than that."

Billy looked at Crystal then slowly broke out in a huge smile saying "OH yeah! Then Prove it!"

"Ok..if you insist on being taken to the cleaners." Crystal smarted off playfully. Sadie and Sari looked on shocked as Crystal did a perfect back flip and crisscrossed her arms. Then doing a 180 turn Crystal did the Moon Walk until she stopped and spun in place stopping on a dime. (I don't own any of these moves or the rest of the moves in the dance off.)

"How did you do that?!" Alex bursted out looking at Crystal not believing what he just saw. Bumblebee nodded in agreement to the question still trying to process what just went on in his processor.

"I know what she's doing..." Billy said determined. He looked at Crystal playfully saying accusingly "She's wanting a dance off....old school way."

Crystal nodded smirking saying

"So...you want to accept a face off from your greatest opponent? The one you NEVER beat?"

Billy said mocking the smirk "Heck yes I accept!"

Billy started first doing the Man Walk and then the Mashed Potato. Crystal was Second doing the Disco moves like the right arm going up in down and the two fingers from left to right in her face.

Billy smiled seeing her pull out the Disco moves then did Kung Fu Fighting Moves making Sari and Sadie who, getting over their shock had begun to cheer, laugh and Sari said

"Nice Ninja Moves Billy!"

Billy laughed slightly from the comment knowing full well that Sari knew about the Ninja hand shake from Alex. He then got serious again grabbing his left leg and spun around moving the leg up and down.( I don't know how other way to explain it...if you ever watched the Evolution of Dance on Youtube then you know what I'm talking about. Don't own!) Crystal matched that doing the legs moving from left to right from the Elvis Presley song "Hound Dog" (don't own) and then the Twist.

"AHH NO You didn't! You did NOT just pulled a Twist on me!" Billy said accusingly. Crystal only smirked moving her hands in a *it's all yours* gesture. Billy only nodded his head saying

"Ok. Ok..So you want to get serious? I'm game...."

Billy broke out suddenly in a MC Hammer moving his whole body from left to right then doing the Running Man from Ice Ice Baby. (don't own) Then he finished it off doing the Moves from Bye Bye Bye by Nsync. (don't own)

"Beat that!" Billy said giving Crystal the floor for one final showdown.

She was more than ready.

Crystal first did the Worm getting cheers from all, then did the Soulja Boy Superman moves. Then smiling and looking at Bumblebee she said,

"Now here's my tribute to the Autobots!" Then she did the Robot perfectly. That move got so many cheers and laughs that Billy shook his head putting his hands up in surrender. Crystal laughed again saying

"Guess I still got the moves?"

Billy smiled nodding and Crystal, being a good sport, hugged her brother who came from with Dance off with his pride only slightly damaged. _But it was worth it...just to see Crystal dance and hear her laugh again like before...almost like it was just yesterday....yea it was all worth it..._ Billy thought exiting from the hug looking at Crystal.

"So.." Crystal said quietly looking at the others then at Billy "you think we should let them get in on the fun?"

Billy looked over at the others then nodded at Crystal. They walked over to the teens and Bumblebee and Alex said

"I cannot BELIEVE what I just Saw!!"

"Yea! You..." Sari said grabbing Crystal in a light head lock continued "Were good! I mean REALLY good!!"

Crystal chuckled freeing herself from the headlock and Sadie looked at Billy and Crystal in awe saying

"I never knew you could dance like that! Why were you hiding that?! That was amazing!"

Crystal glanced at Billy then said

"Yea I guess..."

"You guess?" Bumblebee mocked not believing his ears "Man...I can't even dance like that!"

Crystal smiled at his comment then looking at each of the awed faces in front of her said

"Do you want to learn?"

All eyes widen at what Crystal said and Sari blubbered out

"You could really teach us how to dance like that?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders then lightly punching Billy said "I taught this big ox how so I can probably teach you guys easy."

Then grabbing Sadie left and Sari's right hand and pulled them to the center of the living room floor and began to teach the girls the Twist. Billy grabbed Alex then looking up at Bumblebee and motioned his head to follow. Then all three boys entered the center of the living room floor opposite of the girls and Billy began to teach the Running Man.

*Ratchet's Lab*

"What is that noise?!" Ratchet bellowed leaning up from fixing up Bulkhead. Optimus and Blackaracnia were in the room looking on the monitors and turned their heads to the noise Ratchet had mentioned. It was faint but resounding rhythmic boom echoing from what sounded close.

"I don't know Ratchet.." Optimus replied walking near the doorway listening. Then looking at the others said "I think it's coming from what Sari calls the Living Room."

"Why would it come from there?!" Ratchet bellowed walking over to listen along with Optimus. Bulkhead lifted himself from the medical table saying helpfully

"Maybe Bumblebee is watching the Music Channel again."

"But does he put it that loud?" Blackarania replied irritated. "Is he tone deaf or something?"

"No. I won't let him put it that loud...." Optimus replied ignoring her smart comment about Bumblebee's hearing. Then he looked around at the others confused. Bumblebee might sometimes bend the rules but....music? He usually bend the big rules not small ones. It didn't sound right.

"We'll I'm going to give that bot a piece of my mind!" Ratchet bellowed leaving the room. The others were not far behind. All were wondering...Who had turned up the music?

*Prowl's Room*

The others weren't the only ones who were affected from the noise. Prowl had just gone into a complete Process Over Matter state of mind and had begun to lift a barrel of oil off the ground. But the noise made him grunt in irritation and disrupted his thoughts sending the barrel of oil falling and cascading across the floor. Jazz who had been in the room had noticed the booming echo saying

"Yo...what's that fresh sound my ears are digging bro?"

"I don't know what it is..." Prowl replied irritated. Then getting up and walking to the door he continued "But I'm going to find out."

*Outside the Base*

"Sentinal Prime Sir!" Jetfire and Jetstorm said looking in the direction of the Base.

"What!" Sentinal said irritated. With Blackaracnia in the Base had given him the creeps and he stayed outside a lot now a days.

"What is de noise coming from de Base?" Jetstorm asked.

"I don't know!" Sentinal replied annoyed lifting a box into the Elite Guard Ship. "Why do you care?!"

"We would like to see if we could see Sentinal Prime Sir!" Jetfire asked eager.

"Yes Sentinal Prime Sir! Like My brother said!" Jetstorm added just as eager.

"NO! You are denied that request!" Sentinal yelled looking at the Twins. Seeing their faces downcast he continued "Besides I need you here to help load the ship since a certain Autobot has ditched us to hang out with those drop outs!"

"Yes Sentinal Prime Sir." Both Twins said still down hearted helping with loading more boxes on to the ship. They couldn't help but wonder what they were missing out on not going to investigate the resounding rhythmic boom.

*The Living Room*

All the Autobots entered the Living room at almost the same time confused on what they were seeing. Billy, Alex and Bumblebee were randomly dancing doing mostly break dance moves seeing who could outdo the other. Sadie, Sari, and Crystal were mostly just wiggling around with Crystal swinging Sari around in a circle...laughing. Optimus stared dumbfounded at what he was seeing and hearing. Crystal had a real smile on her face and laughing with her singing silver bells laugh. Prowl smirked at Sadie twisting and turning around not realizing who was in the room yet. He smirked even more when she stopped and froze in embarrassment seeing Prowl looking him right in the face plate. Jazz looked on in full interest on what the boys were doing. However Ratchet was not amused saying

"What in the All-Spark are you doing?!"

"Dancing!" Crystal replied laughing all the more as Sari miss stepped and fell in the floor only to be caught by Crystal at the last second.

"So that's dancing?" Blackaracnia replied sarcastically. She then folded her arms saying "You humans really are something."

Crystal just looked at Blackaracnia shaking her head. What did she expect? For Blackaracnia to stop her ways, too stop making Crystal jealous and become her best buddy? As If!

"That's what you were trying to explain to me at the park?" Optimus said changing the subject away from Blackaracnia. Crystal smiled softly and nodded then whispered

"You want to learn?"

Optimus looked at Crystal seeing her suddenly soft and quiet said "Why not?" really liking the smile he got in return.

"You will have to probably go into hologram though..." Crystal said quietly eager.

Blackaracnia looked annoyed as Optimus leaned up from talking to Crystal saying

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Come on Elita..." Optimus said. "It's sounds like fun!" It didn't get past Crystal the irritated attitude Optimus had towards Blackarania thinking _He's getting tired of her too...hummmmm...._

"It sounds stupid!" Blackaracnia replied angry. Optimus ignored her and leaned on the wall and suddenly Optimus' hologram was in front of Crystal. He smiled and grabbed her soft hand saying

"I'm ready. Teach me."

"Can I do it too?" Jazz asked eagerly. Sari giggled at Jazz saying

"Of Course you can Jazz! You all can!"

"Sweet!" Jazz replied going over to Sari and Bumblebee who started to teach him how to "move it" to the beat.

"I would like to also...." Prowl stated looking down at Sadie "with You."

"Um....ok." Sadie replied shyly putting her hands behind her back looking up at Prowl.

He smiled and did something Sadie didn't expect....went to his Hologram. The man in front of Sadie in the next second made her mouth drop from amazement. The picture from online....nothing like the teen who stood before her. Prowl was about Sadie's height with short black hair and steely blue eyes. He was slim and trim with small shoulders. Prowl's shoulders showed a hint of bulging muscles. He had a slicker black shirt and leather pants on with gold trim up and down both sides of his leg and arms.

"Dang..." Sadie muttered wide eyed at the smirking teen in front of her. Prowl grabbed her left hand softly kissing it. Then looking up for approval he said

"That's what Males are suppose to do before dancing with a Female...am I correct?"

Sadie nodded her head, her cheeks bright red and her eyes shining, took Prowl to the middle of the room. Sadie looked at him for a moment not remembering what to do next, then regaining her confidence, Sadie slowly showed Prowl how to move his feet to the music.

Crystal laughed softly at how Sadie eyes seemed to shine and how she never once let go of holding on to Prowl's left hand while teaching him. Optimus smiled in pleasure for having heard Crystals laugh again. She smiled also leading him around the other dancing figures to a place near the left of the room where there was free space. Then putting her hand in Optimus' Crystal's eyes widen at the electrical feeling that passed though her hand and his. Optimus must had felt it too because he looked at his soft blue eyes wide confused.

"Is that supposed to happen?" He asked looking apprehensive.

"Only when someone l..." Crystal began then stopped. She shook her head saying "Never mind....Here give me your hand..."

Optimus obeyed and soon after a couple stepping of the feet from mostly Optimus, making Crystal cringe and Optimus apologized every time, they were dancing to the rhythmic beat of One Love by Jordan Pruitt. (Don't own but it is appropriate don't you think?)

At the middle of the song Optimus smirked suddenly picking Crystal up bridal style swinging her around. Crystal screeched laughing hysterically then became quiet because at the moment the world went silent. She looked into Optimus' laughing face and suddenly they were the only ones in the room and Optimus set her down then leaned her back in a romantic pose....and Crystal slowly leaned into.....

Then she heard the words that brought the world speeding back into focus....the ones that had torn Crystal's very world apart over three years ago... those terrible...horrible....three little words.

Sari's father Isaac Sumdac had come walking into the sceptical a few minutes earlier shocked but smiling from another Earth lesson the Autobots were clearly enjoying. Crystal would never remember what had started the argument, something about not doing her studies, but would clearly remember the look on Sari's face as she moved her hands to her hips saying angrily

"Dad that's ridiculous! Ohhh I hate y..."

"STOP SARI!!!" Crystal screeched pointing at a clearly surprised Sari and a concern Optimus.

Optimus would never forget how Crystal's face turned from joy to horror as he had leaned her in the romantic pose. Thinking he had done something wrong, Optimus tilted her back up, but seeing Crystal pointing to Sari dropped that assumption.

"Please..." Crystal choked out starting to tear up, "Don't say those words...."

Sari looked at Crystal like she was talking nonsense saying nothing in response.

"Crystal?" Optimus asked looking her face deeply concerned. "Are You Alright?"

Then it happened....Crystal woke up.

She had an epiphany...right there in front of everyone.

"I..." Crystal screeched looking around at the concerned faces all around her. All the hurtful words and actions of anger Crystal had ever done in the last three years came to a head flashing inside of her head all at once. Then tears streaming down her face Crystal choked out a sob running out of the room.

"Crystal?! Wait!" Optimus said turning to head after her.

"NO Optimus!" Billy said urgently grabbing Optimus' shoulder stopping him short. Optimus looked at him confused as Billy shook his head.

"Let me go." Billy finished determined running after to find his hysterical sister.

The room remained silent and none of the others new that a certain black spider bot had slipped out of the room before the sceptical had ever started.

*Elite Guard Ship*

"What are you doing!?" Sentinal yelled in anger and disgust.

"Just making my move...." Blackaracnia cooned pinning Sentinal up against the wall "You're not interested?"

"Not on your disgusting half organic life freak!" Sentinal screeched in disgust struggling from her hold.

Blackaracnia had enough of the cutesy moment in the Base and decided it was a right time to blow this joint. _My experiment is waiting....not like these fools could understand...._

She had snuck onto the Elite Guard Ship making her way through the halls till she found Waspinator, freeing him, Blackaracnia quickly subdued the Twins. Now with the Jet twins in stasis cuffs and Mouth holds and Waspinator free from his cell...the only one left to deal with was Sentinal before Blackaracnia made her get away.

"Don't struggle sweetie...It only hurts for a minute..." Blackaracnia soothed injecting her spikes into Sentinal injecting the venom. Sentinal screamed like a little protoform for a moment until becoming still.

"Now with that handled with...." She said proudly turning to Waspinator.

"Time to go."

*The Roof*

Billy found Crystal crying softly sitting on a bench her head buried in her hands. Billy quietly walked up to Crystal who, seeing she wasn't alone, suddenly looked up saying

"What have I turned into?"

That little comment stunned her brother for a long few minutes. Then recovering by the shake of his head, Billy sat on the bench next to her saying quietly "I don't know what you mean..."

"I have turned into an A Number One Glitch!" Crystal whined stopping her tears for just a moment. Billy smiled covering his mouth but Crystal caught him whining

"Your laughing at me!!"

"NO! No! It was just..." Billy stammered then smiling continued "I have never heard you call yourself names and...It was funny.."

Crystal smiled a little saying "Yea I guess..."

Then sighing Billy patted Crystal's back softly saying, "It's Ok Crystal..."

"No.." Crystal said surprisingly calm "It's not Ok..."

Billy looked at her not understanding when Crystal gently put her left hand on Billy's right hand saying "I'm Sorry.."

"You don't have to say th...."

"NO...I do.." Crystal said firmly. Then She turned to Billy saying calmly

"I'm Sorry...for being so... mean and ....angry. I just..." Crystal whispered turning to face Billy crying "IT was my Fault!"

Billy put his arm around Crystal in comfort saying "No No No! It wasn't your fault that Sari was..."

"NO Billy! I mean about Dad!" Crystal screeched putting her tearful face in her hands "If I hadn't yelled at him or told him I HATED him!"

" Ah...Crystal..No..." Billy whispered squeezing Crystal left hand.

"Dad would have never gone out for a drive..." Crystal blubbered.

"Crystal..." Billy replied firmly putting both of his hands on her left shoulder.

"If I had just shut up and listened! Dad would have never got in the accident..."

"Crystal!" Billy yelled shaking her slightly stopping her hysterics. He had been stun hearing Crystal say Dad's name after so many years but... HER fault? Was that why she acted out? Crystal was just angry at herself?

"Stop! It wasn't your fault!" Billy shouted holding her with his hands on Crystal's shoulders firmly.

"It WAS!" She screamed.

"No it wasn't! Dad would have never wanted you to think that!" Billy shouted louder.

Crystal stopped crying looking at Billy who let go of her shoulders and softly put them in his lap. They were quiet for a moment just hearing the birds from Prowls room chirping happly.

"Don't ever think that Dad would want you to go for one second thinking it was your fault..." Billy said pointing his finger in Crystal's face. Then smiling saying

"Remember when you us to say that We always had a Choice..."

Crystal nodded saying quietly "But I sure don't act like I have a choice....yelling at everyone...calling people names and hiding my feelings for Op..." Then she stopped. Billy watched Crystal get a faraway look in her eyes then saying determined

"But that's going to change."

She turned to him determined saying

"Billy This might sound like a some fluffy speech from a Soap Opera but I swear..." Crystal said then choked. Looking down on the ground Crystal steadied herself then looking back at Billy continued "I swear...I will try to change. I might not go back to what I was but...I will change...I want to change."

Then Crystal shrugged tearing up adding "I just don't know how to start..."

Billy's eyes got hot read from choked back tears looking at his sister...his REAL sister. Billy grabbed her in a hug leaning her tearful face on his shoulder whispering

"You doing it now Crystal...you're letting go" Then one tear ran down his face Billy added

"You're letting go..."

Then they heard the girl scream coming from the back of the Base.

**Me: AWW! Brother and Sister Fluffy Moment! ^_^**

**Billy and Crystal: Shush... *both hug again***

**Me: AWW! *gets in on the hug then turns to reader* Give you one guess who the girl scream belongs too! Haha! : ) Anyway I think this was one of my longest Chapter yet! *Sits on the Chair Exhausted* We'll...it I'll just make up for Chapter Nine for being short!! Anyway Review Please! **


	9. Chapter 9: Cruella De Ville

**Me: Now time for the SHORT chapter Ive been talking about. : / Yes I know the Name is a little kidish but it kind of fits Blackaracnia doesn't it? : )**

**Alex: *giggling* You made Sentinal scream like a little girl!! : )**

**Me: I know...* laughs with Alex and the other teens join in***

**Sentinal: So it was YOU!! *Comes for me***

**Me: Bring it! *As he charges up I pull out a fake Spider making him scream girly like again running away***

**Me: *Taunts* What's wrong Sentinal? Scared of little old spiders? Enjoy the Chapter as I have some fun with Sentinal! **

Chapter 9: Cruella De Ville

*Back of the Base*

"Where are you going?!" Crystal asked accusingly at Blackaracnia. After hearing the girlish scream Billy and Crystal had untangled from each other looking at the back of the Base from the roof. When seeing Blackaracnia toss out Sentianl like an old bag of potatos and realizing it had been Sentinal that had screamed like a girl, both laughed hysterically for a moment. Then both looked for a way to get off the roof quickly to stop whatever Balckacania was planning. Crystal remembered the pipe that Sari had used in an episode once, then found it quickly and told Billy to get in. He refused but with a hard push, from Crystal, both had gone down the pipe yelling in half joy and fear landing in a great big heap. Now Billy and Crystal were in Blackaracnia's way back into the Elite Guard ship.

"Just Out and About..." Blackaracnia said half cheerfully. "Going on a nice drive around."

"With a comamatose passenger?" Billy asked pointing at the motionless Sentinal.

"Oh Him?" Blackacarania replied acting like she just noticed him there. She shrugged her shoulders saying "He was being a party pooper."

"Cut the Crap Blackacnia!" Crystal shouted irritated. "What are you really doing?"

Blackaracnia frowned saying "What does it look like Im doing?"

"Stealing a ship, realising a prisoner..." Billy said conversationly. Then smirking said "Am I getting warm?"

"Touche.." was the only reply they got from Blackaracnia.

"We'll that's not gonna happen eight legs!" Crystal said smirking, folding her arms across her chest, and shaking her head arrogantly.

"Just wait till Optimus hears about this..." Billy said smiling leaning on the ship.

"Who do you think he's going to believe?" Blackaracnia replied sarcastily "The girl he's known since you weren't even prossesed? Or a bunch of hot headed children?"

She had looked at Crystal at the but Crystal wasn't buying it. She only smirked more saying

"Oh that's good but theres one problem..."

Crystal then pointed at her saying "Your here with an escaped prisoner NOT trying to restrain him, Sentinal who is in charge of prisoners is over there knocked out and the Twins haven't been seen since this morning so..." Then smiling arrogantly turning around to leave added "Who do YOU think he's going to believe?"

Blackaracnia watched Crystal leave frowning, finally meeting her match. Billy still was there leaning on the ship watching for her so she wouldn't leave while getting Optimus. Blackaracnia suddenly smiled saying

"You smart organic..."

Then she whipped her webs out grabbing Crystal by the mouth and pulling her back dragging Crystal across the grassy ground. Billy went to stop her but Waspinator came out of know where grabbing him, keeping him from escaping.

"But maybe TOO smart, for your own good." Blackacnia added grabbing Crystal roughly of the ground.

Crystal while struggling managed to pull the web of her mouth and screamed terrified then said the first name that came to mind

"OPTIMUS! HELP!"

*The Living Room*

Optimus had gone back to his original from quietly frowning as he did so. Then he went to walk over to the roof maybe to help Billy with Crystal when he heard a terrified scream and

"OPTIMUS! HELP!"

Optimus stopped short saying confused

"Crystal?"

Then hearing her scream more in hurt the fear he yelled

"CRYSTAL!"

Then ran out of the Base seeing a lot of confused faces following behind.

*Outside*

Blackaracnia hated organic screams..it hurt her prossesor. So to shut up the female She did the only thing that made sense at the moment....injected her spike of venom into Crystal.

Crystal screamed louder from the shear pain that went through her body. Blackaracnia didn't know for sure what would happen next....she had never done it on a organic before. But She didn't care...as long as it shut Crystal up.

"CRYSTAL!" Optimus shouted coming out the door with the others falling close behind. That made Blackaracnia cringe knowing the jig was up and the only way to escape know was to fight...great. He looked at the limp but conscious and crying body of Crystal saying venomisly

"What did you do..."

" Just made her more submissive is all..." Blackaracnia replied arrogantly " I like it...suits her better. She soon wont bug you anymore.."

She would never remember what had truly happened.

One moment Optimus was standing stiff angry his fist tight in a ball, then suddenly Blackaracnia felt his hard fist slam against her face plate knocking her back. Crystal slipped out of her hands, crying out in fear from suddenly weightless, but Optimus gently grabbed her from falling. He held her up to his chest plate saying softly

"Crystal?"

"Did you get the Glitch?" Crystal replied softly never opening her eyes making Optimus smile. Same old Crystal...

During the reunion Optimus never noticed that when he had knocked the literal parts out of Blackarania, she had been thrown back hitting Waspinator. Billy at the time was thrown in the air but Ratchet already had that covered pulling out his magnets stopping Billy's fall. But Waspinator started to spark and sputter saying

"What is happening?"

"Your transpwarp mutation is unstable! Youre reaching critical mass!" Blackaracnia yelled backing up from him.

"What does that mean?" Sari asked hesitantly. Billy looked her in the eyes saying

"It means he's gonna blow up!"

As he said that Optimus looked up and gently put Crystal down. Then running over to Blackaracnia said

"Get back!"

"NO way Optimus!" she replied coming towards Waspinator who was heading in her direction.

"No! Im not letting you! This time were not leaving without you!" Optimus shouted bringing out his axe.

"This time I am!" Blackaracnia shouted back. Then wrapping herself and Wasp in a cocoon of web, they glowed a bright green before causing a explosion. Ratchet had been smart enough to bring his force field that now had contained he blast. But when the smoke cleared Optimus looked on sadly....Blackaracnia was gone.

**Me: Ok that is done! Yes I changed up the plot but this fits better in the story than the original. **

**Crystal: You made her inject her venom into me?! What is going to happen to me!**

**Me: You'll see! *grins evily* Review Please! **


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas Through Your Eyes

**Me: Now for the Christmas Chapter! Yaaa! *dances to Christmas music then pauses* Ok don't laugh and say "It's not Christmas anymore Velvet Iron!" Ok I already know that! But I goofed up during Christmas time so NOW I have to do it later. **

**Sadie: So Why do It?**

**Me: Because Human Error is based on Christmas and I'm near that Episode...plus I want to do it! I have GREAT Ideas for it..Romantic Ideas..**

**Sadie: What kind of Romantic Ideas.....**

**Me: You will see... *smiles seductively* **

**Sadie: Im scared... 0.0 None of Transformers belongs to Velvet Iron. It all belongs to Hasbro except her OCs. **

**Authors Note: Ok if any of you are worried that Crystal is going to turn into a big loving Barbie doll sister...have no fears. I just took away the raging temper and exchanged it for a more controlled temper. Crystal STILL will be a little sarcastic and humorous but the hurtful comments will decrease little by little. She will still plan out pranks and rag on Sentinal, Crystal just won't curse out anyone or chase down people in the block....haha Hint Hint to past Chapters. : ) I have plenty of plans to use her little temper so Crystal but more for humor than anything. So "don't worry...be happy" and just enjoy a more "happier" version of Crystal.**

Chapter 10: Christmas Through the Eyes

*Ratchet's Medic Room*

"Is she alright?" Optimus asked nervously.

Jazz and the other Autobots had gone to check out the ship for any damages except for Optimus. He picked up Crystal, gently but urgently, and went with Ratchet to the Medical Room to stop the venom from going any farther in Crystal's blood stream.

After finding the Twins pinned back to back on the ground with webbing on their mouths and dealing with the little injuries they had left, Jazz and the other Autobots came to the Medical room as well. Sadie was on Prowl's shoulder while Prowl did the best he could to comfort her. She remained impassive only looking at Crystal's immobile body in concern. Sari had her right arm across Alex's shoulder who leaned into the embrace his face red from not crying while Bumblebee stood right behind them like a guardian of both. Billy was a few feet away leaning on the doorway his face showing a mixture of anger and fear for his sister's life.

"I don't know...Optimus." Ratchet replied in frustration looking down Crystal. She was now pale as a sheet, sweating and turning back in forth in fight full dreams.

"Come on old bot! You're saying you can't fix her?" Bumblebee retorted getting a nod in agreement from Sari and Alex.

"Look kid! It's not as simple as fixing her!" Ratchet shot back. After a few hurtful and concerned looks from each one in the room Ratchet sighed deeply saying tense

"Blackarania's venom was for large robotic bodies ONLY. It was never designed for organics so anything can happen..."

Ratchet dropped the sentence as Crystal let out a painful scream and Ratchet took a shot motioning for Billy. He came up taking the shot from Ratchet, who helped him up on to the table, and injected the shot into his sister's arm gently. Billy looked as his sister went into a sedated sleep her face still pale and sweating. Optimus came up to the table looking down at Billy hopefully. Billy didn't return the gesture looking angry and turned jumping of the table walking stiffly out the room. Sari and Alex both looked at each other in a *Do you want to go?* when all heard a door slam shut and Sari gave a *I'll go* glance at Alex sprinting out of the room. All were silent while this went on till Optimus looked at Ratchet stressed saying

"What can you do for her?"

"I have given her an organic version of the antidote which I and Billy created..." Ratchet replied tired. All looked at the vacant spot where Billy had been and Ratchet shook his head in a sad gesture. He then looked at Optimus dead in the optic stating

"So all we can do is wait....hopefully the antidote will work."

Optimus looked weakened as Ratchet said the last words. He gazed at Crystal wanting so much to for her to rise up perfectly fine and make a snappy comment of why everyone was staring at her for. But sadly Crystal continued to sweat on the berth not making a sound.

"How long do we have to wait?" Prowl asked quietly. Sadie had muttered the comment but had not been brave enough to ask but Prowl had overheard. Sadie grinned softly at Prowl as Ratchet said patiently

"If she makes it through tonight then we know we gave her the antidote in time."

Sadie tapped Prowl's shoulder suddenly wanting to be put down. He obeyed gently placing her on the ground and Sadie quietly exited out of the medic room. Jazz gave a worried look to Prowl who nodded his head in a *just give her some time* and Jazz understood relaxing. Ratchet didn't let them stay for long in the Medical room and made the mech's soon leave the room explaining grumpily that nothing was left for them to see. Optimus demanded to stay and surprisingly Ratchet let him saying sternly

"But don't try to wake her up!"

Optimus nodded seriously and Ratchet left the medical room hiding a smirk as he went out the door. Ratchet wasn't stupid...he saw things....Optimus demanding to stay had just proven his suspicions right.

*Bumblebee's Room*

_I shouldn't have let Crystal talk me into stopping Blackaracnia! I should have demand for us to get the Autobots First! _Billy thought in anger and guilt pacing back in forth.

"Why was I so stupid?!" Billy hissed in anger grabbing a nearby controller and throwing it hard. The controller that was luckily made of hard plastic bounced harmlessly off the wall landing with a big clang on the floor. The Unlucky part was Sari walked in just as the controller smacked against the wall. She looked at Billy with her one eyebrow raised and Billy just turned beat red now more embarrassed than angry.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Sari said softly. Billy's back was to her but she could see his shoulders drop in sadness. She went up to him and put her arms on his shoulders rubbing them in comfort. She heard him hoarsely whisper

"She just looks so helpless..."

Sari smirked beside the best intentions not to saying with a little sarcasm

"I can't imagine Crystal EVER being helpless...even being high on venom..."

Billy chuckled softly and Sari put her arms all across his chest putting her head on his back. They stood there for a good two minutes till Sari realized what she was doing and grew beat red realising Billy from her grasp. Billy must have not taken it the way she had because he turned and looked at her unsure saying quietly

"You think she's going to...."

He didn't finish the sentence because Sari grabbed him again in a big hug saying reshearingly

"No no....If I have learned anything about Crystal is that she's a fighter...."

Then she looked into Billy's eyes and Sari put her hand on his left cheek adding

"She'll be ok..."

Billy smiled relaxing be reassured but realized that little by little Sari and his face seemed to get closer....and closer....

" Hey Billy are you o....." Alex said upbeat walking into the room. His sentence dropped and his eyes widen seeing Billy holding Sari close and their faces were...closer.

Sari and Billy gave equal shocked faces to each other then to Alex who had walked into the room. Billy quickly let go of Sari and Sari put her hand over her mouth looking away from Billy. Both had turned beat red and Alex said confused

"Did I interrupt something?"

"NO!" Both shouted in unison. They looked at each other and blushed once more while Alex gave a *Do you think I'm Stupid?* look while Sari blubbered

"I was just making Billy feel better!"

"I could see that." Alex said hiding a grin barely. Sari looked like she would rather have been shot. Then regaining the sense to speak blubbered again

"So I gave him a hug and he's feeling much better now! Aren't you Billy?"

"Huh Yea! I'm much better now!" Billy answered quickly making Alex raise his left eyebrow.

There was an awkward silence till Alex walked out saying

"Whatever. I just came into tell you that Bumblebee wants Billy to fix the X box. It's not working again."

"Ok. I'm Coming." Billy said quietly. Sari and Billy looked at each other again then looked quickly away and Billy fast walked away to the Living Room. Sari watched him go and when he left all the way she shook her head muttering to herself

"Sari...you've got yourself into quite a mess now."

She stepped her right foot in frustration then paced muttering angrily,

"Now I like TWO guys but one is a robot and another doesn't even exist in my dimension! One I have known for over a year but is sadly five feet taller than me. The other is my height but sadly has won't be around forever...well I guess that counts for both of..."

"Sari!? Where are you?" Bumblebee shouted somewhere near the living room. Sari cringed, Bumblebee was the last person she wanted to see right now...beside's Billy. She had to think of something quick or she'd have to face BOTH her crushes in ONE room and Sari needed time to regain her thoughts. Sari hit an idea from what Bulkhead had asked earlier before what happened to Crystal. He had asked her to help him with a space bridge schematic and now was the perfect time to do so. With quick reflects she bolted to Bulkheads room saying

"Hey Bulkhead! Can I help you with the space bridge now!?"

"Sure Sari..." Bulkhead answered good naturally. She went right to work when Bumblebee came into the room.

"Hey Sari! You Busy?" Bumblebee asked as he entered the room.

"Yea I'm helping Bulkhead." Sari said quickly getting a weird look from both Autobots. Bumblebee looked at her for a moment then shrugged saying

"We'll when you have time Billy fixed the X Box and Alex bought a new game for us to play."

Sari nodded as an answer as Bumblebee left the room and Bulkhead gave her a look. She frowned and said defensively

"What?"

"Nothing." Bulkhead simply answered and turned to his project he had been working on. Sari ignored him thinking dreadfully

_If Crystal ever wakes up...and finds out what I did...WHEN I told her I like Bumblebee! ....IM going to be the one on a gurney...._

That night was one of the most stressful nights that anyone in the Autobot family could ever remember. Prowl could not get Sadie to talk about any of it. She kept to herself and stayed in his room leaning on one of the lower limbs of the Big tree. Prowl would come in and smile but she would not return the gesture only looking forward into her own little world that Prowl was unsure if he was allowed to access anymore. This made Prowl sad and frustrated at the same time but he didn't know why it did make him this upset. That turmoil inside his mind caused him to be angrier and Bumblebee learned quickly that night not to come near Prowl.

Jazz was hurting for both his friends, for Sadie because she had just began to open up to everyone but now seemed more closed up than ever and Prowl who seemed to be more like himself than Jazz had seen in solar cycles but now was moody and snappy at the simplest things. He also noticed the look they gave each other and hoped to Primus that this tragedy with Crystal would not cause a broken relationship with his two closest friends.

Billy got better focusing on working with a way to get home project that now seemed to Billy a lost cause. No matter how hard he tried the makeshift game helmet would not transport him the way the original one did by accident. He got very frustrated but not really about the machine. Billy was mad at himself for NOT trying to kiss Sari but that....he wanted too. REALLY wanted too. But...She was Bumblebee's girl NOT his...Crystal and Sadie had told him that two months ago when Billy first saw Sari as the teenager commenting on how good she looked. For Billy things were getting a lot more complicated. Sari had to agree because she would not look him in the eye and she stayed with Bulkhead for most of the night much to Bumblebee's confusion and dismay. Alex didn't talk about the incident after Billy threatened Alex that he'd break the X Box. Alex didn't really care that he almost kissed Sari because Alex really wasn't into "Romance" or girls for that matter. Billy had been the one girl crazy so to Alex this was just another one of his girl dramas.

Optimus took Crystal getting hurt the hardest. He never left the medic room beside Ratchets advice to leave her be. Optimus couldn't stand how helpless and weak Crystal looked. Optimus blamed himself for not rescuing Crystal in time and vowed to become her guardian when this was all over. Optimus had an urge to protect Crystal from anything and everything and planned to act upon it. He also planned for the other kids to have stationed Autobots for Guardians so something like this would not EVER happen again.

The Teens that night were resistant to go to sleep and all had the worst insomnia since being little babies or protoforms. Sadie had finally come down from the tree and surprisingly asked to stay in Prowls room for the night. Prowl agreed and now both were sleeping near the tree but on different sides of the trunk.

Sari went to her own room but was awake staring at the ceiling pondering how when she was eight teenage problems had seemed so much easier to handle. Billy went with Bulkhead's Room and stared at the ceiling also listening Bulkhead quietly snore. He was fighting the urge to run to Sari and to tell her how sorry he was for being so forceful with her.

Alex and Bumblebee camped out in Bumblebees room and talked for over two hours of the different cheats they had discovered on Halo. This helped relieve somewhat of the worry and for the both of them to where soon they both fell asleep.

By Eleven O clock the Base was still except for the occasional stirring of bodies on beds and berths. That is until the clock struck Twelve at night.

*Twelve o clock in the morning in the Medic Room*

"You know staying in here won't do any good Optimus." Ratchet said softly while taking Crystal's temperature. Optimus watched him like a hawk saying

"At least I will know she is safe."

Ratchet shook his head from Optimus' stubbornness leaving the room. Optimus didn't watch him go only focusing on Crystal who seemed paler than ever before. He leaned down and went into his hologram standing on the giant berth. He leaned down on his knees looking at Crystal with deep concern for her. His human hand softly touched Crystal cheek and Optimus whispered hoarsely

"You can make it Crystal....you have too."

She started to mutter and sweat making Optimus stop touching her but Crystal muttered to where he heard

"Optimus?"

Hearing his name Optimus put him arm under her back pulling her close. She leaned into his strong chest and Optimus wrapped his strong arms around her putting his face close to Crystal's saying encouragingly

"Come on Crystal... come....come back to me."

She stopped muttering seeming to understand and Optimus held her close for a long time. He was in guilty bliss being able to hold Crystal without her pushing him away. She was encouraging the motion which made Optimus protective over her all the more. As he softly went to put his head on hers Optimus heard a noise beep on the monitors. He looked to them seeing ALL VENOM IS GONE FROM ORGANIC. CHECK VITALS FOR SIGNS OF LIFE. Blinking slowly on the screens.

Optimus took in a quick breath and looked down to see Crystal's eyes fluttering open. She looked up at him grinning weakly saying

"Hey Big Guy, what I'd miss?"

Optimus smiled pulling Crystal into a hug which she returned and Optimus shouted joyfully

"Ratchet!"

The said Autobots came running in with a worried look saying

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Crystal let loose of Optimus looking at Ratchet saying

"It's seems regrettably you will be having a patient to boss around a little bit longer than first expected..."

Ratchet smirked at the weak Crystal saying

"Great a stubborn one... with an overprotective visitor as well...my poor processor."

Optimus laughed leaning down Crystal on the berth ready to leave to wake up the others when a weak pale hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Crystal looking at him softly whispering

"Please....stay."

Optimus felt his organic side eyes grow hot with restrained tears as he obeyed holding Crystal's pale right hand in his both strong tanned hands. Ratchet didn't say a retort only saying with weak grumpiness

"If you're done gazing at each other I would like to check my patient's vitals!"

Crystal grinned sheepishly letting Ratchet take her temperature and blood pressure. After he was done, Ratchet, left the Medic Room quietly as Optimus stroked Crystal's hair with his right hand. Ratchet knew they should tell the others but waking them up would not do any good. They would only be loud and hug Crystal hard tiring her out but if they waited till morning Crystal would have enough strength to take the celebrations. He smirked seeing Optimus watch Crystal fall asleep never thinking of going to his robotic mode. Ratchet also knew Optimus would take good care of Crystal and Ratchet needed someone to watch her for the night to see if any other complications would come up. So for now Optimus and Crystal could stay in the quiet bliss of being with each other until the mornings dawn.

*The Next Morning*

"Slag IT!" Bumblebee yelled in frustration. Alex rolled on the floor laughing as the game screen blared WINNER PLAYER 2!!

"How in the spark are your beating me?!" Bumblebee shouted at the red faced Alex.

"A Magician Never reveals his secret!" Alex said nonchalantly while Bumblebee crossed his arms in frustration. Alex looked at him saying accusingly

"Ahh Don't be a sore loser Bumblebee!"

Sari shook her head at the bickering two wondering what was taken Ratchet so long. All the teens and Autobots had given him a hopeful look earlier but he had been impassive not letting anyone into the Medic Room. That had downhearted most of them but Billy refused to accept his sister....well he wouldn't accept it. Sadie seemed so much more closed in and wouldn't look anyone in the eye....not even Prowl. Alex had agreed with Billy and was trying to relieve the anticipation by playing a round of Halo with Bumblebee.

Sadie was next to Sari while Billy was on the other side. Sari blushed a little seeing Billy but shook her girly thoughts out of her mind. Right now Sari needed to concentrate on reassuring Sadie who sat silently staring at the closed Medic Room Door. Billy tried to look calm but Sari noticed how he stole glances at the Door every so often.

Sentinal was in the room shaking his head arrogantly saying

"Humans and their technology! Instead of making better weapons they create entertainment..."

Sari shook her head at Sentinel's Ironic Statement thinking

_Yeah we need to focus more on things that kill real people than creating machines that vent out human aggression.....smart idea Sentinal....did you think that ALL on your own?_

"We think it is de what humans call de boom!" Jetfire replied and Jetstorm nodded

"Right brother! Humans created de best um.....game videos!"

"We I'll be glad when we get off this spark forsaken planet." Sentinal muttered. "At least there might be one less Organic to deal with...hopefully."

Sadie heard the comment and gave her legendary cold stare with giving it a upgrade to a cold glare. Sentinal cringed from it slightly not making contact with Sadie's eyes and Sari thought humorously

_To think it took a person who doesn't say much to shut up a Bot who NEVER stops mouthing...._

"Sorry to disappoint you Sentinal.." Sari heard a familiar female voice. Sari turned to see a much paler version of Crystal being held delicately by the protective hands of Optimus. Sari heard Billy sigh in deep relief and Sadie choke back a shout of joy as both climbed off the couch for Crystal. Optimus looked down at Crystal and she frowned a little motioning with a head jerk for the couch. Optimus regrettably set her down and just as she landed on the couch Billy walked up to her. Crystal looked at him softly then smirked saying

"We'll are you going to give me a hug? I promise I won't break..."

Billy smiled good naturally and hugged his sister tight. She returned it then said horsaly

"Ok can't breathe!"

Billy laughed and let go of Crystal who slapped him lightly in play. Sadie was next but she was to frightened to come near Crystal but after some coaxing from Crystal, Sadie managed to lightly hug her in the head. As Sadie exited the hug Crystal grabbed her arms pulling her in for a full hug much to Optimus' dismay. He gave Crystal a corrective look which she shrugged in innocence and Sadie smiled softly returning the hug with more convection than the first.

"Now that's a hug...Ninja girl.." Crystal whispered to Sadie privately. Sadie giggled from the old nickname from when they first met and exited the hug stepping back. Alex ran up quickly then but held out his arm for a hand shake. Crystal frowned in disagreement saying a little stern

"I don't have cooties Alex..."

"I know I just wanted to do our handshake... one we always do when we beat Billy and Sadie in Football." Alex said smirking making Crystal smirk again.

They hit their fists together and pointed guns like fingers making a shooting noise to Billy and Sadie. Billy rolled his eyes from the old wound and Sadie gave a small smile from the memories from those little handshakes.

"Good thing Sadie hasn't played football here yet," Alex teased looking at a now slightly blushing Sadie. Crystal smiled in agreement saying in mock shock

"Oh no the Autobots would be shocked seeing quiet Sadie turn into the competive Sack Me Down Sadie that all the teens beg to be on their team and fear when she is one the opposing side."

Sadie gave a stubborn look not realizing who was in the room stating with convection

"But we have never had Big Butt Bruiser harass us again now have we? Not after that little incident with the football accidently hitting him in the face."

Sadie stopped realizing Prowl was there when he gave her a upraised eyebrow look and Jazz seemed to be near busting a gut. Sadie gave a *I'm in trouble* look avoiding Prowls optics and gave Crystal a sincere quick hug who Crystal smirked pretending to ignore the blush on Sadie's cheeks from Prowl.

The girls untangled and Alex laughed with Crystal playfully grabbing his hand pulling him down for a quick hug which Alex squirmed only a little. Sari smiled at the teens and Crystal looked at her a little hurt saying

"Arent you next?"

Sari gave a confused look then smiled in gratitude knowing from then on as Crystal and her hugged that she had been accepted as Crystal's friend. Crystal whispered to her where no one heard

"Im Sorry I yelled at you. I just didn't want you to make the same mistake I made with..."

"I know...Billy told me..." Sari replied in whisper hugging her more tightly. The girls looked at each other and as Sari untangled from Crystal. They smiled at each other and forgiveness was silently was made.

Optimus smiled at the teen's silly behaviour knowing they were all relived to see their friend alive and somewhat well. After a few laughs and a good natured comments to Sentinal from Crystal about "crushing His dreams of a prank free stay" and laughed as Sentinal made a hollow threat of "I'll get you back eventually" leaving the room to the Elite Guard Ship, the living room became quiet once more. The only exception of a total peace was an occasional cursing from Bumblebee who kept being mercilessly beaten by a fourteen year old. Sadie watched Crystal quietly talk with Billy and Optimus then slipped out of the room hiding her tear stained face. She never noticed Prowl watch her go and silently follow a good distance behind.

*Prowl's Room*

Prowl came in to see Sadie on her knees crying quietly on the opposite side of the tree. This confused him at first but understood after that Sadie had held it in the possibility that Crystal was hurt to the point of none recovers. But now she was going to be ok Sadie could now let out the fear and worry she had been keeping inside. Prowl didn't think it was wise to come into his Robot Mode and went to holoform walking up slowly to Sadie. She had stopped crying when she realized that Prowl was crouching next to her putting his hand on her right shoulder. Sadie turned quickly looking up in fear at Prowl and crawled a little away but stopped. She looked into his eyes that held a comfort Sadie had never felt but wanted to and slowly slid back over to him. Prowl didn't move afraid of scaring Sadie from ever talking to him again. Sadie was now close to his face and Prowl whispered

"It's Ok Sadie...I'm not going to hurt you..."

Sadie suddenly frowned looking him over sternly stating

"You mean that?"

Prowl nodded slowly and Sadie looked at him more softly. Then growing stern Sadie grew closer to his face and whispered

"Why do you want so much to get to know me?"

Prowl's eyes widen and he slowly sat fully down in slight shock. He had thought that he was being quiet about opening her up but.....Sadie knew? Sadie gave a smart look at him putting her head to the side saying

"I'm not as dumb as people think...I see things....I just don't broadcast it."

Prowl gained a new respect for Sadie at that moment. She smiled a little at his dumbstruck look and went down off her knees sitting closer to him. Prowl smirked at her saying

"I thought you were a shy person?"

Sadie blushed a little then gave a sad face looking away from Prowl. Fearing he was losing her Prowl said quickly

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No..." Sadie replied shaking her head. She sighed and wiped away a tear off her face still not facing Prowl. Prowl put his hand on her shoulder and to his surprise Sadie didn't brush it away. They stayed like that for a long moment till Sadie turned with tears in her eyes looking at Prowl solemnly.

"I'm not....sure if you will really understand....about why or who I am." Sadie whispered. She was still unsure about telling Prowl her past but an encouraging look from Prowl made the last bit of shyness disappear. Sadie sighed again saying with a steady voice said

"I have always been....shy. My mother use to say I was just like my Father..unsure about everything I did."

Sadie began to tell how her father died in Japan after a military menuvor accident caused by a terrorist booming in his helicopter killing all the passengers inside. Her mother began fearing for her safely and a chance of an upcoming war, she applied for a Visa, got accepted and took a plane to America. With no man to take care of her mother, who found out she was now pregnant after being tested at the Ellis Island, Sadie's mother tried to make a living for herself and her coming child. Sadie's mother luckily had relatives, her brother Sadie's Uncle, who taught her how to speak English and gave her a job at his restaurant till Sadie's mother got on her feet. (Kind of made it up but it fit that time when Japan and China's government was at strained against each other. I looked it up and they had helicopters back then. )

After Sadie was born, her mother sheltered her from the very beginning. At Age Ten Sadie had never seen a horror movie, or ANY movies and the only escape she ever had was karate her uncle taught Sadie since she could walk. Sadie didn't have much human contact besides her mother or Uncle for over Twelve years till her mother became very Ill. Sadie would always remember that as the scariest moments of her life as strangers kept coming in and out talking to Sadie with loud American Voices. Not ever having that kind of interaction with people, Sadie, learned to hide in the corner hidden from view until finally her mother passed away.

Sadie began to cry a little and Prowl put his hand around her shoulders for comfort and Sadie again didn't push him away. She wiped her eyes then continued with the story,

Sadie soon learned that her old sheltered life was gone. Her Uncle took Sadie in but was so busy with the restaurant; he no longer had time to teach his niece by homeschooling like Sadie's mother had. Suddenly Sadie learned she had to go to PUBLIC school with hundreds of people in one building. Sadie begged her Uncle not to make her go but he refused and soon Sadie entered a world far from her old safe, sheltered, life.

"Those four years at that school before we moved were a nightmare!" Sadie said in bitterness. Prowl didn't say a word only giving Sadie a way to vent. She was using it fully adding

"My only escape was when I learned how to play sports..."

She blushed slightly and Prowl smirked seeing Sadie embarrassed by her behaviour.

"Is that where Sack Me Down Sadie came from?" Prowl asked smirking and Sadie chuckled.

"What can I Say? I make up for all my shyness on the sports field." Sadie said giggling at herself. Then getting a dreamily look in her eye added

"After I learned how to play sports suddenly I was accepted. No longer was I thought of as a shy weakling but a strong fighter who was begged for on the football field."

Sadie looked at Prowl leaning closer to him whispering

"But I had a secret....I LOVED nature. It was the only place where I felt I could run to for comfort after my mother was gone. I use to sneak into the schools green house and just stare at the beautiful flowers wishing I could be accepted for ALL my loves and not just for sports."

Prowl looked into her eyes solemnly saying

"I'm guessing Crystal, Alex and Billy made that happen?"

Sadie actually laughed at this shaking her head making Prowl confused. She saw his confusion and went to explain but couldn't stop smiling while she talked.

"Not exactually. We'll when I first moved here with my Uncle I saw the first episode of....this." Sadie motioned around then began again "And fell in love with it. So after much encouragement from my Uncle I went to a Botcon festival which is where I meet Crystal...."

She shook her head smiling wider saying

"More like she met me. I stood in the back corner not talking to anyone till Crystal plopped into the chair right next to me and introduced herself...."

Prowl smirked not surprised of Crystal's forwardness after only seeing her for just a month. Sadie returned the smile continuing

"After that we found out we lived in the same town and would be going to the same school. When Crystal learned how good I truly was in sports, she introduced me to the other girls and the boys and that's how are friendships began."

Prowl nodded quietly and Sadie got a faraway look again whispering to where Prowl could here

"Crystal and the girls introduced me too so much. I watched my first Theater movie with them, I played my first video game with all of them, which I didn't like, I tasted my first pizza with them, I tried my first shopping spree, which after I stopped panicking from so many people I grew to enjoy, but...."

Sadie looked up at Prowl sadly not finishing the sentence becoming quiet once more. Prowl by now was leaning on the tree with Sadie leaning against him and both watched the birds sing and fly around the tree for a long moment. Sadie finally leaned back up turning to Prowl giving a yeaning look whispered

"But I have never had ANYONE in my group of friends love nature like I do. I just wish sometimes I could have someone, ANYONE, just be willing to learn something from me other than the latest football scores."

"I could maybe do that..." Prowl replied almost shy like. Sadie eye's widen at the response and Prowl added with a hint of yearning

"If You let me."

Sadie looked at Prowl shocked for a moment then it seemed like her whole face light up. Prowl smiled in enjoyment of seeing Sadie's eyes sparkle and hearing her whisper

"Thank You Prowl.."

Sadie then surprised Prowl into a state of shock when she suddenly sat straight up, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to a hard hug. Letting him go Sadie looked into his face saying

"We'll then I guess we better get started then..."

*The Living Room*

"Where have you been?" Crystal asked accusingly to Sadie. Prowl frowned but Sadie shook her head slowly to him then turned to Crystal replying

"Just....talking....with Prowl."

Sadie gave Crystal a look and Crystal dropped the subject understanding the motion perfectly. Optimus gave both girls confused looks but decided to not push the subject. As Billy had told him....organic girls were complicated creatures and if they don't want to talk about something....they mean it.

"Can I talk to Billy, Alex, Crystal and Sadie for a moment please?" Optimus asked calling each of the teens in the room.

"Sure and don't worry...I'm not going anywhere..." Crystal said with humour and Optimus shook his head smiling.

"Better be careful putting a smile on your face Pretty Boy....we might start liking it on you." Crystal added looking up at Optimus. He leaned down at her smirking saying

" And You are on too much pain medicine to even know what's going on."

"I resent that!" Crystal said back mocking anger. Then smirking wider said

"Ok maybe I am but that's Ratchets fault NOT mine!"

Optimus leaned back up shaking his head more trying his hardest not to smile again. Billy and Alex entered the room just when the little tit for tat was over and Optimus said

"I need to talk to all of you about a Guardian for each of you."

"You mean like a babysitter right?" Alex said guarded and Billy lightly slapped his head making him wince in fake pain.

"No stupid it's what Autobots call like bodyguards. You hang out with them and if any one comes to grab you the Autobot beats them up."

"I wouldn't put it exactually that way but yes they do protect you if any one tries to harm you." Optimus replied looking down at the two bickering boys. Both smiled sheepishly becoming quiet for the moment as Optimus said

"After what happened with Crystal...." He looked at her and Crystal grinned at him. Optimus returned the gesture but went on to say

"I have decided that you all need one of us to specifically care for you..."

"Do we get to decided who are Guardian is?" Alex said excitedly looking at Bumblebee.

Optimus nodded and didn't catch the look of hope in Sadie and Crystals eyes. Or, the dread from Sari, who refused to look at Billy in the eyes hoping to discourage him from picking her.

"But, within Reason. However, if I decided that the pairing will not work, I then decided someone for you." Optimus said correctively looking at Bumblebee then at Alex. Both shrugged innocently making Optimus shake his head in reply.

"But you can't choose Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jazz or Sentinal." Ratchet added for Optimus. "They will be leaving Earth much sooner than I expect you will be going back to your own dimension."

Optimus nodded in agreement hearing Crystal mutter

"Somebody would have to be brain dead to want Sentinal. Or just plain Crazy."

Optimus didn't look at her pretending not to here the comment. But he hated to admit that Crystal was a right....even if Sentinal had at one time been his friend. Optimus also hated the fact of the way Crystal had said it was....pretty funny. Ignoring those thoughts Optimus concentrated on the task at hand.

"Sadie...you can go first." Optimus directed looking at the shy Sadie who seemed pale with excitement. Billy and Alex hide their disappointment of not being picked first as Sadie looked straight at Prowl.

"I choose Prowl." Sadie said confidently only looking at Prowl while she said it. Prowl could not hide the sheer joy he felt from any of them even with his visor over his eyes. Sadie suddenly thought of Jazz and afraid of hurting Jazz's feelings said

"But Jazz can help if he want too while he's still on Earth."

"No worries dudet. Like Ratchet said, I'm going to be leaving this joint soon so don't worry about me." Jazz replied reassuringly at Sadie. She smiled only half guilty that she would have Prowl all to herself for as long as they stayed here. Prowl looked slightly relieved but was good at hiding it and only knelt by Sadie offering his shoulder for her to climb on, She accepted looking happier than Crystal had seen in years. Optimus smiled approvingly at the choice then looked at Billy saying

"Billy it's your turn."

Billy nodded solemnly looking around at the Autobots. For Billy it was a little harder decision because he was debating over three of them. One was Ratchet, The second Bumblebee and the third one Bulkhead. Billy quickly ruled out Bumblebee just because Alex had dibs and Billy was still guilty about the incident with Sari. Bulkhead was ruled out also because he didn't want to do anything but paint or break things. So that left Ratchet which surprisingly Billy was happy about. (Now watch all the readers faint in shock...hahaha I like Ratchet I think he is like a grumpy old grandpa so na na na!)

"I choose Ratchet," Billy said with ease. He quickly got shocked looks from everyone including Ratchet who had his mouth half agape.

"Me?" Ratchet blubbered out all the grumpiness out of his voice.

"Only if you want too!" Billy said have disappointed looking at Ratchet.

Ratchet looked shocked for a few moments then suddenly broke out in a small grin. He nodded for the first time speechless and Billy's eyes light up walking over to Ratchet with confidence. Optimus looked at the odd pairing awe struck for a few moments then looked at Alex only raising his eyebrow. Alex smiled sheepishly saying

"If I promise that if by three months it doesn't work out....THEN can I pick Bumblebee?"

Optimus looked down at the puppy dog eyes from Alex and surprisingly Sari who mocked the gesture back her adopted little brother like friend up. With Bumblebee adding to the group of pleading faces Optimus gave in saying

"Ok. THREE months. IF it doesn't work IM choosing you another one."

Alex pumped the air in victory running over to Bumblebee and leaping on to his leaned down shoulder. Sari went on the other and all three did a group handshake smiling from ear to ear. Sadie shook her head along with Prowl and Billy crossed his shoulders shaking his head not noticing he was mocking Ratchet's movement also.

Optimus didn't respond to the gesture only looking at Crystal for a long moment. She shrugged her shoulders in a *Kids will be kids* look that made Optimus smile inspicte of himself. Then looking at Crystal Optimus could not delay it any longer....Crystal now had to choose her Guardian. So with a stern protective look at the remaining Autobots Optimus looked at Crystal trying to hide his silent plead for her to pick him.

"I guess that leaves me?" Crystal asked quietly looking at Optimus.

Optimus only nodded in answer and Crystal leaned up from the couch. She pulled down the cover from her legs and stood up unsteadily for a moment. Crystal only faltered once while walking up quietly to Optimus. She pointed her finger from him to lean down and he obeyed looking her in the eye. Crystal leaned real close to him with total solomenless then gave a big smirk. She watched him look confused as she whispered

"Why don't you stop torturing yourself and help on your shoulder already? I'm growing impatient."

Crystal reeled in the total transformation of dread to joy on Optimus optics as he gently helped her to his shoulders. Optimus started to stand up slowly until a light slap from Crystal and a smart

"Come on pretty boy. Giddy up." Made Optimus smirk sarcastically in a *That's so funny I forgot to laugh* look raising up more quicker to his full stance.

Crystal gave a slow whistle looking down to the ground and whispered

"And I thought skyscrapers were tall. Man you could get Satellite TV up here."

Optimus rolled his optics as Crystal giggled right next to his left ear. He became happier just from being able to her Crystal laughter right next to him. The other Autobots smiled in knowing as the chosen Autobots set their kids back down on the ground. Bulkhead was not even upset because Sari already promised him she'd hang out with so much it would look just like he was her Guardian. He also knew Alex would spend time with him too so Bulkhead had now worries but was relieved not to have to come up with something to do with a strange kid he didn't really know.

The Jet twins were more than happy to be able to play with the boys than just having to watch them. Jazz was equal happy not to have the responsibility of a organics life in his hands. As for Sentinal....we'll we all know he was thrilled not to "babysit an Organic".

So with the Guardian thing over and done with everyone began to go into their normal routines except for Sadie and Prowl who walked off alone for Sadie to "begin the first lesson of nature" much to both her and Prowl enjoyment.

The next few days were pretty much back to normal....we'll almost. Sadie took Prowl right under her preverbal wing teaching him every plant, animal and particle she knew about Earth. Prowl was in heaven just by all the Earth cultures he was learning and even Jazz joined in on the little teachers lessons when Human cultures like dress, dance and food came up. Jazz though made sure to stay way because he could tell something much more than a teacher and student relationship was going on. Sadie and Prowl soon learned everything about each other that most of the others would never have thought of to ask.

Alex and Bumblebee surprisingly didn't do any damage or cause any problems the next few days. Much to Optimus' relief they actually looked out for one another and between the two there came a balance of smarts between them with advice from Sari thrown in.

Billy and Ratchet stayed pretty much the same the next few days except for a few things everyone noticed. One was Ratchet actually seemed less grumpy....point on LESS...and Billy seem to get a little more mature not causing mischief or as Crystal like to call "his weird experiments". They never told anyone the sad news they had come to face two days before Christmas Eve....the machine was working.

Crystal and Optimus relationship seemed to blossom with only a few little slip ups in between. The only severe incident was a little "accident" with Sentinal again when he made a comment about Optimus not being "a fit leader" in front of everyone. "Surprisingly" the next morning Sentinal woke up to being "mysteriously" glued to his berth covered in golden honey. When Sentinal demanded the culprit Crystal only looked at him innocently saying

"We'll I don't know. But it was good use in props to show your slimy, sticky, way of leadership now wasn't it?"

Optimus took her aside correcting her which she apologized, only to Optimus, and Optimus made sure afterwards that Crystal wasn't around when he fell on the floor in a fit of laughter remembering the look on Sentinels face when he couldn't get up. After that the only complaint was from Crystal of how protective Optimus became over hardly letting her off the couch even when Ratchet said it himself that she was fine. She called him "Smother Prime" only once in agitation to Sadie and Sari after the fourth day of Optimus asking to CARRY her everywhere. Secretly Crystal loved all the attention she was getting from Optimus and the funny tit for tats they began to toss around to each other. She began to feel like a part of her old self was coming back to life thanks to a big, caring, and loving Autobot "Pretty boy".

*The Day of Christmas Eve*

"Deck the Halls with bowls of holly fla la la la LA LA!!" Alex sang helping Sari put up the Christmas Lights. Sari laughed saying

"What Christmas Song is that?"

Alex looked at her shocked saying "You don't know the Deck the Halls Song?! But it's like g gazillion years old!"

"That's the point dufus! You forgot were in 2050!" Crystal replied playfully punching Alex in the shoulder. Alex dodged the fist smirking up at Crystal and when she went for the "two for flinching" tradition, Alex hide behind Sari making both girls giggle from Alex's "heroics".

"They probably don't sing it anymore but It's also Deck the Halls with BOUGHS of Holly FA la la la La LA!" Crystal corrected while picking up the box full of garland. She then tossed garland playfully in Alex's face and Sari giggled mimicking the gesture. The garland hit him on the upper head covering his eyes.

"Aww Doesn't he look like wittw chriwsmas twee?" Sari teased putting a little plastic star on his forehead and Crystal laughed putting an ornament on his ear. Alex uncovered his eye's frowning saying with a little threat

"I'll show you LITTLE!" And both girls screamed and laughed shielding from the garland that went cascading on them and the tall tree near. Optimus came in at the moment smirking at the "garland fight" and went in hologram sneaking up on Crystal. He went right up next to her and making a shush motion to the others, who winked understanding, Optimus grabbed Crystal up bridal style laughing at the girlish shriek he got in reply. She realized it was him and playfully slapped him which Optimus laughed harder. He let her down and she smarted off playfully

"Look kids. It's the rare Pretty Boy who is ACTUALLY being his age!"

Optimus only took a little defensive saying "What? Do I not act my age?"

Alex and Sari both laughed at this and Crystal giggled saying

"Actually you act more like a Old man than a teenager!"

"I can be fun if want too!" Optimus replied accusingly. Crystal smirked and leaned closer saying

"Oh Yeah Prove it!"

Optimus grinned in reply and suddenly began to tickle Crystal who looked shocked shielding away from the upcoming fingers. She shrieked in laughter running away but only got a few feet before Optimus grabbed her waist holding her back. Sari and Alex smiled watching Optimus laughing as Crystal struggled giggling from the unforgiving tickling. They soon tripped and Crystal was on the bottom with Optimus on the top. They looked at each other dead in the eyes not daring to move as their faces were dangerously close to each other. They lied in that position for a long time till both blushed and Optimus' hologram disappeared from view as Crystal sat straight up blushing a deep red. Optimus in robot form didn't look at Crystal rubbing his hand in his head and she darted her eyes focusing on the tree. Alex and Sari turned to the tree real quick pretending to finish up the tree as an awkward silence passed in the room. It didn't last as Ratchet came into the room looking more upset than usual. The incident was put on the back burner as Optimus asked worried

"Ratchet what's wrong?"

Ratchet shook his head saying quietly "It would be better if everyone is here...."

*In the Woods*

"What is this one?" Sadie asked looking at Prowl in his hologram. She had been teaching him about nature for a week or more but they had never had a chance to test his knowledge on live scenery...until now.

"Eastern White Pine." Prowl answered with confidence. He wasn't looking at the tree but secretly gazing at Sadie while her back was turned to the woods beyond her.

"Correct." Sadie said softly in pride while Prowl gave a small smile loving her voice full of pride...for him.

"Finally what's that one." Sadie asked pointing to the left tree beside her.

"Yellow Birch." Prowl answered the last question without hesitation. Sadie turned to him smiling softly beaming with pride saying

"Correct."

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand in a sign of....We'll Prowl didn't know. The mix signs Sadie had been giving were confusing over the last few days. One moment she was holding his hand softly then would suddenly blush letting go of it quickly turning her head from him. Prowl was patient though, even with the growing desire to hug Sadie tight again like before and...maybe more.

Sadie like usual blushed letting go of his hand but this time didn't look away. Prowl thought maybe this was a good time to...tell her what he was feeling. But not in words...Sadie had already made it clear she was her most self when nothing was said. So with his organic holograms heart racing Prowl slowly grabbed her hand again watching her eyes widen a little frightened. Sadie relaxed immediately and slowly put her arms across his shoulder smiling in soft Joy. Seeing the invitation Prowl pulled her closer until both their eyes matched and he could feel her heart flutter with excitement. She seemed to stare right into his soul and Prowl hoped that finally....maybe they would....

"Prowl! Come In! Can You Read Me?" Prowl heard his com link blare in his ear. Sadie looked slightly disappointed but let go of Prowl looking down at the floor. With anger rising in his chest from whoever spoiled the moment Prowl hissed back

"What Optimus..."

"Ratchet wants us All to meet in the Base in thirty minutes. He has some....displeasing news..." Optimus answered back sounding a little concerned surprising Prowl.

"Understood." Prowl answered back solemnly and Optimus cut the link. Prowl looked back to a Sadie who had quickly looked up hearing the "displeasing News" part and was dreading what it meant. Prowl seemed to understand and nodded his head saying

"They want us at the Base in Thirty Minutes...."

Sadie didn't answer in reply having turmoil in her head and...heart. She had always...liked...Prowl but now her heart was telling Sadie that something more was going on. The idea that it gave to test it was ridiculous....insane...unlike her...so forward but...so right. Sadie then threw caution to the wind the first time in her life looking at Prowl determination etched all over her face. Prowl looked at her concern but Sadie cut his thoughts saying above her normal quiet voice,

"Then that gives me enough time to do this..."

She wrapped him up in a hug pulling close to Prowl like before and softly whispered

"Prowl...I...I-Love You..."

Sadie cringed inwardly from the shocked look from Prowl who seemed to freeze up in place. She let go slowly of him second guessing her action when...he pulled her face close to his smiling and wrapping his whole arms around her waist.

"I Love You too." He said barely above a whisper in Sadie's ear then looked back into her delighted face. Sadie then read the look on his face clearly and felt the sensation of what other girls called "melting into his arms" growing closer to his face. Their faces matched up for the kiss at the exact same moment and Sadie couldn't believe the feeling that embedded her body. A feeling of...one...of connection to Prowl she had always wanted to feel with another being but was too afraid to experience. She was loving it and...loving him. Prowl felt like his whole body was not his own, like Sadie had full control of what he did and...Prowl was ok with it. The feeling of one with Nature was finally in his grasp and he smirked inwardly at the irony of it all. It took a quiet stranger to make a sarcastic loner to feel something he had always wanted to experience by doing the one thing he said he would never do...fall in love.

*The Living Room*

"Glad you could finally make it!" Ratchet said sarcastically at the entering Prowl and Sadie.

They only smirked in reply and Crystal gave Sadie a questioning look. Sadie only smirked wider in reply and Crystal's eyes widen in shock then she grabbed her phone hiding it from Ratchet. She seemed to text something and Sadie suddenly felt a vibration in her pant's pocket. Sadie grabbed her phone reading the message of "Did you hug him again?" and looked up at a pleading look from Crystal. Prowl must have sensed Ratchet's irritation because he had followed Optimus, Ratchet and the others into a private place to talk over something. Checking to see if no one was looking Sadie smiled wide in silliness and texted "No. I kissed him. : )" sending it to Crystal. She looked impassive as Crystal waited for the message and by then Sari had gotten into the fun looking over Crystal's shoulder waiting for the text. They got it Crystal's mouth went agape sounding out a choking sound and Sari screamed a little in shock covering her mouth and both looked at Sadie shocked. The fun didn't last long because the Three Autobots came in looking annoyed and displeased. Crystal looked at Optimus concerned and grew fearful when he returned the look with a sad one saying

"We need to talk."

*An Hour Later*

"You fixed the DANG MACHINE!!!" Crystal screamed out in anger at Billy. The teens had been left alone, after asking with persistence that their Guardians NOT follow them, and were now in the Base's front lawn "discussing" the new options of....they could go home. Crystal had remained calm, hiding her mixed emotions inside, from Optimus and had just walked away quietly asking Billy to follow her. Sadie had gone pale not looking Prowl in the eye and quietly followed the two teens with a teared up Alex tagging along. Sari had seemed flustered going to her room and Bumblebee cringed to hear the door slam...hard.

"I thought you would be happy? I thought it's what we wanted!" Billy answered sheepishly to the now pacing Crystal. Sadie didn't say anything her eyes looking in a faraway look her face pale to stark white. Alex leaned on the wall letting silent tears fall wiping them away before any of the other teens could see.

Crystal only shook her head tears filling her eyes slowly and continued to pace. Billy seemed to be guilt ridden but he didn't know why. They should be happy to go home....right? All their other friends were there....and families who were probably wondering where they were....so going home was the mature decision...right? These thoughts and emotions filled up his head as Billy asked irritated

"What do you want us to do? Break the machine?"

"No....that wouldn't be right.." Sadie answered for Crystal and she nodded in agreement folding her arms across her chest calming down slowly. Alex didn't responded only looking near the Base's entrance longingly thinking of a one escape....videogames. But now it was focused more on....Bumblebee...on Sari...his two new bests friends. But he had old friends who probably worried about him so he should go home to them....right? Alex shook his head growling from the mixed up emotions he never really knew he had and slammed harder on the wall he was leaning on.

"What do you want us to do Crystal? Stay here?" Billy asked in desperation.

"No!" Crystal said matter of factly starting to pace. Billy sighed irritated adding

"Then Should we go home?"

"No!" Crystal replied her tears starting to for and her anger rising.

"Then what do you want us to do!?" Billy shouted in exasperation and Sadie cringed from all the hurt and confusion that coursed though each word. Alex just shook his head in a silent answer secretly glad he wasn't the brunt of these difficult questions.

"I DONT KNOW!!!" Crystal cried out in anger turning to glare at Billy. He met the look but stopped seeing his sister choking on tears almost on the brink of sobbing.

"I have TWO worlds I love now Billy! TWO worlds! One I grew up in....where my mother is...my mother! She is probably sick with worry of where I am and what happened to me! For Both of Us Billy!" Crystal rambled tears falling slowly across her face. No one responded letting Crystal ramble what all had been secretly feeling.

"It also holds my dear friends I have from when I was in grade school! They are probably thinking we are DEAD! So I got that on my mind of how guilty I feel knowing they are mourning me WHILE IM STILL ALIVE!" Crystal cried out tears now falling faster down to the dirt ground below. Again no one spoke while Crystal paced faster in anger and frustration.

"Then I KNOW we belong there but ON the OTHER hand I stumbled on this world where...I feel something for the FIRST time! A thing that scares me but yet....I WANT to know more about it...like...I NEED it for some reason. AND IT ALL STARTED WITH OPTIMUS!!" Crystal screamed out in anguish shocking all who were near. Billy quickly looked to see no one was looking and sighed in relief that the close was clear. Sadie looked at Crystal differently right then. No longer was she just an angry teenager having a fit that she had to go home but....I woman in pain, in sickness knowing she might never see the man she has fallen in love with again and...it scared Crystal to where she revolted to her anger side. Sadie now saw what Crystal was feeling because...she was feeling the same thing. She just didn't surcome to her temptation to scream in angst and never stop....but only took the heart ache quietly without complaint.

"I HAVE NEVER felt like this for ANY man I have met!! He makes me laugh when I thought I would NEVER laugh again! He changed my anger to LOVE when I use to be so scared of Love but am NOT ANYMORE!! So PLEASE!! Don't yell at me because I JUST DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!!" Crystal cried out slamming her fists on the wall a few feet away from Alex.

It was silent after that and no one dared look at one another. Crystal by now was, her arms folded on the wall leaning upon it, crying her eyes out and with a strange turn of events Sadie came up to her. Suddenly Crystal was grabbed into a tight hug by none other than Sadie who was whispering not crying

"Shush.....it's all right. Just cry....let it out...."

Billy looked away for a moment his guilt rising from building the machine. He should have just broken it...he had the knowledge too. At the moment when it had finally began to work it had been stupid to even suggest destroying his hard work. But now....Billy wished he had grabbed the sledge hammer and smashed it to pieces.

Alex continued to silently cried while Crystal slowly calmed down. She patted Sadie on the shoulder to indicating she let go and Sadie obeyed while Crystal leaned up her face red from the recent outpouring of emotion. She looked impassively at the group and said quietly

"The truth hurts but we have to face that....we have to go home. Today."

Then it was resolved...just like that. But why did all of the teens feel slightly sad about the bittersweet decision. None knew and it only further flared up their frustration.

*In the Medic Lab*

"So you can't even stay for Christmas Eve?" Sari pleaded to the hugging Alex. He looked at Crystal who only gave a look and Alex looked back at Sari tearing up shaking his head going in for another hug between her and Bumblebee.

"Our...families will be worried about us and probably love to spend Christmas with us know we were _safe and sound._" Crystal replied half sarcastic not caring the corrective look Optimus gave. That welcome the unpleasant thought of never seeing that agitating but loving look from him again made Crystal hide a few tears that slipped down her face. Unbenouced to her Optimus saw the tears his spark breaking with each passing one.

Sadie was on Prowl shoulder half cradling on his head as Prowl gave a look crossed between anger and sadness. Only silent words were passed between the two in a language only they understood. Sadie putting her hand on his hand meant she wanted to stay but couldn't. Prowl smirking slightly meant he understood but still didn't like he leaving. The cradling both accepted from each other was a silent I love you passed as a whole over and over again.

Crystal was surprisingly standing near Optimus who was leaning down in one finally stance of protection. They only gave quick longing glances at each other each kicking themselves over and over for not making a move to show how much each one cared for the other. The feeling of never showing that love only furthered the old anger billowing inside Crystal. She had lost one person close to her....now another? This was just unfair.

Billy was helping Ratchet, who seemed ticked off at the simplest things, load up the space bridge checking things over one last time before turning it on. Billy went to flip the switch but stopped suddenly in midair. He looked at the hurting Autobots and humans behind him looking for a sign from someone...anyone...to tell him to stop. But a stern shake of Crystals head made Billy turn to the switch again. So with tears in his eyes Billy flipped the switch thinking back to almost Five months ago when he had done something similar, a innocent experiment, that had lead to his closest friends and families to get their hearts broken.

For a moment the machine sputtered and Sadie's heart skipped with Joy hoping that meant they got to stay. Even Crystal looked hopeful while Sari and Alex held each other's pinkies in a tight friendship hold. Sadly or no so sadly, many weren't sure, the machine came to life and the familiar blue orb came to full form. A few minutes dragged by then Crystal sighed, looked at Optimus for one last time for a long two minutes, and then stepped up to the top stair turning to wait for the others to come. Billy quickly followed only shaking Ratchets hand in a quick jerk turning his back to an old bot who hid a single energon tear that escaped his eyes.

"I'll miss that young organic mech. He was talkative but I'll miss him." Ratchet muttered turning to the monitor ready to take the young organic teens home....wherever that was.

Alex came next after doing a quick handshake with Bumblebee and Sari then giving Bulkhead a small painting he had drawn in private.

"I'm not much of a drawer but...I thought you'd like it." Alex whispered to the big behemoth before him. Bulkhead nodded to touched to say anything and Alex pounded fist with him, shaking his hand behind his back out of view from the pain afterwards, and slowly walked up to the platform. Sadie was last and she took the longest. Prowl was most to do with it because for a long five minutes he would not lower down to let her off. Finally she taped his head softly waking him up out of his dream and reluctantly Prowl put her on the ground. He placed her down tenderly and just as she went to wave goodbye Sadie felt a warm organic hand on her right arm. She looked to see Prowl's steely blue eyes stared right back at her. They held a mixture of pain and longing as he slowly pulled her into a hug. Sadie obeyed reading the silent message with precise understanding and leaned into kiss him. Their lips touched and both didn't care who saw them express their love each held for another. Sadie and Prowl escaped from the reality not wanting to come back. Sadly both know they couldn't delay it forever and released the kiss hugging each other tight. When they released Prowl and Sadie were to face a whole room full of agape mouths and shocked faces.

'Way to go bro..." Jazz replied in awe making Prowl smirk and Sadie blush from the compliment. Jazz smiled sadly knowing he would not be here to help his closest buddy go thought the pain of losing that beautiful woman. Even if she was what Sentinal called "A filthy organic. " To him she was more beautiful than any Femme on Cybertron because...she saw from the heart NOT the looks. Sadie saw beauty in everything and was the quietest femme Jazz had seen in solar cycles and he frowned knowing it would be a shame to lose her.

Sentinal who had been silent with haughtily glee literally upchucked a little in his mouth looking away quickly.

"Disgusting..." Sentinal whispered not looking at what he thought was a traitor to their race. Jazz frowned glaring icily for the first time at Sentinal and slapped him across the back neck making some snicker and a shocked Sentinal remain quiet.

Sadie and Prowl ignored them all only gazing at each other as Sadie slowly climbed the steps one by one. He went to his robot mode but the gazing didn't stop as both kept looking only seeing each other.

Ratchet shook his head quickly from the shock and pressed a few buttons to ready the coordinates Billy had given him. When it was ready Ratchet nodded to Billy who nodded back looking at the other teens. Each on looked back at the Autobots saying goodbye and neared the space bridge. As they went to step through all Crystal could say was with tears forming

"Some adventure. Come to my favourite show to get my heart broken, and I can't tell anyone. Yeah...a fairy tale ending for me."

Then the blue orb closed around them and the Autobots watched, some hiding energon tears, as the space bridge went black. The room went silent and All the Autobots could feel was the emptiness and vacancy of four familiar faces and bodies. As Sari and Bumblebee left the room, Sari crying and Bumblebee trying his best to comfort her, Optimus suddenly felt...a little less complete and just plain more empty without Crystal there. Unbenouced to him Prowl was feeling the exact same way about Sadie.

**Me: Aww Sadie loves Prowl!! ^_^ SO cute!!**

**Sadie: Then why did you make us go back? *starts to cry***

**Me: Oh dear. Don't cry! It will get better I promise!! *Tries to comfort Sadie and Billy appears***

**Billy: You made me almost KISS Sari!! He's Bumblebee's girl!! **

**Me: I was just putting more suspense and some slight humour with the relationship! *cowards at Billy glares***

**Billy: So playing with my emotions its FUNNY to you?! *balls up his fists***

**Me: Oh my stars.....* Sees Crystal come up and shakes head in why me way***

**Crystal: Why didn't I kiss Optimus? Why did Sadie and Billy get some action but NOT me?!**

**Billy: I didn't get any action!! I didn't kiss Sari!**

**Crystal: *accusingly* But you WANTED too!!**

***Billy and Crystal fight as Sadie cries and Alex throws a tantrum in the back ground***

**Alex: I DONT WANT TO LEAVE!! *Pounds fist on floor***

**ME:*screams* Hey! Stop! It's going to be ok! Crystal I didn't even KNOW you wanted to KISS Optimus!!**

**Crystal: *glares at me* Yes you DID!! You created the STORY!! **

**Me: Oh yeah right..... 0.o **

**Billy: So YOU LIKE OPTIMUS!! When were you going to tell me?!"**

***Crystal continues to fight with Billy and I shake my head in exasperation***

**Me: Ok please Review while I do some damage control. Sorry for not updating sooner but you know....life gets in the way. **


	11. Chapter 11: Is It Still Over?

**Me: Another Chapter....man I probably need to end this... *smiles snickering***

**Crystal: OHHH no you don't!! Not till we find out what happened to us!!**

**Me: Ok Ok....Or before you get to KISS Optimus right? *grins sneakily***

**Crystal: Yes....I mean NO!! Um....*sighs hiding a blush***

**Me: Hahaha. ^_^ *Then suddenly gets sad* But yes readers it's true. This is the last chapter. : ( I know so soon but sadly I don't have a "feel" for the story anymore. I know lame but I just think the story needs to end. But Thank you all Reviewers and Readers for giving me advice along the way. It has really helped my writing style to actually start my own original work.....maybe. So with out further ado I give you the LAST chapter of Stuck In Animated....**

Chapter 11:Is It Still Over?

*At the Autobot Base*

"Come on Guys! Drinking some Egg Nog will make you feel better..." Sari said trying to sound cheerful.

Optimus wasn't buying it and Prowl wasn't either. All knew Sari was hurting the most from losing friends, her size and part species, all at once so if pretending that everything was "hunkie dorie" made her feel some small comfort...we'll then they would all just play along.

Sentinal had left early along with Jazz muttering "They didn't need to get drunk on energon. They needed to focus on the jobs at hand. Repair their ship so they could go home." So only the original five teammates with Sari were in the living room drinking Egg Nog quietly. Only a few jokes were shared, more from Bumblebee who was too trying to hide the pain with laughter, and many chuckled in good nature.

Prowl said goodnight early going to his room looking up in the tree solemnly. His gaze slowly fell on the little makeshift bed where Sadie had slept and his optics burned with holding back energon tears. She had been so quiet every night, only smiling a good night and looking up at the stars with Prowl naming them off by whispering for him to learn. Now her quietness was the one thing Prowl missed the most. So he looked up at the stars dreaming of what she was doing right at that moment.

Ratchet left soon after walking to the medic room and tried to pour himself in his medical work. He just couldn't focus, maybe he had too much energon to drink, maybe he was secretly missing his "little student", but Ratchet growled in frustration half throwing a tool against the desk watching it clang around.

Optimus left last watching the other three young teens/robots yawn walking to their rooms. Bulkhead went straight to his room and Bumblebee to his but Sari stopped muttering something on the line of "You guys aren't waiting up for Santa? You guys are a bunch of partie poopers!" and looked at Optimus for a moment. An old memory came back to him when Sari had not believed "he could not understand women." And Optimus smiled softly his spark aching from the unspoken words of affection to a little, temper brown haired teenager who not so long ago left, never to return. He hid it though saying with a yawn " There's still tomorrow Sari and ugh...Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas big guy and...pleasant dreams." Sari replied lovingly and turned to her room walking slowly. Optimus smiled at the teens soft words and walked to his room in silence after gazing up at the stars until one o clock. No words of regret were spoken only a deep sense of longing and regret filled up Optimus' spark as he drifted off to sleep.

Sari looked around her room remembering the fun and silly times here. Sari's eyes filled up with tears as she collapsed on her bed reading herself for her father to come to pick her up to come home any moment. When the familiar ringtone of "My Little Girl" rung for Pro. Sumdac's Text of "I'm here. Come outside." She waited a long two minutes before slowly raising up to leave. Sari was surprise though to see on her way out Optimus leaning out the garage door gazing to the stars. She walked by him quietly not wanting to disturb him and her little heart broke to see the "Big Guy" in so much heart ache. A heart ache...that Sari knew...would not quickly go away.

"If you can hear me Crystal...please come back...Optimus needs you." Sari whispered while she neared her father's car. The ride home was quiet and Sari went to her room at once...silently crying her eyes out for her two besties girls, Crystal and Sadie, for her adopted like brother Alex and finally for the soft hearted, troublemaking Billy. She wiped her eyes slowly whispering "Some Christmas."

*Back Home On Earth*

The Teens landed a bit roughly on the dirt floor of Billy's Lab in a straight line across from each other, face down. Crystal was the first to awaken groaning in pain hearing her back pop from being in an awkward position...for however long she was out. Crystal eyes went wide replying the last few hours and she sat up quickly ignoring her back's shooting pain in response. She got on her knees and slowly got up but felt a weird bulge next to her foot. Crystal tapped it with her finger and heard a resounding grunt of pain from a familiar male voice.

"Billy!" Crystal cried out in relief helping her brother to his feet.

She slowly picked him up whispering "Easy...Easy" as Billy looked around dazed. Crystal looked around but sadly at the awakening Sadie and Alex around her.

"Ugh ha.....What?" Billy said dazed his eyes partly glazed over.

"It's Ok Billy" Crystal soothed hiding her bittersweet feelings of happiness and sorrow well from her grogry brother. Billy obeyed gaining his memory saying slowly

"Were All Home?"

"Not All of Us.." Sadie's timid voice now full of hurt echoed behind Crystal and Billy. Crystal didn't respond to the comment only shaking her head because it felt like every time she thought about what happened...it just hurt so much. Like a proverbial knife hitting her straight in the heart every time she thought of the last bots that would never be seen again except from a screen. Billy was having the same problem saying quietly

"I don't think we need to talk about them right now...."

"Why? What are we suppose to do? FORGET them?" An angry voice of Alex came from Billy's right. Billy looked to see Alex's face wet with angry hot tears glaring at both the older teens. Alex came up to the now standing half way Billy and said with more hurt anger "Act like that NEVER happened? Just go on with our lives?"

"No not forget them. I think that would be best if we don't mention them for the time being...." Billy tried to explain to the hurting Alex but he didn't want to listen. Alex growled stomping the floor and went to the nearby desk slamming his fist's down. None of the other teens, including Billy, had never seen him act like this and many could relate to his outpouring of anger. Suddenly Alex grabbed Billy by the shoulders shouting "That's not Fair! All This is your fa...."

Crystal grabbed him by the shirt throwing him away from Billy before he could finish saying with controlled anger "Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"But it is his fault! If he hadn't tried that stupid machine...." Alex tried to yell but it only came in hoarsely voice. Crystal pointed at him saying with determination

"If he hadn't tried that machine WE would have never met the Autobots OR Sari OR had them become such close Friends! Then Sadie wouldn't have Fallen in Love!"

Sadie made a soft sad smile from the comment still remembering the feel of Prowl's lips upon hers and the way his strong arms around her made her feel protected. Billy laid a comforting shoulder around her as Sadie's left cheek showed a single tear escaping. Crystal turned to give a *I'm Sorry* look before turning back to a calming down Alex. She gave a sudden comforting look saying with tears coming and a horse voice

"Don't you think were hurting too Alex? Not to mention Sadie but Billy. Our Grandpa died when we were infants and Billy never had that kind of relationship with any older male we ever met. Ratchet gave him that...."

"I know...it's just.." Alex replied in a quiet voice not crying anymore only giving a angst look. Crystal suddenly pulled him into a hug saying comforting

"You don't want to forget them...Ok Alex...you don't have too.."

Billy looked around the Lab seeing the disastrous look having a fleeting thought of how ironic it was. Their lives were now just as messed up like the Lab and it would take an equal long time to patch up everyone's broken hearts. Alex let go of Crystal giving an apologetic look towards Billy who made a forgiving smile. They slapped each others hands in low high fives to show each other's forgiveness. Crystal saw with a bittersweet air how Billy didn't make a comment about Alex crying but only acted like it had never happened. _"Ratchet if you could only see how you changed Billy....Like Optimus changed me..."_

Crystal wiped her hot eyes catching the tear before it even fell but Sadie had caught what she had done. The room took on a heavy quiet as the teens suddenly noticed the outside. Sadie went facing the outside door asking quietly

"Why is it not snowing outside? I thought it was Christmas eve?"

The others wondered the same thing but Billy, who thought of an idea on how to find out. Billy's face suddenly got serious and he turned quickly to grab his phone out of his pocket dialling a number. He put the phone to his ear just as a familiar female voice came sweetly on the phone

"Hey, Billy Bear What are you calling me for?"

"Hey Mom, I just wanted to ask you..." Then he looked at the confused faces of each teen before asking "What day is it today?"

"It's May 20th silly, I swear if your head wasn't bolted down on your neck you'd loose it every minute of every day!" Billy and Crystal's mom teased as Billy's face turned pale from understanding. He didn't notice the volume that his phone was on and didn't see the rest of the teens pale from hearing exactually what his mom had said.

"Ok mom, I just wanted to know, Love you." Billy answered suddenly wanting the phone call to end. His mom sweet laugh the closely resembled Crystals, that made him suddenly remember old times from the Autobots Base, came through the phone saying

"Ok honey, love you too, bye."

"Bye" Billy answered sadly but before his mom could ask what was wrong he hung up the phone. He turned to the teens saying quitetly

"You're never going to believe this..."

"We heard, but it's doesn't make any sense." Sadie replied quietly shaking her head in confusion. Billy suddenly did a laugh that had no humour saying

"It actually does."

*One Hour Later*

Billy explained the long feature that eventually the sum of it was that the TV show didn't go as slow as our dimension and so on. Eventually the Teens decided to leave but the girls didn't know where they were. So with a rubbing his neck in nervousness Billy said sheepishly

"It's My Lab..."

"Wait...you have a Lab?!" Crystal hissed looking at the sheepish Billy. He shrugged grinning ready to shield from a slap but Crystal only shook her head. Sadie gave slight teasing air, as much as she could conjure up with all the heart ache inside, saying

"We should have known something was up when you stopped doing experiments in the back yard!"

Billy laughed silently and Crystal said hoarsely "Enjoy your fun. When mom hears about this the old term _never saw the light of day_ will be your motto for life!"

Billy panicked looking at Crystal but seeing her walk out the door dropping the conversation Billy knew instantly she would not tell. Mom would want to know why they had been there for hours, then questions would pop up...questions no one wanted to answer right now.

Sadie followed Crystal out the door saying

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Crystal nodded and they left to go to Sadie's house after calling her Uncle for a ride. Billy and Alex decided to go to back to the YMCA for fear that Alex's mom might catch them not where they were supposed to be. None of the teens mentioned cleaning up the Lab because simply they didn't have the energy. Mental OR Physically and Crystal felt like if she didn't get out of the Lab she break down crying and never stop. Sadly everyone felt the exact same way.

*In Sadie's Backyard Garden*

"You Forgot Someone.." Sadie finally spoke to a very quiet Crystal. She was watering a hanging plant and Crystal was sitting on her knees half heartedly touching the flowers for bugs.

Crystal looked up at her confused saying "Huh?"

"When you were talking with Alex about people hurting...You didn't mention someone." Sadie said calmly walking over to Crystal. She sat on her knees putting her weight down on the ground and looked into Crystal's eyes sternly. Then Sadie went soft saying "You."

"Me? I Forgot myself?" Crystal asked confused tilting her head sideways slightly. Sadie put a comforting left hand on her shoulder saying softly

"I saw the way you looked at Optimus before we left..."

"Ohh...That..." Crystal said with a hint of exasperation. She flipped her hair trying to hide the hot tears that wanted to well up. Sadie was clearly not dropping it saying

"You cant act like it never happened...."

Crystal suddenly gave a smirk saying with little arrogance "You clearly don't know me."

Sadie suddenly gave a cold stare saying sternly "Actually I do. Which means you will try to act like it never happened...like when your father died."

"How dare you try to compare that with Optimus!" Crystal said clearly angry folding her arms across her chest. She turned away from Sadie adding with equal anger "I don't act like that after every little thing that happens to me! I'm fine with what happened. IT's life...get over it."

Sadie suddenly turned her quickly give a look Crystal had never seen on her before. She looked deep into Crystal's eyes saying

"You are not fine! Look at what you are doing right now!"

"What am I clearly doing?" Crystal said trying to sound sarcastic. It ended sounded like a real question. Sadie held on to the determined look saying

"You are trying to forget what happened and it wont work Crystal! It never works...Trust me."

Suddenly Sadie's eyes weld up in tears and she added "I tried that with my mother and it didn't work. IT only back fired to where I was scared of anyone getting close to me...."

"But at least you got to say goodbye!" Crystal suddenly blurted out the tears suddenly beginning to flow. She clenched her fist saying with the anger slowly dissolving

"I have NEVER been able to tell someone goodbye! Not my Dad, Not Optimus, not ANYBODY! Now I have to act like the man I loved never existed with other people because here he NEVER DID!" Crystal screamed in anger to the heavens as Sadie quietly listened. She knew Crystal was just letting go of emotions that had been building up since the moment Billy said they could go home. So if Sadie needed to be quiet for Crystal, she would, like she had always been the moment they met.

Crystal continued her rant with more emotion turning to Sadie screaming "At least you got to kiss Prowl Goodbye! I didn't even have the guts to kiss Optimus!"

Crystal stopped forcefully wiping her tears away as Sadie suddenly pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for nearly an hour until Sadie pulled her away looking deeply into Crystal's eyes saying with determination

"Then we will make a promise right now. Just us."

"Promise what?" Crystal said her face red and her eyes slightly swollen from recent outpouring of emotion. Sadie smiled full of sadness but said

"To Promise, that we will never forget them. To never forget the time we spent together with all of them and never once think of it as just a dream. Even if we do find someone else we well NEVER stop talking about those wonderful memories....even if it still hurts years later."

"Ok. I'll second that." Crystal said grinning sadly putting her hands up for the handshake. Sadie grinned and both did the football handshake. When they finished the gun shooting Sadie pulled Crystal into a another hug and the silent promise was made.

Over the next eight weeks the teens tried to pick up the pieces of their lives. Billy made up with his girlfriend Madie and Alex went back with his recent girlfriend Sally both trying to find a way to forget. Both girls seemed to sense this and gave whatever attention they both deemed good for their Boyfriends. Like with Billy, Madie refreshed his memory of sign language so he could communicate with her again. For Alex, Sally got him into Football and tried to prank him to where he lightened up....a little. Sadie and Crystal kept the promise with each other and didn't bother to tell the rest of the girls about the "TFA Incident" which was what they called it now. They both knew the girls would probably laugh saying they needed to prove it. With no real proof the girls could only keep the silent promise to themselves.

Sadie became more quiet than original and seemed to like being alone more and more every day. Everyone who had gone on the "TFA Incident" could see that she missed Prowl so much. When they went to talk about it Sadie would openly talk but seemed not to enjoy it eventually going on her own in mid conversation. Crystal became frustrated and concerned for the brooding Sadie who seemed lost into herself. Crystal had enough to deal with as she had her own feelings to sort out, that eventually, she gave Sadie only sad understanding looks. Sadie escaped the patronizing sad looks by going to the woods ever so often. It reminded Sadie of Prowl and hers first kiss and in some way....it made Prowl feel closer. Then every night the sky would show the first star and Sadie would whisper

"Come Back to Me Prowl....I miss you."

One night not barley a week ago, Sadie swore she felt his organic arms around her and looked up with a pleading smile on her face. Her face down casted and Sadie silently cried when it was proven not true as Prowl was nowhere to be seen. Sadie dreamed that night that one day he would be there to truly be there to stay but silently whispered as she turned her back on the bed "It's only just a dream."

Billy and Alex seemed the most who had recovered from the loss. What they showed anyway.

Alex wanted to talk constantly about Bumblebee, Sari and the others until Billy finally snapped at him saying "It doesn't do any good because they're gone! Get over it!". Alex refused to accept that and eventually kept the sweet memories to himself....and his "make believe" stories he had to write for English summer school classes. He sometimes would see a picture of his "adopted like" sister Sari and then would begin to cry. Alex couldn't believe how unfair it was that suddenly the two people, Bumblebee and Sari, who finally gave him a feeling of a family, were gone. This only made Alex feel worse and he soon poured into sports and studies to try and forget. It sadly wasn't working.

Billy showed the most by suddenly having no interest in medical stuff or science in general. He soon went into denial and acted like "the TFA incident" had never happened which frustrated the others to no end. Billy's mother finally notice her sons strange behaviour and when she went to ask what was wrong, why he wasn't doing experiments anymore, Billy snapped off

"I just don't want too! It just seems stupid now!"

His mom dropped the subject but was sadden that a part of what made Billy, well, Billy was lost to the past...never to return again. Billy refused to go back to his Lab silently hating the way it made him think of Ratchet, Bulkhead and all the other buddies from back then. Which without Billy knowing, gave Crystal, time to make her move.

Crystal surprisingly didn't reach for hot anger like what happened after her father but she did seem to snap at certain things like when the other girls mentioned dating boys. She secretly poured herself into science theories after Billy had mentioned something a little disturbing. After the first month Billy had finally come clean with a discover he had found while researching exactually how to "dimension Travel" like they had done before.

He had said that since the TFA dimension's was unstable being depicted from a Tv show that...the main characters might disappear and die after the last TV episode aired while another characters in some odd alter dimension law would take their place to do the show over again. It would keep on happening Billy had said for as long as the show stayed on air then it would disappear all together when it was stopped showing on TV. Billy also said that Cybertron was not affected nor Earth but the Main characters, like the Autobots including Jazz and Sari with her Father Pro. Sumdac would disappear allowing the original characters, who knew nothing of them, to play out the show all over again.

Crystal would not let that happen if she had anything to say about it. So sneaking into Billy's old Lab each other night she started to repair the Space Bridge from the schematics that Billy had copied from Ratchet so long ago. She was close to finishing and soon was going to do something many would think stupid.

Crystal was going to bring them back to our world.

*The Park Ten Blocks Away From Billy's Old Lab*

"Touchdown!" Alex shouted with triumph. He had just run to the end of the Park to the designated tree that signified the other teams designated end zone and now thrown his hands up in a score pose as the Football bounced on the green grass below. Alex turned to see a smirking Sadie, who was luckily on his team, along with cheers and a big smile from the other girls on his team, Ashley and Sally. The grouped together and did the Football handshake and pointed gun figures at a not so happy other team.

"You just got lucky bro!" Tasha shouted in play but turned to make a scowl at Billy, Annie, Madie and Emily who were on her team. Billy acted guarded then pointed saying

"What? I didn't let him through! Emily did!"

"I said I didn't want to play this silly game!" Emily said huffing putting her arms across her chest. Madie was mute so she only shrugged her shoulder sheepishly signing "He went to quick." Tasha rolled her eyes and looked at the only player left Annie who looked more confused saying in her slight germen accent

"I thaught I wus on my sister's team!"

"Yo were until Crystal decided to bail!" Tasha said with a hint of anger noticing that the said recent Teammate was nowhere to be seen. She lifted her eye brow looking around adding "By the Way where did the dudet go?"

Sadie gave a sad look saying "She's been acting weird today and I saw her leave very quickly not too long ago."

"If ya ask me ya all have be acting weird..." Sally muttered in her country accent but Alex only gave his recent girlfriend a look. She rolled her eyes but grabbed the Football changing the subject with a

"So your saying you don't want to try again?"

"I don't know.." Madie signed looking with teasing eyes at Billy. She smirked signing

"Can Billy handle being beat by his girlfriend?"

"Oh you are so going down!" Billy taunted getting in football pose in front of his girlfriend reading for another play.

*Billy's Old Lab*

"Im running out of time!" Crystal whispered harshly to herself. She snapped another piece of the Space Bridge in place and quickly went over to the computer pressing a sympany of buttons quickly. Soon the words "Space Bridge Ready For Transport" blared on the screen and Crystal turned to see the Space Bridge blue orb shine a bright blue. She cringed knowing that her friends might be able to see what was happening but they couldn't stop it now.

"I won't let them." Crystal said determined reading to walk into the Space Bridge.

*The Park*

"Touchdown!" Sally's voice ringed in the air as her boyfriend looked on with pride as she did the twist for her score dance. Tasha threw her hands up in agitation as Alex's smile went bigger saying

"That's what happens when you give your team the name Saints!"

"Ohh you did NOT just go there!" Tasha taunted putting her hands on her hips. Alex knew that Tasha and the others on her team had routed for the Colts which made it a perfect smashing to name their team the ones who won the recent Superbowl.

"I did and I am proud of it!" Alex taunted making some of the girls giggle and Tasha actually smile from the teasing. But before she could make a comeback a blue light shot across the sky a few blocks away. Sadie, Alex and Billy gave each other a look full of dread as Sally shouted

"What was that yall!"

Sadie, Billy and Alex didn't respond only suddenly booking it to the Lab a few shouts and footsteps following them left in their wake.

*On Top Of Sumdac Tower*

Optimus gripped the Magnus Hammer protectively while the Space Bridge that would take them to Cybertron started to glow. His spark ached thinking of Crystal. She would have loved to see Cybertron but dropped the thought of that immediately. Optimus needed to focus now and not let his processor wander...even for the girl he loved. The Jet Twins and Jazz stood by and Optimus smiled from the recent spectacle. The Twins had FINALLY had enough of Sentinal and demanded to be put on Optimus' team, much to a flabbergasted not to mention angry Sentinal. After he threw a fit Sentinal swore that they would never be Elite Guards again and had left before the big battle had begun for Earth. Now it seemed all his tantrum was for nothing because it seemed Cybertrion was haling them all heroes.

"What the Spark?" Ratchet's very grumpy voice echoed behind him. All the Autobots, including Sari, looked back at the agitated bot as he added concerned

"Someone or something is coming out of the Space Bridge!"

All the Autobots readied to fight and all gave shocked and agaped looks as none other than Crystal, her hands on her hips, came walking out the blue orb. She looked at each one of the stunned faces saying calmly

"Unless you all want to die....you need to come with me."

"What are you talking about?" Sari said shocked grabbing her father's right hand protectively. Crystal sighed deeply explaining what Billy had described watching the Autobots faces turn from shock, to dread, to outright fear. She gave a pleading look to all of them saying

"I know I haven't been always the _compassionate _one but..."

Her voice broke a little and Optimus saw a look full of Love and Care for each of them while she whispered

"But you've got to believe. I don't want anyone of you to die....so Please...turn into your hologram modes and come with me..."

Slowly Issac looked at Sari,.... who looked at Bumblebee who turned too Bulkhead,.... who looked at the damaged but alive Prowl, who turned to Jazz,.... who looked at Ratchet who finally fell all the gaze to the one who would decide what they should do.

Optimus Prime.

Optimus lowered down to the tearful Crystal who softly put her hands on his face and leaned her face on his faceplate looking into his optics saying

"Please Optimus...look into my words and hear what Im saying....I know that you are in love with this place but...I don't want you to die."

He leaned back up with a stern face and just when Crystal was going to yell in anger for his heartless choice, a suddenly strong, youthful, determined face of Optimus' hologram was in front of her and pulled her close saying

"I thought you would never ask..."

Crystal smiled in glee her eyes sparkling and soon all the Autobots were in hologram walking near the front blue orb to walk through. She saw Sari hold on protectively on to her Father who seemed hesitant but a look from Sari kept him walking right into the Blue orb first along with Sari right on his heels. Crystal didn't notice the other Autobots holograms for the moment only holding on to Optimus until he pulled her face up softly by the finger saying

"I think you're next..."

"Pretty's Boys first...it's a rule." Crystal teased watching Optimus smirk letting her go. She held on tightly to his hand while both took one last look into the dimension both would never see again. Optimus suddenly whispered

"It's not like I don't want to leave but...I became a hero here."

"I know but..." Crystal soothed looking deep into Optimus' now sparkling blue eyes and brushed his hair lovingly. She put her hand down on his face adding

"You will always be a hero to me Optimus and....."

Then suddenly she pulled him close and watched his facial features show a look of small confusion. Crystal grinned from the look and slowly matched with his organic lips, giving him a very passionate kiss. Optimus felt like he was on fire. He had kissed Elita One once but....that was NOTHING compared to the kiss of the young woman who had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. No wonder Sari said organics never forgot the one they loved...how could they with this strong, connecting feeling that both he and Crystal were sharing at this moment. Optimus held on to Crystal for only two minutes that took the kiss but literal had a feeling of warmth that only could be described as....Love.

Crystal finally released Optimus' lips and suddenly felt compelled to kiss again but held to her reserve. She lovingly stroked his cropped brown hair whispering softly

"I Love You."

Optimus held her tighter and said, still trying to breath in air, whispered

"I Love You too."

After the long moment was shared both smiled at each other and turned as a unit jumping into the Blue Orbs. For Optimus this was pivotal of an adventure but holding Crystal close as the world around began to brighten he knew one thing.

Optimus would go to the ends of the world, literally, just to be with Crystal.

*Back at the Lab*

The world focused to see all the Autobots in human form but more, detailed. Sari and Issac Sumdac both had the same body looks with the exception of a skinner, shapelier Sari and a pugger Issac Sumdac. Optimus was the same looking at a victorious Crystal, who looked on smirking at the others who looked around quickly, with his features more toned along with his muscular arms. He had the same clothes on and found how amazingly real they looked and slowly pinched himself to see if he really was human. A sharp pain from the soft skin confirmed the exciting but scary reality.

Ratchet had his arms crossed together looking sternly around but still couldn't hide the fascination that sparkled in his eyes. The old pictures of his organic side, from the show, was what could have described Ratchet with only a few minor flaws. One was he had more muscles and two his beard was shaved. Other than that his profile fit the picture online.

Arcee,who stood beside Ratchet her right arm wrapped around his folded looking around stunned, was very thin. She had pure white long hair that went past her shoulders and a pink buttoned shirt with long white pants. Arcee's features would have been described as a loving Granny look with small eyes and a big smile.

Prowl was the same with only darker sunglasses and thinner looking body features. However Jazz was the most amazing transformation. His organic skin was dark charcoal black and his body showed baggy clothes that hide a good amount muscles behind them. Jazz's hands were gigantic like Billy and Alex would call "Shaquel O'neal" hands that matched his 5'9 height. He had a striped blue and white loose tee shirt and red loose pants. His sneakers were very cool with flashy gold trim and shiny shoe laces. Jazz smiled flashing pure white teeth turning his head quickly around seeming to soak in the world around him.

The only ones who WERENT there were of course the youngest....

"Where's Bumblebee and Bulkhead?" Crystal said accusingly looking, with a growing frown, all over the Lab. Ratchet gave a snort saying

"The two sparkling saw a place called an _Arcade _across the street and....."

"I told them what they were and both went running." Sari's more woman like voice ran out sheepishly. She shrugged saying

"I didn't know if I should go after them..."

"You need to because this place may have a lot of things similar to Detroit but..." Crystal began but started to laugh a little getting a few odd looks from the others, including Optimus. She glanced at each of their faces adding "Your gonna see a few changes."

"Like what?" Issac Sumdac asked clearly interested. Sari had already left and would not hear what Crystal had to say for now. Crystal smirked at him saying

"We'll for one...No Robots. Ever. Never been invented."

All look shocked but the most was Pro. Sumdac who blubbered

"Not even for everyday stuff like cleaning windows?"

"Nope. Like I said...Never. Been. Invented." Crystal said flatly. She watched a suddenly thoughtful Professor who muttered to himself "I might have to look in on that.."

Crystal looked at Ratchet who seemed to have gotten over the shock as she stated

"Also Don't Say Sparklings for young ones. Here their called kids.."

"What not?" Ratchet said grumpily and Arcee gave a disapproving look.

"Because Ratchet, Here, they don't know what that is. If you call a KID that, parents will look at you funny or say you're making a crude statement about them. Got it?" Crystal said trying to be calm.

Ratchet shrugged but asked nothing more after Arcee gave him a *Listen to her* look that shut him up. Crystal looked at Sari saying sheepishly

"Also before you all leave...there's one more thing....."

"What?" Optimus said thoughtfully. But seeing Crystal look around the room not smirking anymore made Optimus frowned Prowl asked before him saying sternly in a slightly deep voice

"Crystal....What did you do?"

"I might have...just bit..." Crystal said cringing giving a *help me!* smile not full looking Prowl in the eye and rubbed the back of her neck slowly.

"What was that strange light yall?" A country voice came from the outside making Crystal straighten up quickly recognizing Sally's voice anywhere. She gave wide eyes look as all the Autobots turned their attention to the opening door hearing a familiar Alex say

"I don't know Sally! Just move and let Billy open the door please."

Crystal cringed from that mentioning of name and as Optimus gave a raised eyebrow to her as the other Autobots looked her way Crystal muttered

"I'm in trouble."

Meanwhile Billy was trying to get the other teens to back up so to be able to unlock the door. He could have swore he heard voices but knew it probably just his imagination. Crystal wouldn't have done something THAT STUPID like he had done.....could she?

"_We are related though..." _Billy thought as he opened the door and all the teens tried to flood in.

Suddenly they all stopped in their tracks seeing SIX strangers and a very nervous Crystal. Unlike the other girls, Billy, Alex, and Sadie clearly knew who the few people standing in front of them. Sadie paled instantly seeing a much fascinated but clearly happy Prowl looking straight at her. She softened though and quickly ran into his outstretched arms and kissed him passionately. When they released Sadie held tightly to Prowl swearing to never let him go. Jazz on the other hand had just glance at Sadie suddenly VERY interested in the shocked Tasha before him.

Billy stared mouth agape at Ratchet and clearly in his life had nothing he wanted to say. Ratchet smirked but remained distant from him and Arcee gave a sweet grin clearly told a lot about this "young student". Billy smiled back but quickly looked at Crystal and his features went aggressive. He frowned and said lowly

"You couldn't just let it go..."

"They were dying Billy." Crystal said losing slightly her nervousness frowning at him adding

"What was I suppose to do?"

"You could have at least told us." Sadie said suddenly her gaze never leaving Prowls.

"Would have you believed me?" Crystal said half pleading but frowning all the same. Optimus put a reassuringly hand on her shoulder and she allowed it fully not paying any attention. She added threatingly

"No. Then you would have tried to stop me..."

"What?" Billy said half shocked his sister would say such a thing. Suddenly a loud ghetto voice shouted

"Yo what is going all bros? And Why is this strange boy looking at me?!"

That suddenly made the tension of what had happen lesson as Alex slowly laughed at the turned up look Tasha was giving a sweet smiling Jazz who leaned on a nearby lab table. This lead to Sadie to say smiling loosening up

"Don't your remember from the made up picture online Tasha? That's Jazz."

Tasha gave a *Yea right* look saying

"No honey. I know Jazz. That's not him yo."

"It is Tasha." Crystal said beginning to see the tension release and smirked adding "Just look a little harder."

Tasha rolled her eyes but obeyed staring hard at the smiling Jazz before him. Her eyes grew wide and she put her hand over her mouth as Jazz gave a flirting wink to her. Tasha pointed at him blubbering

"How did that happen?"

"It's a long story." Crystal stated sighing deeply. Then the two girls Sadie and Crystal, with the Autobots now humans help, told of the "TFA Incident".

After an hour went by Alex and Billy were stalking to the back of the Arcade and behind a few pinball machines, slowly, ready to pull the most awesome "Welcome to Our Dimension" Prank on Bumblebee and Bulkhead. They had left Crystal and Sadie to fill in the rest of the story to the other girls when Crystal had mentioned bringing the three missing "teens" to fill them in on what was going on. Yes, Billy and Alex were doing that but...Why not have some fun along the way?

*The Arcade*

"Ha! I FIANLLY beat the High Score!" Bumblebee shouted in glee pumping the air with one hand still on the controller. He frowned sad because the High Score had been from Alex and Bumblebee didn't know why he wasn't there when they came to their "dimension" Billy called it.

Bulkhead noticed how quiet Bumblebee had gotten and walked over to his buddy saying quietly "I miss Alex too..."

Bumblebee nodded sadly then gave a small smile saying softly "Won't it be awesome if Alex came right through that door and say...."

"NINJA!!!" Alex shouted from coming up behind the next machine and poked Bumblebee in the arm.

Bumblebee screamed jumping high in the air and landed in a huge heap on the ground. Bulkhead had just jumped shielding away from whatever had decided to jump out and get them. Bumblebee leaned up glaring daggers at whoever did that to see with pure joy coursing in his body, Billy and Alex crouching on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Bumblebee....hahaha....I didn't know...y-you scream l-like a girl!" Billy blubbered out in giggle as Bumblebee's organic face turned bright red in embarrassment. Alex was in too much in a fit of giggles to say anything only to point at the suddenly Red Bumblebee. Bulkhead laughed along pointing at Bumblebee saying "I didn't even know that Old Buddy!"

Bumblebee let the comment slide just this once from the shear glee of seeing the Teen Boys again and, with Bulkhead's help, both Tackled Billy and Alex to the ground. Billy tried to escape but the boys were too fast and landed in a big tangle while Alex shouted with laughter

"Get off Bulkhead! You might be organic now but you're STILL huge!"

"Sorry.." Bulkhead replied sheepishly getting up by hands. Bumblebee laughed also getting up off of Billy who pretended to be squished lying face up on the floor arms stretched out. That made all the boys laugh and the Autobots turned Teens helped Billy up by his hands hoisting him up on his feet quickly. Billy smirked looking Bulkhead up and down saying

"So when did you turn into the Terminator?"

Bulkhead blushed sheepishly shrugging his shoulders as Billy looked him over again. Bulkhead towered over both Billy and Bumblebee at a good 6'1 height and was not at all overweight. He had a barrel chest and was slightly bulky but more what people called " Just big boys" with dark tanned skin. Bulkheads arms were very muscular and matched his legs that were slightly less muscular. He had a tight light green shirt on and camo pants loosely fit around his legs that a thick army belt held up. Bulkhead's sandy blond hair matched his overall army look and the black matching leather boots, with his face features showing he was about seventeen, tied it all together.

Bumblebee didn't look all that bad either Billy noticed. Bumblebee did look a lot like the picture of what he "should" look like from the pictures but some things were different. Bumblebee was still short, only reaching barely above 5'5, still had chocolate brown hair and a look of a sixteen year old. He only had more muscles, not as much as Bulkhead but still pretty good along his arms and chest. It was no surprise Bumblebee legs were tight and hard signalling fast runner and was skinny but not imitated looking like the pics. More on the wirey side and Bumblebee still had the yellow baseball outfit that seemed to show more of how "energetic" Bumblebee was.

"Have you gotten any homeruns lately Babe Ruth?" Billy teased punching good naturally at Bumblebee.

"What's homeruns? Who's Babe Ruth?" Bumblebee asked clearly confused.

"Nevermind" Billy replied shaking his head. Bumblebee quickly changed the subject turning his head back and forth in jerks asking excitedly "Where's the Girls?"

"Where do you think?" Billy teased a goofy smile on his face. Alex had the same look saying with giggles

"Smooching on their New Boyfriends!"

"Hey!" A Female voice good naturally said coming up behind Bumblebee a soda in hand, Sari smiled at the shocked but happy faces of the boys adding

"Don't knock it till you try it!"

"What?" Billy asked confused but a look and a smile from Bumblebee to Sari filled in all the info he needed. Alex saw it too and giving a goofy smile said

"No way! Your dating?"

"It's called that here too?" Bumblebee asked but a smirk told it all. The boys made loud AWWW noises doing high fives and watching Sari and Bumblebee's faces grow a deep red. After that was over Billy looked at Sari and a silent understanding was made. They were friends. Nothing more. He mental shrugged thinking _"Can't blame a guy for trying" _but became serious forgetting the notion forever saying

"The girls are telling our friends about you and what happened..."

"And Crystal told us to get you to help try to convince them." Alex finished still giving goofy looks to a now calm Bumblebee.

The three teens followed them out while Billy whispered to Bumblebee on the way out.

"Hey Alex doesn't have room to tease. You will never believe it but Alex...has a GIRLFRIEND!"

Bumblebee smiled wide and Bulkhead, who had overheard, playfully put Alex in a head lock rubbing his hair saying

"So who's the unlucky girl?"

Alex pulled free from the grip saying "Ha ha. At least mine is better than sports than Billy's!"

Sari gave a teasing eyebrow to a blushing but happy Billy saying "You didn't tell us you had one too..."

"It must have...slipped my mind." Billy said causally but booked it when Bulkhead tried to get him also in a head lock. All the teens laughed but soon headed to the Lab building ready to face the music of both running of AND trying to explain something to four teens girls that was close to impossible.

*Ending Summary*

It took a lot of work but eventually ALL the girls believed the "TFA" teens. Soon the teen girls, after the initial girl fan syndrome wore off, swore to keep how the Autobots came here a secret. Even some, including Tasha after she got over Jazz's constant flirting, grew to having relationships with the appointed Autobots which gave Crystal the nickname of "Match-maker" forever. The Autobots had to be taken to get birth certificates and after had to change their names. Many didn't like this, Ratchet mouthed he had the same name for how many stellar cycles and wouldn't change it now, but the teens told them the truth. If it got around that they had successfully transwarped two things would happen. One, scientist would come from EVERYWHERE to examine, possible dissect them, for the name of science separating the mechs now males from the women they loved. Two, fan girls from every spectrum would try to either go to TFA to see Decepticons there or bring them here. Which would NOT look pretty. Seeing that side the Autobots quickly changed their names.

Ray for Ratchet. Arcee said it gave him a more, calmer, idea of himself. Billy still called him Grandpa which, after Crystal told him the truth about their grandparents, Ratchet didn't seem to mind at all. Alex didn't dare. Don't ask.

Ariel for Arcee. Ratchet liked it and the girls said it was the name of a princess or something. Arcee was flattered when Ratchet had said it fit her perfectly.

Jack for Jazz. Tasha said something about how it fit his flirtatious moods and Jazz had taken it just to show he listened to her. Tasha didn't find it at all flattering.

Phil for Prowl. Sadie had said it seemed simple, mature and strong. Just like Prowl. Surprisingly all the Autobots agreed.

Blake for Bumblebee. Sari said it fit him well with is fast and energetic ways that had clearly not died off from not being in the show. Bumblebee liked it because he could say it quickly. Figures.

Ben for Bulkhead. Emily told him artist usually had simple names. He also liked it because it was only three letters and he could spell it easily.

Jimmy for Jetfire and Timmy for Jetstorm. The Twins Ashley and Annie said that twins had to have names usually that matched. It was like a rule or something.

Oliver for Optimus. Crystal had always liked the name. Optimus said it sounded okay with him. Actually it was the only "sensible" O name that didn't sound like someone was sneezing or something.

Samantha or Sammy for Sari. Bumblebee liked it and it rolled of his tongue. Pro. Sumdac said it gave Sari a more mature edge and the girls agreed. Sari liked it because it was longer than her other name. Plus she FINALLY could get things embroidered for herself like Key Chains.

Ivan for Issac. Sari said it sound good for a scientist. Issac Sumdac thought it was sensible and nice.

After that things began to die down. The Autobots soon adjusted to the new life of what people called the "real" world with only a few minor slip ups. Sari fit right in with the girls and soon was off learning how to shop like the best of them. The Autobots and Issac had to find jobs which was pretty difficult since they all had to get GED's first to even count for any education. After the job hunting it seemed like everyone was getting into the new life perfectly. Sari and Bumblebee relationship grew more and more to where they kissed openly not caring about the girly giggles and "I told you so." From the other teens. Sadie and Prowl were as close as ever and constantly were hardly seen away from the woods or without each other. Optimus and Crystal had a few fights, mostly about Optimus wanting to maybe go into the army which Crystal refused to happen, but they always made up in the end. Billy and Alex were teased unmercifully for finally having girlfriends EVEN by the girlfriends themselves! Alex still played pranks to the dread of many and Billy began to experiment again with the guiding hand of Ratchet. It seemed like everyone was finally happy...even Crystal. Funny it took the teens to go across dimensions to find it and the one strongest feeling of all.

Love.

**ME: Awww! Such a fluffy ending! : )**

**Crystal: That's it! Your ending it! **

**Me: Yea...Sorry. : ( **

**Billy:A Well...it was fun while it lasted. **

**Alec: And At least Crystal got to Kiss Optimus!! : ) **

**Sadie: Hey what about me! I kissed Prowl too!**

**Crystal: Yea but I did my kissing at the last chapter which has GOT to count for something. XD **

**Me: Hahaha. We'll this is my Last chapter of Stuck in Animated which means.....I completed my VERY first STORY on FANFICTION! Ya!!! XD Please Review...for the last time for SIA but don't forget. I still have A Land And Love Forgotten! Ok Bye! **

***Walks hand in hand with the Teens in a final goodbye* **


End file.
